A Change in Reason
by Soldier of the Dragons
Summary: Spyro and Cynder were last seen in Malefor's Mountain as it was collapsing from the explosion of Spyro's attack that killed his parasite, who killed Gual. Spyro, in a last ditch effort to survive, used his magic and Time Stop ability to create a crystal to protect both himself and Cynder with and both are now forced to wait until they are released from their prison.
1. Mind-scape

**A/N: Welcome one and all to my second story, and the sequel to 'A Change in Fate'. This chapter will be short and more of a 'pick me up' from the last story. Basically, it's leaving off right from where we last saw Spyro and Cynder. Don't expect this one to be all that long. Please R &R.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or his franchise.**

* * *

"Cynder, come on Cynder. Wake up. My plan worked." Came an excited voice. Cynder gave a groan and forced her eyes open.

"Plan? What plan?" Was all Cynder could say as she looked up to Spyro, who stood above her form with a smile on his face, his expression showing his joy.

"When I made the crystal to protect us I connected our minds using the knowledge I learned from some books and pulled you here with me." Spyro replied like as if it would explain everything. It didn't.

Cynder slowly stood on shaking legs, Cynder felt like her balance was off, and look around in confusion. All around was a white plain of nothingness with only her and Spyro being the only beings in sight.

"Where is here?" Cynder asked slowly as if she feared the answer. Spyro sat down before answering, a calm expression on his face showing he understood her predicament. He had the same reaction before he got used to it.

"We're in the Mind-scape. A place where one can go when unconscious by choice. When the crystal formed I melded our minds using magic and brought you here. Something told me that when we are frozen in the crystal, that we would be there for a while so I did this so we wouldn't be just sleeping there and doing nothing. This way we can spend time together for how ever long we are frozen." Spyro said clearly so Cynder would fully understand. Cynder nodded. She still wasn't sure on all the details but she felt that Spyro would tell her everything she needed to know.

"So, this isn't real?" Cynder asked as she looked around once more now that she had a better understanding of the place she was at. Spyro walked over to her side and sat down again, so he was looking in the same direction as she was.

"Yes and no. If we were to train here we would never gain any muscle from it but we would gain the knowledge of know how on something. Besides, here we can do this." Spyro raised a claw and a book suddenly appeared there then disappeared just as fast. Spyro looked at Cynder's surprised expression with a smile. He knew she would like that.

"How?"

"Simple. This place is in our heads. We can do almost anything here. And since we'll be here for a while I may as well do this." With that Spyro closed his eyes and suddenly grass sprung out from under their paws and continued to spread, going up and down as it did, forming hills and valleys. After the grass past Cynder's view trees, brush, and other random greenery sprung up across the land. All of it together took Cynder's breath away when it was finished and Spyro opened his eyes to look at his work. A forest now surrounded them, though they were on a hill and could see the trees rolling over other hills and disappearing into valleys.

"Well, that honestly worked better than I thought it would." Spyro said, finally resting his eyes on Cynder as she walked forward, turning in a circle to look at everything. "I never actually tried that before."

His voice caught Cynder's attention. When she was about to say something she saw something behind Spyro. Going over to it Cynder realized it was a small ditch like groove that continued in both directions. Looking to Spyro, who hadn't taken his eyes off of her, in question with her brows pushed together when the sound of trickling water was heard causing Cynder to look back at the groove to see water flowing by, small at first but was quickly growing. Cynder's eyes widened at the sight of it. Spyro walked up next to her as Cynder stared in wonder. Spyro gave Cynder a nudge to get her attention.

"Come on. I made one more thing that is hidden by those trees." With that Spyro walked off to the direction he meant. Cynder, after hesitating for a moment, fell in line behind Spyro, her curiosity showing in full.

Spyro made his way into the trees, the glow from a nonexistent sun shining through the leaves, shining down on the dragons as they walked, and soon came out into a small clearing. Cynder who was behind Spyro couldn't see so she moved around Spyro and found herself on the shore of a large pool of water with a water fall from a small cliff on the other side feeding the pool water. The pool had three connecting streams of water leading away from it. The waterfall itself seemed to come from nowhere. Cynder couldn't do anything more than look on with wide eyes with her mouth open. Spyro's chuckling got her attention.

"Since our minds need to rest after being here for so long I thought we could rest here. A place where I thought you would feel safe. So, I guess you could say I made this for you." Spyro said with a smile, though shyly. He was still getting used to the whole Courting thing.

Cynder heard all of his words full of sincerity and love and reached out to hug Spyro for the gift, even if it was only in their minds. Releasing Spyro from the hug Cynder turned back to the pool and looked at it with a smile. She knew that her choice was a good one. Spyro would always be there for her and Cynder knew it. And now? Now they would spend time with each other until they are released to fight once more.

Cynder turned back to Spyro after some time and found him laying down.

"So how did you find this place?" Cynder asked as she laid down next to Spyro. Spyro looked at her before answering. Contemplating on how to reply. Spyro just decided to go with the full story.

"When we were at the Temple waiting for the Guardians, while we were reading books, I came across an idea of using my elements more than just breathing fire, or ice, or whatever. At first I wanted to find a hidden power with in me. I got this idea from a book that described a dragonness who found she had a great power that gave her strength. But during my research, in this case on the mind, I came across a piece that told of two legs that are had just skin covering them called humans. They were killed long ago by the fear the dragons had for them." Spyro paused a moment trying to come up with what to say next.

"The humans had an ability that only few of them possessed. The ability to control elements. Some could control fire, some water, some earth, and some air. When dragons found them some became friends while others feared them for their power." Spyro gave a huff. "Who wouldn't. I mean how would you feel to have your powers used against you." Cynder could only nod in agreement. She wouldn't like for her power over wind or air to be turned against her, and Spyro had it worse. He had three elements that could be turned against him. Though ice could be considered water.

"That fear soon spread and the dragon decided to kill all the humans. Now, all humans are extinct. But, the book I found did give a little bit of details on how to control the elements. I didn't think nothing of it until a book feel off one of the shelves and opened to a page with a sword encased in fire. I came up with the idea of doing something similar but encasing my body, or at least certain parts, instead."

"And you did." Cynder cut in. Spyro nod his head but also shook it, Like he was agreeing but was also disagreeing with her.

"Sort of. When I practiced I could only hold the fire for so long before it dispersed. What I did before was pure luck." Spyro said as he looked down. Cynder looked thoughtful for a moment before a bright expression showed on her face.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It doesn't matter. We have who knows how long to practice our fighting techniques. You could figure it out. I'll help you. Besides, who knows how long we have here." Cynder's expression turned slightly mischievous as she thought for a moment before looking at Spyro again, nudging his side to get Spyro to look at her. He did, and Spyro soon regretted it.

Cynder was lying on her back, 'innocently' stretching out, her entire underside visible. Spyro looked away, a blush evident on his face.

"Cynder! We're only twelve and that's just wrong." Cynder could only laugh out loud as she fell over onto her side facing Spyro, who still had his back to Cynder.

"No, were thirteen. Today would technically be our birthday. We did hatch on the same day after all." Cynder said in a 'mater-of-factly' tone. Spyro didn't turn around. Cynder let out a huff of irritation and flipped over, now facing away from Spyro.

"Besides. I've technically been an adult half my life. I'm more out going with my actions." Cynder said.

It took a few moments but two and two clicked together in Cynder's mind and she turned head faster than lighting to face Spyro.

"How did you know what I was suggesting? I know Ignitus gave you that talk but that only goes so far. Speaking of which. You wouldn't have freaked out that much if you hadn't already known about certain aspects before hand." Cynder said. She was truthfully curious. Spyro glanced at Cynder before looking back at the apparently very interesting tree. His blush was still raging. But he did hear how curious Cynder was really was.

"When Ignitus trained me he also took the time to teach me other things. About what a Guardian does and what not. He also taught me all he could like I would if I had lived among dragons in the first place. One of those was the dragons anatomy of both genders. I learned what one of the jobs a female Dragon has, I just hadn't learned how it was done." Spyro explained, his blush dimensioning slowly. His explanation had made him more embarrassed. Cynder on the other hand had a better understanding of why Spyro acted so much like an adult than he should. He had been taught, and matured, faster than he should have. Just like her.

Cynder let out a sudden yawn that took her by surprise. Spyro, finally believing his blush was gone now, looked over to her. He had been expecting this. He too was quite tired mentally when he first came here, though he didn't show it visibly so others wouldn't ask questions.

Spyro waited until Cynder had stopped before scooting over so he pressed up against her. Cynder looked to him questioningly before the sky darkened and stars filled the sky. Cynder looked up in wonder before finally looking to Spyro once more.

"Did you do that?" Cynder asked suspiciously, though she already knew the answer. Spyro just smiled.

"Thought it might help you fall asleep." Cynder smiled as well.

"You sure that we'll be able to regain strength by sleeping in our minds?" Spyro's smile dropped slightly before going back to it's original form.

"Yeah. I do. If anything our minds will simply slow down enough for our mental strength to return to it's normal strength. Meaning we might have to 'sleep' longer than normal." Spyro joked at the end, but he meant what he said. Cynder nodded before snuggling up closer to Spyro, who spread his wing over her to hide her from view. Cynder laid her head down on the ground and Spyro laid his on top of her's. Soon both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Told ya. Not very long. This is more like setting the scene for the play, or story in this case. So I promise the next chapter will be longer, and like before this story will be following the main story. Bye for now.**


	2. Lost Track

**A/N: Here once more. I have only a few words this time. This chapter will say what went on in the last three years, I just don't really fancy making a ton of chapters describing what happens in the said three years. Please enjoy and R &R.**

* * *

"Come on, is that all you got?!" Spyro taunted. He was on the ground looking up at Cynder as she flew above him. The spar had been going on for an hour already but neither was willing to give ground.

"Nope, I'm just getting started." Cynder replied, her eyes narrowing. A smirk formed on her face as an idea came.

"Yeah ri-OH SHIT!" Spyro started to say while rolling his eyes, that is until a shadow fireball flew right by his head and smashed into the ground next him. When it exploded it sent dust and debre flying through the air, pulling Spyro along with it.

Spyro landed hard on his side. He gave a grown as he started to get back on his paws but was knocked back down by an unseen force. A yelp was all Spyro gave before a blade was pressed against his throat. Spyro could feel it's cold edge barely scrape against his scales. Spyro looked up to the blade's owner. Cynder sat on top of him as he laid on his back, her tail blade swung around her so she could easily look at Spyro in the face.

"Well, it seems that I won, again." Spyro could feel the smugness flowing from Cynder as she said that. In the end Spyro just scowled, causing Cynder to chuckle, before he quickly slapped Cynder's tail away with a paw and rolled over so he was on top. Spyro quickly placed his claws to Cynder's neck, causing her to freeze. Now Spyro was the one smirking, though it was more like a shit eating grin.

"Now who won again?" Spyro asked though it was more of a statement. Cynder just raised a brow, almost looking amused.

"I believe I did." Spyro's grin faultered at that before a slight poke to his stomach caught his attention. Glancing down Spyro expected to see Cynder's tail blade but her tail trailed out behind him. Instead there were two smaller blades pressed up against his scales. Spyro just deadpanned before looking Cynder back in the face, an innocent look on her face, though her eyes betrayed her.

"Right, forgot about those." Spyro grumbled. Cynder barely heard it but it still made her chuckle. Spyro got off of Cynder and she filled back onto her belly. Spyro just sat down where he was, wrapping his tail around him, an annoyed look on his face. Cynder started to inspect her claws.

"Let's see, that makes twenty-five for me. And ten for you." Cynder glanced at Spyro, a smile etched on her face while Spyro just looked even more annoyed.

"You know. I would have thought that the purple dragon would have put up a more of a fight." Spyro glanced at her.

"You know just as much as I do that I could easily defeat you." Spyro deadpanned. Cynder looked thoughtful for a moment, her right foreleg propped up on her left, her claws tapping again the side of her face. Cynder pointed at Spyro with her right claw.

"But you love me to much to hurt me, right?" Spyro didn't reply. Truthfully he has been a bit pissed at Cynder. But who could blame him. Who could blame Cynder too though. They had been stuck in the Mind-scape for close to tree years. They had already mastered all of their current techniques and even learned a few new ones.

Spyro fully mastered his fire ability that Cynder named 'Enflamed'. Spyro also found out that he could use the shadow element. They just guessed that since the parasite could use it that when Spyro absorbed the dark particles left over from it he gained the same ability. Together both Spyro and Cynder found out different ways to use the shadow element. Individually Spyro and Cynder mastered their other elements, even finding ways to mix them together. Though Cynder already knew most of what she could do she didn't mind helping Spyro learn what he could do, not to add the point they now have a combat style that made it so they could fight next to each other.

Now they were just bored. Cynder coped with this by playing jokes, more like pranks in Spyro's opinion, though after a while it got on Spyro's nerves.

Spyro sighed and dropped his head, shaking it side to side slightly. He couldn't stay mad at Cynder for long, he did love her too much to hate her. Something rubbed against Spyro causing him to look at the source. Cynder was there, a sad look in her eyes, but understanding was there as well. They were both tired of the Mind-scape. They had been sparring for the last three weeks, with nothing much else to do. Sure they loved the company of each other, but they needed action. True action. Not just a friendly spar.

"How long have we been here?" Cynder asked randomly, bringing Spyro out of his thoughts.

"What?" Cynder looked at him before laying down, bring him with her with her wing.

"How long have we been here?" Spyro raised a brow.

"Not entirely sure but my count is three years." Spyro said honestly. Cynder looked at him.

"Really? Mine was a little longer than that, by about a month." Spyro just shrugged, he was never good with time anyway. As the silence settled again Spyro took the time to finally look over the area they were in.

It was on top of a tall hill that over looked the rolling trees, grassy plains, and small valleys. They weren't far from where they stayed at. The hill was mostly cleared of and trees, brush, or anything for that matter. Just scarred from their spar.

"Do you think they forgot about us?" Spyro asked. Cynder looked to him.

"It depends. If Malefor won then there might not be anyone to find us. But, you must also remember. The only one who knew where we were going was the Chronicler. Everyone else might think that we are dead. Some might even prefer it that way." Cynder said, though the last part was mumbled. Spyro knew who she meant. The elders, or at least the leader in particular, didn't like Cynder.

'They might have even came up with some ridiculous theory that Cynder is against them again.' Spyro thought angrily. He always would hate that elder.

"Well, there are worse ways to die." Cynder said. Spyro looked at her shocked, his mouth open.

"Cynder! Why are you talking like that?!" Spyro almost screamed. Cynder winced and shied away.

"I just mean if there is no one to release us then we might just die here." Cynder's words seem to hit Spyro like a bull. She was right. They might just die in the Mind-scape.

"I wonder though, we haven't changed physically while here in those three years so does that mean that we haven't changed in the the real world neither." Cynder said. Spyro could only nod. Cynder let out a yawn and laid her head down on her paws.

"Let's go to sleep. That fight was fun but tiring. Let's just sleep right here." Cynder said sleepily. Spyro smiled slightly before laying his head next to Cynder's and wrapped a wing over her back. As Spyro's eyes fell he saw the sky turn dark before closing.

Spyro could have sworn though that he heard words before he drifted off to sleep.

"Don't worry, you'll be free soon enough."

* * *

The day was coming to a close. Another day that the city stood. As it did more and more refugees came with in its walls, meaning the guards had more and more to defend. While some took shelter, others that came joined the guards on the walls. All had a family to defend and would do so to their last breath. Originally they had been moving the city's occupants out to a hidden location but that had became impossible when the bulbin army cut them off, so now all of the refugees resided withij the city's walls.

Ignitus sighed as he came to rest on a balcony in one of the many towers within the city of Warfang. He had just finished his last perimeter run of the day. The guards, be them moles, dragons, or even the occasional panther, were at their station, watching the horizon for their enemy. Originally the panthers didn't fight for anyone but themselves but thanks to Haven that all changed. Many clans of panthers, all different colors, came when he went and asked. Apparently they too feared Malefor and believed that they would have a better chance within the dragon city, and so they agreed to a treaty that would allow them sanctuary as long as they helped the Guard defend the city. They hurriedly agreed. Though Haven only reached a few of the panther clans. For some unknown reason all other clan had gone missing. Just empty buildings in their place and no trace as to where they might have gone.

Ignitus looked over the city once more. If a change didn't happen soon the war would never be in their favor.

The sound of beating wings met Ignitus ears. Turning to it's source Ignitus found Terrador retuning from his reconnaissance that Ignitus sent him on. Raising a brow at his early return, he should have been gone a few more days, Ignitus waited for his friend to regain his breath.

"You're back early?" Ignitus asked when Terrador was breathing regularly. Though it sounded more like a statement Terrador understood it's true meaning.

"Yes, I know it's strange but I have grave news. Half of the villages and towns that hadn't heeded our words had been destroyed. Two of the fourteen left had decided to finally come here but the rest had made a choice to gather up together in the largest town. They believed the city would soon be to full to hold us all. Though I truly doubt this now with so much of our kind gone I understand their worries." Terrador said as he joined Ignitus by his side looking out on the city. Ignitus nodded. It did seem logical. Besides, if the city did fall it would be best if not all of the dragons were here in one place. There were so little of their once flourishing race.

"Any news on your side?" Terrador asked after a moment of silence.

"No, not yet. I fear if we don't have a change soon we will lose this war." Ignitus replied. Before either of them could say another word a third voice joined theirs.

"We will with that attitude." The voice caused both to look to it's source. Haven stood at the doorway to the balcony. His paw rested on the hilt of his sward. His armor, which consisted of steel shoulder pads, steel chest plate with a grey cloak connecting to it, steel greaves, steel thigh guards, and steel boots that travelled up his shins. His armor was also customized so he could move silently but still have full mobility.

Walking out to join the dragons, Haven continued.

"Though I wish there was a change. I did what I could with the panther clans and I fear what has happened to the rest them." Haven looked sad at that.

"You did what you could, friend. Besides, they might have just gone into hiding." Terrador said. During the last three years he had became friends with Haven. Close friends. Haven looked to Terrador and nodded in thanks. Ignitus looked at Haven for a moment before he heard something.

"There is going to be change, and you will be there to help it move along." It could almost be considered a whisper. It was just to silent to tell. Like it was carried in the winds. Ignitus looked to his friends beside him. Both were looking out to the city, oblivious to his predicament. Maybe he was the only one to hear it. Seeing as he might be seen as crazy Ignitus just kept what he heard to himself and looked to the sun. Ignitus watched as it slowly sank down until it passed the horizon.

"Well, friends, I bid you good night, if we have one." Ignitus said, nodding to both. Terrador did in kind to him then Haven before jumping off of the balcony to another level to his room. Haven did the same but instead left thought the way he came, through Ignitus' room. Ignitus turned in after Haven left, being sure to lock his door before he laid down.

Maybe the war would change in their favor. Maybe it was time. Time for Spyro and Cynder to return.

Ignitus dropped his thoughts and drifted of to sleep. He would have time tomorrow to think about it.

* * *

Haven never did dream that much. But when he did, it would surely be on the crazy side. This was no exception.

The plain he was it was dark but everything had a tint of blue mixed in. The water was blue, the rainless thunderclouds that had lighting flash by every once in a while were black with blue being revealed at the flashes. Even the ground he stood on was a dark shade of blue.

Haven looked around once more from the cliff he stood on before he started chuckling and put his paws on his hips.

"I really need to have my head checked." Haven said to himself.

"Oh I don't think you do." A voice called out causing Haven to jump. He could swear he never jumped so high before. Looking behind him Haven found Ignitus walking up to him, stopping right before him.

"Great, now you are in my dreams. This is just perfect." Haven mumbled. Ignitus raised a brow.

"Trust me. This isn't a dream." Haven looked skeptical.

"I doubt that." Haven said before turning around to look out at the water once more.

"If this was a dream then why don't you just follow me. The other one did. He too thinks this is his dream." Ignitus said as he walked off into a cave. Haven looked bored before shrugging and turned to follow Ignitus. Nothing was said between the two. Ignitus because he had nothing to say, Haven because he still believed that this was some crazy dream.

Soon, after transversing numerous paths, a cave entrance came into view but that too soon past as the pair continued on. The cave was surprisingly bright though Haven was sure that was because it was a dream. Ignitus gave Haven a glance before stopping and turned to look at him. Haven too stopped.

"Go on. They are waiting inside." Ignitus said as he gestured further into the cave. Haven didn't really know where he was going, a curtain blocked his view. Sighing Haven walked forward and moved the the cloth out of his way and walked into a large circler room with book shelves serving as walls. That is aside from the other two doorways. The only other occupant aside from Haven and Ignitus, who followed Haven after he entered, was a cloaked cheetah that stood in the center of the room with its back to Haven. The cheetah turned to Haven and Ignitus after they entered, a bored look on his face and arms crossed.

"Oh, great. Another strange being for my dream. First Ignitus, now you." He said. He truly sounded annoyed. Haven didn't really care. As far as he was concerned, this was just a dream. Haven looked to Ignitus.

"I thought you said there were more here?"

Before Ignitus could reply another voice spoke.

"And he was right. I just had some business to attend to so I summoned Ignitus here to fetch you and bring you both here."

All eyes turned to one of the other doorways. A grey dragon with black horns and claws, shoulder guards, blue cloak and wings, and two quivers with scrolls in them stood on the other side of the room, looking between the two newcomers. Ignitus soon joined his side.

"Hunter, Haven, this is the Chronicler. He is the one that records all that happens to dragons. And sometimes he interferes with our lives, just not directly. This is one of those times." Ignitus said. Haven and Hunter shared a look. They may have thought this was their dream, neither really believing what was happening, but that didn't stop their curiosity.

"And both of you should be proud. This is the first time anyone aside from dragons have ever entered these halls, even if it is only a dream." The Chronicler said. His words got the two bipedals talking again.

"Are you saying this isn't a dream?" Hunter said first.

"At least not one of our mind's making." Haven quickly finished. The Chronicler nodded.

"Yes. If you still don't believe me then go to Ignitus at sun up. He'll confirm it. Now, silence." The last was add only because Hunter and Haven opened their mouths to speak again, only to shut them once more. "We don't have much time. And I have much to tell you." The Chronicler took a breath before beginning once more.

"Three years ago I sent Spyro and Cynder to stop Gual from using the power of the Eternal Night to create a body for Malefor. They succeed. But, as I predicted, Malefor could still make his own. But that was the plan. But the events leading to Gual's demise ended with the young dragons being frozen. Until now only Ignitus knew of this. This was in fact to protect them, and give them the keys to defeat Malefor. But it did have its own set backs." The Chronicler looked grim as he said the last. "Their encasement that protected them from the collapse of Malefor's Mountain, where they battled Gaul, can only be broken from the outside. Which is where you come in." Haven and Hunter shared another look. "Both of you must travel to the ruin of Malefor's Mountain and release the dragons before Malefor's army does. They are already on their way. Malefor wishes to kill Spyro before the prophecy can be carried out. The one he heard of was that Spyro can kill him. He wishes to stop this. You must try to get there first, if not, try to save the young dragons before they are killed. I wish that I knew of what Malefor had planned of earlier and I would have summoned you both before but no one is perfect. It is time. I know you both have questions but you must return. Go to Ignitus in the morning." The Chronicler finally finished.

"One more thing, Guardians of all." Was all Ignitus could say before a bright light blocked his, Hunter's, and Haven's sight.

* * *

Haven quickly jumped from his bed, sword in hand. Sweat streaming down his fur. He scanned the room before confirming that there wasn't any threat and sat back down on his bed, breathing heavily as he laid his broadsword across his lap.

'Thet dream felt so real.' Haven thought to himself. A bright light suddenly flashed into his eyes as Haven started to lay back down. The sun had risen. Deciding quickly Haven got up again and donned his armor. After he sheathed his sword Haven made his way to the door. Even if it was fake, Ignitus should still know.

At a quick pace Haven made his way to Ignitus' room. He didn't need to knock because the door opened on it's on accord.

"I was expecting you." Ignitus said from with in. Haven made his way inside, only to stop in surprise, his mouth hung open. Before him was a cheetah. One that looked like an exact replica of the one from his dream, aside from the bow and quiver of arrows that is. His clothing, which consisted of a brown tunic, belt, red fingerless gloves and toeless stocking, and the same red cloak, was all the same. Like Haven, the cheetah stood there utterly surprised.

Both looked to Ignitus for answers.

"The dream. It was real." Haven said. Ignitus just smiled.

"Guardians of all." Was his simple reply and it suddenly made sense.

* * *

"So let me get this right. You want us to do as the Chronicler asked, and that is to go and release two dragons from some golden cyrstal, one that will save us, the other wishes to kill us mind you, not adding the fact that the cyrstal is in Malefor's controlled territory and probably buried under tons of stone."

Ignitus looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. Hunter looked to Haven for help. Haven actually was up for it. It has been dull recently and this might be fun.

"Don't give me that look. I'm willing. I'm just not sure how the city will take their return." Haven said. Hunter couldn't believe it. He was outnumbered. Giving a heavy sigh of annoyance hunter threw his arms up in the air.

"Fine. When do we leave?" He asked.

"Right now." Ignitus replied before producing two bags stuffed with a couple weeks worth of food. Hunter and Haven just raised a brow. They were beginning to get the feeling that they never had a choice to begin with.

"You will need to find your own way out of the city but here's a map with a path that will take you straight to Malefor's Mountain. You'll have to go past Avalar to get there so you, Hunter, should be able to get by easily." Ignitus explained as he produced a map next.

Hunter and Haven just grumbled about no help while putting their packs on. Hunter grabbed the map.

"Fine. Guess we'll be seeing you friend." Hunter said. Haven nodded in agreement.

"And you as well. Oh, and keep this from others, best not get their hopes up."

"Gee, lots of encouragement." Haven said as he walked out the door behind Hunter. Ignitus simply shook his head. They would be back, just as long as they flowed the map that is.

* * *

 **A/N: Firstly, sorry for taking so long, secondly, not as long as I hoped. Ran out of things to say. BUT, the real adventure starts next so don't worry. The next chapter should be longer. Thank you for reading, please review.**


	3. Waking Up

**A/N: I'm back, back in black. Who can tell me who plays that song. Can't use the internet.**

 **A review has brought forth a worthy, can't say question so what about, statement? Anyhow, the subject was about Spyro and Cynder being closer together. My response is this. They are. They have grown closer as a couple. I actually thought that I made that clear in the last chapter but I was wrong. To explain why they weren't as "cuddly". They are stuck in the Mind-scape for three years, they had constant contact with each other. Like a relationship with one that is far away, being too close to one can dull a relationship pretty fast. That and the fact that Spyro nor Cynder can't do what others would in a relationship. Basically what I am saying is they have ran out of things to do. I'll add in some romance-y things in later once they are free.**

 **Please R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or his franchise.**

* * *

Like any other night the sky was dark with only the stars shining light, though that did little good. But, the advantage to being a black panther was night vision, or at least night vision good enough to make out the scout party of bulbins makingg it's way into a cleared out path of the fallen rocks of the once Malefor's Mountain. Haven gave a groan and slid back down the rock he climbed on to get a view.

"Well?" Hunter asked throwing his out a little.

"Signs of a large force is here but all but a scouting party has left. My guess is that a small bulbin legion was here to clear a path to where the dragons are being held and then left, leaving the scouts to collect the dragons." Said Haven.

"How large is the scout party?"

"Four normal bulbins, a captain, and a commander. Guess Malefor doesn't want any mistakes." Hunter nodded in agreement.

"Unless we catch them by surprise we won't be able to kill them. We're used to defending a city. Not taking the fight straight to them." Haven didn't want to say anything but he agree with Hunter. Haven was simply to prideful. "Let's follow them." Hunter continued.

"Alright but stay behind me. While I can see well enough you can probably only see a couple feet ahead." Said Haven. Hunter scoffed.

"I'm the one with the bow and can only see a few feet while you have a sword and can see near a mile. Complete and utter irony." Haven shook his head. Hunter's comments were starting to get on his nerves.

"Whatever, come on. Let's go." Haven started down the perch that over looked the only entrance to the ruin of the Mountain.

The walk wasn't acquainted with talk. It was an unspoken rule, and common sense, not to openly talk in enemy's territory. As they reached the bottom near the entrance Haven took a glance into the small tunnel and saw the fading light of a torch bend around a corner. Looking back, Haven got Hunter's attention.

"Stay close and stay low. We'll stay just far enough to not be seen by their light." Haven took another glance inside, "Alright, come on." With that Haven made his way into the tunnel with Hunter right behind him with his bow up an an arrow notched.

The unlikely duo navigated the tunnel, which, surprisingly, was mostly straight. It seemed the bulbins knew right where dig. The unending tunnel, to Hunter that is, finally opened up to a small cleared out room. Haven made a split-second decision and climbed up to a small but high ledge, Hunter right behind him. From there the duo had a good view of the room.

The first thing that was obvious was that room didn't originally survive the falling of the Mountain, there were still jagged rocks hanging from the ceiling and on the floor. All of which have marks from digging tools. And right dead center of the small room, that was no more than fifty feet in diameter, was a strange golden, glowing cyrstal. It had sharp edges sprouting out in random directions. The cyrstal also had dust covering it blocking any view from the outside to seeing what was on the inside. The bulbins were surrounding the cyrstal just as Haven came up with a plan.

"Hunter, wait until I'm down the ledge and you can let loose some arrows and I'll charge them. This might not be the type of fighting we're used to but we should be able to take them as long as we have the element of surprise." Hunter nodded. They were used to defending a city, not out right fighting.

Haven quickly climbed back down the ledge and, once he placed a few extra arrows down, Hunter aimmed for one of the lower bulbins and let an arrow fly, just before that that one in particular was about to hit the cyrstal. It's movements were suddenly halted as an arrow burst right though it's chest. It gave a holler before it ended with another arrow went through its face, ending it's life, if it ever had one. The other bulbins had just turned to look for the archer when Haven came sprinting out of the shadows, his sword flashing twice as it cleaved what was considered bulbin's heads clean off. As Haven went on to engage the commander, Hunter took out the last lowest bulbin, jumping down from the ledge as he did.

As Hunter advanced forward the captain started to charge him. That is until arrows started pelting it's body contiguously, stop it in it's tracks. Finally one of those arrows landed home in the bulbin's head killing it.

When Hunter turned, drawing a arrow as he did, his last, to help Haven he stilled his hand which now held the bow string drew back and the arrow knocked. The commander bulbin, though cut and slashed, had Haven's sword in one hand and Haven himself in the other, the blade dangerously close to Haven's throat. The commander stood directly between Hunter and the cyrstal.

If Hunter released the arrow and missed then Haven was dead for sure.

Just before Hunter made a decision, a voice filled his head.

"The cyrstal, shoot the cyrstal! Now!"

Hunter didn't know how but the Chronicler spoke to him. Trusting him Hunter adjusted his aim to the left slightly and let the arrow lose.

* * *

 **We'll be back tracking back a little bit here.**

* * *

Spyro was surprised. Normally when he slept with in the Mind-scape he didn't dream. Which was even odder. He wasn't sleeping when the 'dream' happened, he was just talking with Cynder.

Now he stood in the Chronicle's home once more in the circler room, looking around in wondor of what was happening.

"Spyro!" A loud voice spoke. Turning on the spot Spyro found the Chronicler behind him.

"Listen. You'll be released soon. But the two that are there to free you are in trouble. The moment you are released I'll give a small boost in strength so you will be awake to help save them. Now go!"

Spyro didn't even get a chance to say anything as he was suddenly cast back to where he was, though Cynder now stood in front of him, a worried look on her face.

"Spyro? Are you alright?" Spyro just stood there staring dumbly at her for a moment before shaking his head and got to his paws. A determined look on his face.

"Yeah. It was the Chronicler. He said were about to be released and the ones releasing us are in trouble. He said that when we are released he'll give me strength so I'll be awake to help."

Cynder looked elastic. They were being set free.

"How soon?"

Not a moment after she asked a sudden bright light over took their sight.

* * *

The arrow flew straight and hit home before the bulbin could react. The cyrstal suddenly had cracks form all over it forming a wicked looking spiderweb with bright light shining through before it exploded outward, sending the occupants of the room, be they dead or alive, off their feel and onto the ground further away from where they started.

Spyro landed with a grunt, and surprisingly on his paws. A thud sounded next him to signaling Cynder fell down unconscious. Looking around Spyro expected to see apes. Instead there was an cheetah, a black panther, and a strange looking creature with quils sticking out the back of its head and as large as an ape commander. The creature got up first and looked at Spyro and let lose a roar and charged. At least now Spyro knew who his enemy was.

Meeting the thing head on Spyro rammed his horns into the thing and took quick notice that his horns felt harder when he hit and the fact that he hit the thing's mid chest and not it's waist like the apes. Not bothering to ponder on this any long before he lost his advantage seeing as he knocked the thing onto it's back, not counting the distance it flew before landing from Spyro's horn dash, Spyro quickly jumped on top of the creature and released four earth blast into its stomach, tearing it in half. What surpised Spyro the most though was the fact that no blood came out but he knew he had killed it. Nothing could survive being torn in half.

Getting off of the creature Spyro looked and found black scales in the scattered gold cyrstal shards. Knowing it was Cynder Spyro rushed to her side. Spyro stopped in his tracks though when he found that instead of the Cynder he knew from before laid a black dragonness much larger, though not as large as Ignitus, probably only a quarter of the elder dragon's height. Though the body was clearly different, Spyro honestly couldn't stop looking over her form, Spyro knew it we Cynder due to the marks Cynder said she had since she hatched.

Tearing his eyes from her form Spyro knelt down to nudge Cynder's head slightly.

"Come on, wake up Cynder." Spyro stood back after a few more tries but only with the same results, nothing. Deciding to try something else Spyro placed his head to Cynder's chest to listen for a heart beat, just as she taught him in the Mind-scape. There was one, and strong at that. Standing back to his full height Spyro let out a sigh, she was alright. Just tired. Now that the fighting was over, though it was mostly one sided, Spyro realized that even with the slight boost he was tired as well and wanted to rest, but there were more pressing things to deal with. Cynder may be alive but there might be more dangers and even with so little energy Spyro would still fight to the death to protect her.

Looking over to the others in the dark room, only a single torch was lit so there wasn't much light but being a dragon gave Spyro slight better vision than some so Spyro could see fairly well, Spyro decided to find if they to wished him and Cynder harm. Even if the Chronicler said what he did it never hurt to be safe. Crouching in a defensive position Spyro spoke.

"Alright, I'll put it simple. The Chronicler said you were here to release us, but I need to know for sure that you are allies. Lie, and I'll kill you myself." His tone was low and dangerous and Spyro just now realized how low his voice was compared to the last time heard it. It scared him slightly but he didn't show it.

Hunter had already got up and limped to where Haven had fallen on the ground when he was thrown from the blast. Hunter had only just picked Haven up and was supporting him when Spyro spoke. Looking to him and noticing that Spyro, if that really was the purple dragons name, Ignitus only said it once in his presence, was standing in front of the other dragon who was clearly unconscious and had black scales. Haven too saw the same.

'Must be Cynder.' Haven thought. It had been three years since he last seen her or Spyro, though that time Spyro was using magic to hide his identity, and from what he could tell, she had grown. Focusing of Spyro, Haven thought of an answer. Hunter beat him to it.

"Ignitus sent us. He confirmed what the Chronicler said to us in a dream and sent us here but these bulbins beat us to you. Luckily this is all there was." Spyro stayed in a crouch but relaxed after a minute. Looking them over Spyro spoke.

"You best lay down. Those wounds look painful." And it was true. While Hunter didn't have more than what he thought was either a sprain or broken leg, Haven had various cuts and bruises across his body.

"Yeah, we'll do that. Here, we found these before we got here and thought you might need them." Hunter nodded and removed a satchel and threw it to Spyro, who caught it and found multiple shards of red and green gems inside. Nodding in thanks Spyro turned back to Cynder and started placing red and green gems across her body and watched as they seaped into her body. He continued this until Cynder finally opened her eyes.

"Uhh. Spyro? Is that you." Cynder asked as she raised her head slightly to look toward him. Spyro acted as anyone would towards their mate-to-be and reached down and rubbed his head against hers, calming her greatly.

"Yes, it is. Now hold still." Cynder didn't even have the strength to resist and laid her head back down as Spyro started to give her more gems to absorb. Soon Cynder had enough strength to move on her own and sat up and looked to Spyro. While before she only had a small glance now she had a full view, and despite the situation, took in the view with glee.

Spyro's body now had tone muscles, but only to the point where they showed only slight under his scales but enough to make Cynder daydream. His body also grew in length and in height. His wings as well were longer and his tail now looked long enough to be better for combat. The horns on Spyro's head had grown longer and had more of a curve to them instead of the normal sharp turns.

While she was admiring his body, Spyro in turn looked over Cynder's again, though his was more to check for injuries, but that didn't stop his subconscious from enjoying the view. Cynder was now more slimmer but had muscles that told Spyro not to piss her off. Cynder's body was also more curved than before causing Spyro to blush, though not enough to show, as he had a sudden thought. If they were old in body that meant they were probably mature enough now. Throwing the thoughts away Spyro noticed that Cynder's wing blades were longer but looked dull. Looking back at her tail Spyro realized it too grew, a lot.

"Um, Cynder. Your tail." And that was all that was needed. Cynder looked to her tail and realized it was now had a near two foot blade on the end and not a single sharp edge. Swinging it around to get a better look Cynder started ranting about how useless it was now.

Despite everything happening Spyro registered that Cynder's voice also changed. Now it sounded somewhere between her younger self; gruff in a female way and slightly scratchy, and her adult self; smug, cocky, and seductive. Now her voice was a mix. It still had the gruffness, though only slightly, that gave it a 'don't fuck with me or die' tone, and had a slightly seductive ring to it. With the two mixed together gave her voice a sing-song ring that was sounded angelic to Spyro. The two different tones just simply countered against each other to form her voice with the right sound.

Spyro thought that if he wasn't already in love with Cynder, then her voice would have fixed that.

Even though Spyro loved the sound of her voice Spyro knew that they would need to be on the move soon. If what the cheetah said was true there might by more near by.

"Cynder." She continued ranting.

"Cynder." Spyro said more sternly. She wasn't acknowledging him.

"CYNDER!" Spyro yelled, tired of her ignoring him. Cynder look at him, a mix of innocence and confusion on her face.

"Yes? Did you need something?" She asked calmly like she never even ranted just moments before. All Spyro did in reply was hang his mouth open slightly before looking to where the cheetah and panther rested, deadpanned and shook his head. Said cheetah and panther were trying to hold back laughter, and failing completely.

Looking back at Cynder, who now had a grin pulling at the sides of her face, Spyro gave her an annoyed look before speaking.

"I know you were doing that on purpose." Her grin started to take over.

"Keep it up and I won't do as I said I would." That got her to straighten up. First a look of shock and disbelief showed on her face before changing into one of sadness, though it looked more like pouting. Smiling Spyro continued, causing Cynder's head to rise.

"If you stop your little pranking and jokes for a while I'll keep the promises." Cynder's tail started to shake a little from happyness. "Now, my answer to you 'overgrowth' is the sharpening stone in you're pouches on sash belt. If not you'll just have to wait until we get somewhere where to can us a grind stone. But, something tells me you already knew that." The grin that now sprouted on her face confirmed his suspensions. Shaking his head Spyro moved on to more pressing matters.

"Are you feeling completely healed." Cynder nodded and tried showing it by attempting to stretch and flex but winced. She tried to hide it but Spyro saw it. Dumping the rest of the contents of the bag out, three red, and three green, Spyro gestured for Cynder to take them.

"No. I'm not the only one who needs them." Spyro stared at her for a moment before moving the gems so that a green and two red was in front of Cynder while Spyro had the others. Cynder looked ready to argue but Spyro cut her off.

"I'm mostly just exhausted of my breath. I'll survive with just this. Besides, we'll find more gems later on." And that was final and Cynder knew it. She knew that there were two reasons as to why Spyro did what he did. One, his love for her. Cynder knew that Spyro loved her more than anything, he expressed it however he could within the Mind-scape but those antics grew dull after a while, which is why he promised to do more 'romantic' things when they got out, provided that either the war was over or if they were set free during to finish it. Apparently if was the latter. The second was more simple, Spyro was just plain stubborn. Putting those two together made it dam near impossible for Cynder to get Spyro to do much for himself before he cares for her.

After all of the gems were absorbed Spyro glanced at the bipedal duo. Looking back at Cynder, Spyro spoke, though in a whispered voice.

"Remember Cynder, I'm not supposed to be in any kind of relationship. Even with the war on, there's a chance that when, and if, we win the war, as well as survive, that the Elders will stick to the rules. That being said we should probably just act like two that formed a friendship when battling with each other." Cynder rolled her eyes. They had been over this plenty of times, but she understood Spyro's edginess. He didn't want some unknown consequences to fall upon her.

"I know. But listen here, any time we don't have to be 'friends', you keep to those promises and court me properly. I am a lady after all." Cynder too whispered but turned her head to the side with her eyes closed, but Spyro saw that she was glancing at him, so he knew it was one of her jokes.

Turning around Spyro walked off. Calling over his shoulder for Cynder to come with, Spyro went to the others in the room. Both were still attending each other's wounds. Looking between the two, Spyro made an assumption, though probably not his best. He waited until Cynder was next to him before speaking.

"So are you two a couple or what?"

Haven's eyes almost popped out of his head at the remark but Hunter, despite also being very surprised, had other things on hand and used Haven's surprised state to act on said things. A audible pop was heard and the dragons winced while Haven let out a yell causing all in the room to wince, two in particular more than before. Haven was actually wrong, he didn't sprain or break his leg, he pulled his knee out of place. He just didn't realize it because he still had adrenalin pumping through him still.

Hunter turned to the dragons and waited a moment to let their hearing come back.

"No we're not. More like forced brothers. We spent the last week with each other only just after meeting each other. The thing is, we actually have a lot more in common than we thought. I actually lost a bet. I thought we would be at each other's throats before we got here. Come on, get up. Here." Hunter turned his attention to Haven and pulled him up and gave him his broadsword to him and picked up his bow. While Haven tested his leg, Hunter introduced them.

"I'm Hunter of Avalar. This is Haven, other wise know as the Bartender from what he told me. We already know who you are, Spyro, Cynder." Hunter nodded to each respectively.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. Let's get out of here and we'll give you both a summary of what's been happening when were safe." Haven said while glaring at Hunter. Hunter just stared back, not a care in the world.

"Let's go." Haven said an gestured for them to leave. Only to stop when Cynder spoke up.

"Hey. What's that?"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm stopping here mainly so all of my readers can have a new chapter. I have a few new ideas that will cause me to make a third book after this one. One after the war. I should really start writing my idea down so I don't for get them. Also, (I'm really just adding this to keep everyone happy and up to date), while in the Mind-scape Cynder educated Spyro on things he didn't know before, just mainly common thing he he would see in the world out side of a Swamp, the grind stone for instance, things on war, strategies, ect. ect. So don't be completely off the wall if Spyro says something he probably shouldn't know. Same goes vise-versa for Cynder. Though that is more on the side of Cynder learning how to act properly in public. An lastly I know that there is a long stretch between post, reason; I don't really have that many ideas coming to me so I normally wait a week then start brainstorming, it helps a little. This time I'll start early and write when an idea comes to mind. No promises. And actual lastly, I found that what I thought was a ten thousand word chapter when I really thought it was close to one hundred thousand is actually very long, I decided to just dial down to a couple thousand plus, that's seems better to me. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	4. Shackled, but Pretty?

**A/N: Got nothing, but thanks for the reviews. Please R &R.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or any if his archives.**

* * *

"Hey, what's that?" Cynder's question was random and not directed at anyone, so everyone turned to her in wondor at what Cynder was referring to. Once all eyes were on Cynder, she walked to it. A simple wooden box laid on the ground, dropped from the clutches of a fallen bulbin. Once there Cynder picked the box up and rotated it around, sitting on her rear for better balance. During which, Spyro, Haven, and Hunter moved to join her, Spyro at her side and Haven and Hunter opposite.

"Here we go." Cynder muttered, finding the latch holding the lid shut. When she opened it she gave a 'huh'. Spyro looked over her shoulder to see what she found. Two light green emerald snakes, curled around and facing each other were inside. Spyro tilted his head.

"What are-" But Spyro was cut off mid-sentence when the 'snakes' gave a small flash of light the same color as themselves starting at their heads and going down to their tail. When the flash finished the 'snakes' started moving and jumped at Spyro and Cynder, each going for it's own target. Before either dragon could react, the 'snakes' wrapped around both dragon's necks snuggly before the glow returned and the 'snakes' stilled and moved no more.

The event took no longer than ten seconds but all four were unmoving, two not having a clue what exactly happened, while the other two wondered the point for Malefor's army to bring them, of all things, jewelry. Looking at the two bipeds, Cynder questioned.

"What the hell are these?" The two looked simply dumfounded.

"Not a clue. Maybe Ignitus or one of the other Guardians know." Haven answer honestly. Hunter just nodded along. Spyro just shook his head and attempted to remove the necklace but found that it wouldn't budge.

"Great. I'm being forced to wear jewelry. Whatever, let's just go." Spyro walked off, but he only got near thirty feet when a green glowing cord of energy revealed itself and snapped tight, stopping Spyro flat and pulling Cynder, who still hadn't moved, along with Haven and Hunter. Looking at the cord then to Cynder and back to the cord, Spyro grabbed the cord with one claw and pulled slightly, moving Cynder slightly. Looking at Cynder once move, Spyro spoke.

"Oh, this is just fantastic. Now we're shackled to each other." Despite the situation, Haven and Hunter laughed. Cynder looked at them.

"It's not funny." She deadpanned.

"Actually it is. Two once enemies, later forced to spend three years in a cyrstal next to each other, and now, now when your freedom is given back, your chained together. It's priceless." Hunter nearly laughed out instead of spoke.

Spyro and Cynder shared a look. If only they knew. Turning around, Spyro spoke once more, feigning some anger to seem irritated at the events, he needed to keep up appearances after all.

"Let's just go, I'm too tired to deal with any more bullshit."

* * *

It had been three days since the young dragons had been set free and both had learned of the happenings of the past three years. Both weren't really surprised to find that the moment Malefor created a body that he was angry. What they were surprised about was who he took it out on, his ape army, turning them into shadows of their former selves, walking skeletons. What happened after was mostly self explanatory. Malefor created the bulbins and restarted his campaign against his own kind once more. Spyro was exceptionally saddened, and greatly angered, for what Malefor did to the Temple, rising it from the planet to act as his fortress.

After learning all they could each day, the dragons would then test their new bodies as they traveled. Spyro and Cynder soon found that all their training within the Mind-scape wasn't in vein. All of their powers and techniques transferred over to their older bodies so well that all they needed to do was familiarize themselves with their new bodies. Not that either Haven, Hunter, or anyone for that matter needed to know that Spyro and Cynder spent the whole tree years in a mental realm, all by themselves. They also found that with their new bodies they both could now easily hover and fly through the air with no problem, be it long distance or a small gap that needed crossing. This also opened up to new opportunities in fighting, so before going to sleep, the dragons would stay up a little longer to practice so they would be ready for battles, not that they really needed much sleeping since they did for three years straight. Haven and Hunter just sat back and observed, cheering both on when one was winning a spar, mostly Cynder that is.

Now all four of the travelers, though warriors is a better word, were sitting around a fire sharing stories with one another, though Cynder mostly stayed silent. Her stories were ones she would rather keep to herself. The only one she ever shared them with was Spyro, and would only with him and him alone. The sun had set and the four were starting to dose off to sleep, Cynder was already ahead of the rest and was laying curled up next to Spyro with her wings covering her to keep warm. Haven just finished his story and looked at Cynder across from him.

"She trust you, doesn't she?" Asked Haven. It was more of a statement. Spyro looked down at Cynder where she lay, close enough to be with him but just far enough to arouse no suspension.

"Yeah, she does. And since her caretaker died, I'm probably the only one she'll ever trust fully. She trust the Guardians, just not as much. I think I'll be the only one that she will ever open up to." His words left a silence across the small clearing they were in.

"Why?" Asked Hunter, breaking the silence. Spyro looked to them.

"Because I didn't care, and I still don't." Haven and Hunter looked confused.

"Don't care about what?" Asked Hunter. Spyro took a moment to think. He looked into the fire as he spoke.

"I don't care about what she did. I don't care that she killed innocents. I don't care that she was a major part in Malefor's campaign to extinguish the Dragon race and any that stand in his way. I don't care. What I do care about," Spyro shifted his gaze to Cynder's form beside him.

"What I do care about is helping her. Cynder never had any friends, and probably never will. I want to give her that chance. I want to be her friend because it's the right thing to do. In the small amount of time we had spent together before we were crystalized we learned about each other. Once, we called each other enemies, now, we call each other friends." He wanted to say something more, but knew he couldn't.

Neither spoke, because both Haven and Hunter knew that what Spyro spoke of was something that most would never experience, true friendship. A small but cold wind blew, forcing Cynder to shiver. Spyro, along with Haven and Hunter saw this. While Hunter threw another log on, Spyro placed his wing over Cynder's, covering all but her head. Not a moment after Cynder stopped shivering.

Spyro smiled and laid down, closing one eye, leaving the other resting solely on Cynder's form. The other two took this as a sign that their nights conversations were over and laid down from their sitting position to fall asleep.

* * *

A wet sensation going up the side of his head prompted Spyro to open his eyes to find Cynder grooming his head. Unsurprisingly it was still dark, signifying that he only slept a couple hours. Just moving his eyes, Spyro didn't want Cynder to stop licking him, Spyro saw that both Haven and Hunter were asleep. Sighing, Spyro closed his eyes and waited until Cynder finished. When she didn't, Cynder rose and walked away towards the trees. Spyro watched her every move.

'Probably wants to talk.' Spyro thought. Rising and moving after her before the chain started pulling him, Spyro followed. Spyro kept walking until he found Cynder sitting at the edge of a cliff near their camp. Sitting beside her Spyro looked at the stars.

"I wasn't asleep." Said Cynder quietly.

"I know." Responded Spyro without even looking at her. Waiting a moment to see if she would respond back Spyro glanced at her to find Cynder crying. Reaching out, Spyro grabbed Cynder and pulled her to him, wrapping his wings around her as she cried into his chest. Spyro whispered to her to stop.

When she did she only spoke in a low volume.

"I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you." That was all Spyro needed to know what troubled her. She did this before in the Mind-scape. Cynder would break down and cry about how she didn't deserve to be free because of what she did. Spyro always comforted her.

"Yes, you do. You were forced and had no choice. As I said before though, I don't care what you did. I love for who you are, not for who you were." His words didn't have an immediate change but gradually Cynder stopped crying. Reaching up Cynder touched the necklace that acted as a shackle.

"Still, I do deserve this, to be chained down."

"So now I'm holding you back." His try at humor had some success. Cynder scoffed but a small smile was showing.

"No. I just mean I deserve to be chained down."

"Well, your not. You are chained to me. Besides, try to find the good in the bad. We're shackled, but I think that the color of the snake helps bring out your eyes. Shackled, but pretty." Spyro summed it up and liked the results. Cynder raised up slightly to look at him in the eyes, as if looking for lies. There was none, and there never would be, at least for her. Resting her head once more Cynder spoke.

"At least we have a reason for why we can't be away from each other." It was a simple statement but Spyro cought the hidden meaning.

"Now you're being dirty." Said Spyro, chuckling.

They stayed that way until the sun rose.

* * *

The sunlight passed through the trees only for a moment, but that was all that was needed. The small flash of light woke Hunter and he rose up from his makeshift bed. Looking to where Haven slept, Hunter found Haven still sleeping. Grabbing a rock, Hunter hit him in the head, startling Haven, who jumped up with a dagger in hand, looking for danger. Once he saw none he looked at Hunter.

"Why do you do that?" Hunter chuckled.

"It's funny." Haven just scoffed and moved to collect his things, but stopped once he realized something.

"Where are the dragons?" His question was met with Hunter quickly rising with bow and arrow at the ready. Haven himself grabbed his sword. Before either could do more though, the sound of wings beating in the air drew their attention. Both Spyro and Cynder were flying in, both carrying a deer. Lowering his bow Hunter spoke.

"Where were you?" His tone was emotionless signaling he was either angry or accusing someone for something. Spyro and Cynder landed before answering.

"We woke before you and decided to get something to eat." Said Spyro.

"Isn't it a bit obvious?" Asked Cynder gesturing to their kills.

"I thought neither of you knew how to hunt." Stated Haven after he sheathed his sword.

"No, you assumed that. For the past few days you have been hunting for us for no reason. We honestly thought you were just being kind." Said Spyro, correcting them while Cynder started on her breakfast. Hunter deadpanned and settled with eating his ration, while Haven stood there, his left eye twitching slightly. Finally, he too ate his own ration when Spyro started eating, grumbling the whole time about being under-informed.

When all finished they set off once more.

"So how long until we get there?" Asked Spyro, trying to start a conversation. Hunter glacned back at him.

"It took us a week to find you and it's been three days so about four more. Less if you both flew but I doubt that Ignitus would like it much if he found that you abandoned us in favor of speed."

"Great." Said Spyro. He he didn't sound very enthusiastic about it.

"Hunter, how close are we to Alavar." Asked Haven, drawing both Spyro's and Cynder's attention to him. Hunter looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Another day at least. Why?"

"Because I think we were followed." Replied Haven. Hunter, Spyro, and Cynder started glancing around, wondering how he knew. Looking back at Haven, Hunter asked.

"How do you know."

"Because we just walked into a trap." All tensed at his words. Finally, Hunter spoke, relaxing as he did so his body hung limply.

"Well, shit. This is going to hurt." Before anyone could ask what he meant, a strange blue glowing orb struck him in the back, sending him flailing onto the ground. Only to remain motionless. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Spyro and Cynder acted first. In a flash they were facing in opposite directions with their rear flanks next to each other. Their version of being back-to-back. When Haven moved he was to late. Another orb came and knocked him unconscious, this time the attack came from a different direction.

"Cynder, call it when you see it!" Spyro called to Cynder as he scanned the trees surrounding them.

"Will d-ON MY LE-!" Her words were cut off as the orb struck her too. Spyro turned just in time to see Cynder hit the ground. Before he could do more Spyro heard a sound, like something powering up. Not even bothering to look Spyro jumped to the right, dodging the orb. Spyro watched the orb continue only for a moment before tracing it's trajectory to its source. Spinning in the air with his wings and launched a fireball at the source.

A yellow something jumped from behind a tree, just as the fireball made contact and exploded. Despite attempting to dodge, the creature was still thrown through air by the blast. It was knocked out from its rough landing and Spyro had chance to see that it was a cheetah, but he only had a chance. Another orb, quickly followed by two more came flying at him from different direction.

Sliding around Spyro ducked under the first, seeing as it was higher, and fired a fireball at the last two, right between them. While it seemed he missed, Spyro actually meant to do so and quickly used his limited control over Fire and split the fireball in half, sending both towards the orbs, intercepting them and countering them out. Before Spyro continued his planned attack, a voice interrupted him.

"Do it, and she dies." Turning to it's source, Spyro found a male cheetah with dark yellow fur holding a knife to Cynder's throat. Cynder was still unconscious.

"Do as I say, and she'll live, maybe." Spyro didn't move. Acting upon command, two cheetahs revealed themselves and bound Spyro's wings and placed a muzzle on Spyro's muzzle, keeping him from using his elemental powers. Releasing Cynder the cheetah walked to Spyro. Grabbing a leather strap, the cheetah forced Spyro to look at him as he spoke.

"Your kind started the world's problem, Malefor, so we'll end it, starting with you."

Spyro only growled in response, it was all he could do.

* * *

 **BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **A/N: I have a few things to say, first, I now know why its getting harder to write, I lost my enthusiasm. So, to counter this I am going to stop writing for a while, don't know how long, might even start another story of another game, in fact I will. I've been wanting to do either and Halo or Skyrim fic for a while. I actually should have realized this sooner because it's the same thing with me reading a book, I'll be reading a certain type of stories then get bored and move to another, only to come back to the first after I made a complete circle. But don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story, I'm just taking a break until I get the Mo-Jo back, I might even read my own stories to get more ideas. Thank you for read/following/favoriting/ext. Please review.**


	5. Valley of Avalar

**A/N: I'm back. So, unlike I originally planned I started a Pokémon fic but I like it so nod off. I started something where I give a song per chapter so I'll continue it here. One more thing, I'll be jumping between stories to keep both going.**

 **Thick as Theives by Shinedown.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or his franchise.**

* * *

A groan escaped Cynder. The constant nudges were getting on her nerves. Opening her eyes Cynder found Spyro looking down at her, his troubled look faded when she woke. Cynder took note of the muzzle that adorned his snout.

"Grrr- Hurmp!" Cynder attempted to speak but found that she also had a muzzle holding her mouth shut. Spyro growled catching her attention. He nodded to Hunter and Haven, who where tied to a large post with their arms strung above them. In doing so Cynder finally took note of where they were.

Walls made of wood lined around a village in the middle of a forest. Only one entrance was open and was constantly being patrolled by cheetahs carrying either staffs or bows. There were a multitude of other cheetahs around of both adults and children, the parents kept their young from getting near. Both Spyro and Cynder were tied to a different post by the green chain that held them.

"I over heard that they found out about that and decided to use it." Haven informed them. "Oh look, the chief's paying us a visit. All four captives looked over and found a tall cheetah coming towards them, a sword was strapped to his waist. Spyro growled lowly as he approached. The cheetah went straight to Haven and Hunter.

"And here I thought that you couldn't get anymore lower than leaving your village but you go and join the dragons. Worse is that you have one of **them** with you." The chief pointed at Haven. Hunter and Haven shared a look.

"Honestly it wasn't my idea, nor did I have much of a choice. And I didn't leave the village, I was captured by dogs and put in a fighting ring. If the apes never attacked then I wouldn't have gotten free. Dragon's just happened to show up and got me out of there and showed me what kind of war was on the horizon, one that would decide the fate of the world. I simply chose to help rather than watch the world burn." Hunter replied. The chief crossed his arms.

"And the panther?" His tone wasn't as aggressive but still held an edge. Haven scowled lightly.

"I have a name you know." The chief didn't miss a beat.

"And I don't care." Haven made to say more but Hunter shot him a look. Looking back at the chief hunter continued.

"He's an old friend to one of the Guardian dragons. He caught wind of some suspicious activity and went to ask him about it and stayed ever since." The chief scoffed.

"And what about now?"

"One of the Guardians asked us to go and retrieve these two," Hunter gestured to the pair of dragons, "from behind enemy lines. You know the legend of the purple dragon. Well, that one there is meant to stop Malfor."

"I do know the stories of Malefor. As a child he was seen as a bringer to a new world, now look at us. This one can be no different. They even like having the same company around." The chief looked at Cynder as if hoping she would burst into flames. Cynder's composure faltered slightly but she regained it after a moment. The chief shook his head and looked back at Hunter.

"Besides, whatever you were doing in Malefor's territory obviously didn't do any good. Grublins are marching here as we speak." All four of the prisoner's eyes widened.

"Chief Prowlus, the grublins are attacking!" Yelled a cheetah holding a staff. Behind him other cheetahs were firing arrows at grublins at they approached, from both the air and ground.

"Defend the village! Darius, get the women and children out of here now!" Yelled Prowlus.

"We can't, the grublins have surrounded us."

"Then get them to the center of the village!"

"Hey!" Another voice sounded out. Spyro was standing up and his muzzle was torn to shreds at his feet. "Release us, we'll help."

"No, you're prisoners, we'll handle this." With that Prowlus charged into the grublins. With no guards around them, Spyro and Cynder were soon made targets by the grublins.

"Cynder?!" Spyro looked over and found that Cynder had did as he did and tore her muzzle off. She looked at him.

"Ready." They looked at the grublins, four each.

"Remember that we're chained so stay close to the post."

"What about the others." Spyro glanced at Hunter and Haven. They were playing dead and the grublins knew no better.

"Looks like that got it handled." Two of the grublins jumped at when he spoke but he dodged to the left and wrapped his tail around one and squeezed until it fell limp.

The remaining three decided to attack all in one go. Spyro roasted one, dodged the seconded and nearly cut the third in half. As the last one turned to attack a ice spear pierced its chest. As Spyro was using barbaric techniques, Cynder was using more graceful ones.

Dancing around the first, Cynder stabbed the second and third with still overly large tail blade. There wasn't much of an edge by the point was still useful. The fourth met its fate to her jaws. The first rebounded for an attack but got a face full of acid. A good portion of the acid got on the chain holding her and Spyro's green chain and the post itself and was burning through.

"Uh, Spyro?" He looked over to see the green chain be released and disappear, then the post started to tilt until it snapped and fell between them. Luckily it only fell on grublins. Spyro looked as Cynder.

"Nice job, come on, let's help clear this place of grublins. I'll handle the ones on the group while you take out the ones around in the air." Cynder just nodded, she didn't really want to mention that it was an accident. Charging into the battle both forgot about Hunter and Haven.

"What the? What are you doing?" Screamed Prowlus.

"What does it look like. They'll kill us just as much as you. Don't worry, we're not going to run off without our friends." Replied Spyro as he suddenly remembered Hunter and Haven.

"Fine then. Go and close the gate to slow them down." Ordered Prowlus as he slashed at a flying grublin.

"Cynder! Move to the gate and cover me." Spyro started charging for the gate with his horns down, knocking any grublin in his path out of his way, Cynder right on his tail slashing at any flying grublin that tried to get at Spyro from the sky. Once at the gate Spyro started to find a way to close it while Cynder landed to fend off the grublins trying to get in. The gate doors were swung outwards so that when closed they would be harder to open. A plan quickly formed in Spyro's head. He joined Cynder in the defence.

"I'm going to clear the gateway and I need you to use your wind element to swing the doors shut." Cynder nodded as she blocked an blade with her own.

"Ready, now!" Cynder jumped and took to the skies as Spyro stomped the ground, sending a shockwave outward towards his front then sent fire right behind it, burning any grublin within. When his flame dispersed from sight, Cynder summoned wind to blow the doors closed. When it closed a pair of cheetahs put a beam in place to hold the doors shut. Once on the ground again Cynder and Spyro charged back into battle.

Finally the last grublin fell when a warning came from one of the cheetahs. Overhead was a group of wyverns, an enemy that Hunter and Haven told them about. The pair of dragons didn't even wait for them to get close and took flight to meet them in the air. As they did Spyro noticed something

"Cynder, is just me or does it look like they're lining up." And he was right. While it wasn't a straight line, the wyverns were in a line of a sorts.

"Yup, they sure do. Come on, let's show what we can really do."

With a burst of speed, Spyro and Cynder used their ranged attacks to take out the stragglers before clashing with the head of the swarm. Cutting off their own self flight, the pair would slash a vital part of their foe, either their wings so they fell to their deaths, or their necks intending to take the head off, then jump to another and attack again. The ones that missed would stop and turn back around for another attack, only to end up being killed.

The on lookers from fhe ground were amazed at the spectacle happening before them. Hunter and Haven were espicialy surprised of what was happening. They had heard of what Spyro and Cynder were capable of but by the looks of things they had been doing this for years. If they hadnt personally went and retrieved them, then Hunter could have sworn that the dragons had been training instead of being captured. If only they knew how right they were.

In one final move, Spyro and Cynder killed the last enemy air and took back to their own power of flight. Looking around to be sure of no more enemies, the pair went back to the village. Prowlus was already there waiting and a crowd surrounded them after they landed, but they were more hesitant to do much more. The dragons display of power proved that they wouldn't be ones to be placed back in captivity easily. Prowlus stood there for a moment before finally sighing.

"I'm sorry. I think I might have jumped to conclusions with you two. You're free to go, but they aren't going. Panthers are our enemy in general and Hunter has to answer for not returning when he could." The pair glanced at each other.

"Sir," one of the cheetahs, Darius, started, "we only sustained minimal loss, but Meadow is missing."

"I saw him this morning, said he was going out for herbs." A random cheetah said.

Prowlus thought for a moment before speaking.

"We can't risk a search party right now, it's to dangerous right now." Spyro took the opportunity.

"What if we could help you find him in exchange for releasing our friends." Prowlus looked at him then to Hunter and Haven. Looking back at Spyro he answered.

"Alright, deal. But don't return without Meadow, you'll only risk bring more the blind back." Spyro nodded and was about to join Cynder, who alread took off, when the other cheetah spoke again.

"The herbs Meadow was looking for grow along the river near by, you can start there." Spyro nodded and took off. Together, him and Cynder followed the river. Prowlus watched until they were out of sight. Turning towards Hunter and Haven the chief approached them. Grabbing a chair, Prowlus sat in front of them, but decided to cut their bonds first.

"Alright, tell me everything."

* * *

The valley was more open than Spyro had anticipated and from his aerial view he could tell there were places hidden between the trees. Most of the small valley was open land with hills but either trees or cliffs blocked off any exit. Only way in or out seemed to be the river. Cynder was having similar thoughts.

"Let's land and go from there, there's to many blind spots we can't see." The duo landed by a tree at a curve in the river. Looking up and down the river, Spyro spoke his thoughts.

"So, up, or down?" He looked at Cynder.

"Let's try up. It looks like there's something at that waterfall." She pointed up river. Spyro followed her claw and saw what she meant.

"At least it looks clear of enemies." Suddenly the ground rumbled slightly before five grublins came up from underground. The pair jumped into a defensive stance.

"You were saying, sweety?" Spyro just chuckled and shook his head.

"I just knew you were going to start the pet names the first chance you got." And Spyro jumped at the grublins with the intent to rip them apart, Cynder right behind him.

"Alright then, which do you like more, the seductress or honey?" Asked Spyro as he sat looking off into the sky. Cynder had the last one and was in the process of ripping it's throat out. She looked up.

"For what? A pet name?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't know. You figure it out." As she finished she walked past Spyro, nudging him lightly with her tail as she did, and followed the river to the waterfall, swinging her read and tail as she did. Spyro watched her every move.

"Yup, Seductress it is." A grin was tugging at his mouth. Cynder have him as mischievous look over her shoulder before going full gallop towards the waterfall. Spyro threw up dust in his chase after her.

As Cynder neared the waterfall, she slowed to allow Spyro to catch up. When she did something shine caught her eye. She started for it. When Spyro finally caught up she was half way there.

"What did you find?"

"Don't know. Maybe a clue perhaps." She called over he shoulder. He was still behind her when she got there.

"So what is it?" Asked Spyro once more. Cynder deadpanned.

"Well I can see who's going to be the annoying one in this relationship." She mumbled.

"Only to keep it from getting dull." Replied Spyro to the surprise of Cynder, who did think he heard her. "Looks like some kind of chest. Wanna open it?"

"Uh, sure." It took some effort, and a little 'motivation' from Spyro. By motivation Spyro was actually commenting about having a weak court-mate, which earned him a slap to the back of the head. It didn't stop his laughter. Shaking her head Cynder pull out a golden helmet with green lining and blade-like spikes on the top. Turning it around to look at it, Cynder found that it was for a dragon about the size of Spyro. She glanced at said dragon, who was still laughing and not paying attention, and got an idea. And a little vengeful.

"Hey Spyro."

"Haha, ha. Uh, wha-! OUCH!" Just as he turned to look at her Cynder slammed the helmet on his head, putting it on him perfectly.

"Hmm, perfect fit. Let's see what else we got here? I wonder if the ancestors are still looking out for us or something?" Cynder asked no one as she found a golden armor cuffs, also with green lining, that just happened to fit her. Spyro was rubbing his head while looking at the helmet before placing it back on and mumbled.

"Or something." Cynder glared at him.

"That was revenge for the weak comment. And what about you, you're not going soft on me are you?" She looks in the chest again. "There's nothing else, let's go." With that Cynder walked on. Spyro grudgingly followed.

"For the record, I'm not going soft, its just that metal hurts when you're hit in the head with it." Cynder just rolls her eyes.

"What, you want me kiss it where it hurts?" She asked in a mocking like manner.

"Oh, ha ha ha. Make fun of me why don't ya. But, if you would, it hurts right here." Spyro stopped just as Cynder did and pointed at his lips. Cynder raised a brow and smirked.

"Alright." As Cynder made to kiss him, Spyro, believing she would, leaned forward slightly and closed his eyes. Cynder suddenly blew really hard in Spyro's face, using her wind element for a little help, and pushed his head back forcefully. Spyro shock his head at the sudden discomfort and glared at Cynder as she walked away giggling.

"Tease." Which only prompted more giggling as they made their way to the not-so-hidden cave behind the waterfall.

"Think that's where Meadow was looking for herbs?" Asked Spyro.

"Only one way to know." The pair took to the sky, did a three-sixty and burst through the water into the cave. They landed after entering and shook the remaining water off and walked into the cave. As they were walking into a large room-like space, Spyro looked around.

"If I was looking for herbs, this isn't where I would be looking."

"I don't think he was looking for herbs here."

"What makes you say that." Cynder pointed to the far end of the cave.

"Because I don't think that involves being held up by floating rocks." The pair made to dash to the cheetah but when a large creature burst from the ground did they realize their mistake.

"Its a trap!" Cynder voiced their thoughts. The thing roared and sung it's axe over it's head at them. Deciding that jumping to the side was better than being squashed, the duo jumped apart from each other. Spyro recovered first and tackled it down. Before he could do more the thing grabbed him and threw him away. Grabbing it's axe, the thing as going to try and split Spyro apart like a lot of wood.

"Hey! Troll, over here!" The distraction worked. The 'troll' looked at the cheetah, giving Spyro a chance to stand and fire a fire blast, knocking it back Cynder joined in and backed the thing into the wall, knocking it's axe down as they did. For a moment the troll stood there then roared again but was cut off this time.

"Shut the hell up!" Spyro a had partially picked the fallen axe up and swung it around, burying it in the trolls head, effectively silencing it. It fell and didn't get up.

"Good job you two, trolls are harder to kill than normal grublins." Spyro and Cynder looked to the speaker and found the cheetah was awake, if only slightly. Spyro was surprised. He pointed at it.

"That thing is a gurblin!?" The cheetah nodded slightly.

"Their kind are called trolls. Just like the wyverns are completely different but are still grublins, trolls are also grublins. Let's just hope that was the only one." Suddenly the entire cave shook and a number came from the ground, completely surrounding Spyro and Cynder. With their backs together they prepared.

"What do you say we pull a little time trick?" Cynder chuckled and wrapped her tail around Spyro's. When Spyro used his time stop ability, anything not touching him wouldn't slow down. Cynder had to make sure she didn't slip away neither. Instantly time slowed almost to a stopping point but Spyro and Cynder moved normally. Tied to each other, the pair danced between the enemies, slashing, cutting, and ripping them apart before the force of doing so even started to show on the grublins. As they moved the grublins just barely showed signs of seeing them move before the pair finished the attack and came to a stop, just in front to the cheetah. To took its normal speed and Cynder unwound her tail. Spyro looked slightly troubled, while the cheetah was befuddled.

"What was that?" His restraints fell apart to reveal a trio of grublins a fan the moment they could. Helping the cheetah up, Cynder answered him.

"An ability of my friend here. When he does it I have to hold on or can't do it with him."

"Well, it sure looks usef-" The cheetah grunted in pain and fell back to one knee, holding his other leg.

"I don't think I can walk, my leg is broken. Go on, tell Prowlus, the chief, where I am." He told them, thinking they didn't know Prowlus.

"We know Prowlus. He sent us but said not to bother coming back without you, if you Meadow that is." The cheetah scoffed.

"Figures. Well, down the river is a boat, if you bring it here I can use it to get to the village, otherwise its no use." Cynder nodded.

"We'll get it."

"You'll need the orbs to release the raft. They are in a storage space, Locked down. A hermit that lives near by has the key. To find him you'll need to find the rock wall with markings on it by a waterfall that will be near the raft. Also, that armor, I noticed one of those grublins toy in with a similar piece over there. It looked like it might fit one of you." Cynder glanced in the direction he pointed then spoke to Spyro.

"I'll be right back." Cynder went over to a wide cave-room and found another piece of armor. After looking over it she found that it fit over her upper tail to protect her rear. Doning the extra armor, Cynder joined Spyro then promised Meadow not to be to long and left. The armor they had was nothing like what they had before but it was better than nothing. As they were leaving the cave Cynder noticed that Spyro still looked troubled.

"What is the matter? You haven't said a single word since before we killed those grublins." She asked.

"It's just, my time stop ability, it was harder to control that time and it didn't seem to last as long."

"Do you know why?"

"Maybe. When I made the Crystal I was using that same ability. Maybe that drained me and I haven't just fully regained the strength to hold it for a long period of time."

"We'll just have to make sure that we don't use it as much. Do you still have the shadow element?"

"Yup." To prove his point Spyro raised a paw and summoned shadow fire and surrounded his paw in it, then dispersed it just as quickly.

"Alright, well, let's get moving. We have to go the hermit to get the raft. Let's just follow the river until we find the raft and go from there." They left the cave the same way they came in, by flying through the waterfall but this time the they keep flying over the river and followed it all the way down to where the ratf was being held up.

"Alrigh, so now what?" Asked Spyro. "I wasn't really paying attention." Cynder rolled her eyes.

"Figures. There should be another waterfall near by that we need to find."

"I saw one back there as we past by. Think that one is it?"

"Least you're useful for something." Cynder said as she walked past him.

"Hey! I'm useful for more things." Said Spyro as he caught up with her.

"Like what?" Cynder teased.

"Let's see, keeping you warm at night,"

"Don't have to, I'm a dragon."

"Keeping in you company," He continued like he didn't hear her.

"I spent most of my life having little to no company so I'm used to it." He was starting to get irritated.

"Providing you with love." Cynder took a moment longer to respond.

"Okay, two things your useful for." Spyro just scoffed and shook his head, a smile tugging at his mouth. Cynder just started laughing. "I'm kidding. You know that I need you. Besides, its not like I can be a far distance from you." She pulled on the neckless to prove her point.

"I thought it was _my_ job to annoy _you_."

"We gotta take turns." She replied as the found the waterfall.

"Look, there." Said Cynder, pointing at the rock wall to the left of the waterfall. A three toed paw was etched into the stone. "Come on." The pair took off from the ledge they were on and landed on the the other side of the river in front of the wall. Spyro looked at Cynder, who shrugged, then back at the wall. He placed his paw against the much larger carving. With a groan the wall opened up to a short cave that led to a canyon with a fast water rushing through it. The same river as the one flowing into the valley.

"Let's go up river, down river just leads back to the valley." Said Spyro. Cynder nodded and followed Spyro in the air. It was smooth flying until they reached a turn in the canyon. The straight stretch there had high speed head winds forcing them to land on a ledge and continue on foot. Their problem was that the ledge ended and they had no way of continuing. Until Spyro got the idea of using an old tree that still stood to get across on.

"You sure it's long enough." Spyro paused, looked up at the tree, then back down.

"Guess we'll find out." With that he started to push the tree over. At first it didn't want to budge but after a moment it started to tilt until gravity took over. The falling tree hit the canyon wall and held still. The duo was about to cheer in success when the rocks shifted and fell, bringing the tree down with it. Cynder looked down in disappointment but Spyro stared at the the spot where the rocks fell from, looked to his left where old but strong vines clung to the rock face and back.

"Guess we'll have to find another way." Cynder looked at Spyro but found him missing. Shee looked around when a rock fell down next to her. She looked up. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Finding another way." Spyro swung himself from the vines and _ran_ across the wall to where the previous rocks were. He started falling so he reached for a ledge and barely found one in the crevices of the canyon wall. From there Spyro lurched over to the ridge, landing with a grunt. Turning around he spoke.

"Your tur-" Cynder was already on her way. "Or nevermind." Spyro moved out of the way for Cynder to land. Once she did she looked expectantly at Spyro. Knowing what she wanted, Spyro decided to do something else. Walking up to her, Spyro kissed her cheek before turning and judging the next jump. Cynder blinked.

"What was that for?" Spyro didn't even turn around.

"I thought you wanted a reward for a job done well."

"Not that I don't mind it but I was actually waiting for you to lead on." She joined him at the ledge. Spyro looked at her.

"Oh, well then I'll keep that in mind next time." He couldn't help his grin and jumped across the canyon, out of Cynder's reach when she tried to smack him.

"Come on. We got a job to do." Spyro teased as he continued. Cynder just growled playfully and followed.

"Looks like this might be it." Spyro jumped down into a clearing, Cynder right behind him.

"Looks abandoned." Said Cynder. The clearing was empty, surrounded by canyon walls and the river, and had various mines at the edges. Green glowing orbs appeared in the caves. Spyro and Cynder backed up next to each other. In their venture into the clearing they had stopped in the center. "What, are those?"

"I don't know." The orbs started to come out of the caves, revealing the bodies, blackened skeletons. As one the skeletons charged, on instinct the pair chose a side and started attacking. Spyro swung hard with his tail and shattered one apart. "Whatever they are, they're not very strong." More started pouring from the caves.

"But they have the numbers!" The pair kept fighting but were slowly being pushed back by the shear numbers. Something bumped into Spyro's leg. Checking behind him he found Cynder before he focused back on his front. But they where completely surrounded. Having enough, Spyro grabbed one.

"Cynder, duck!" She did. Spyro started spinning around and around as fast as he could, using the skeleton creature as a weapon until the two limbs he held on to were the only thing left. It didn't do as much damage as he had have hoped but it did give them a chance to breath.

"Cynder?" She looked at him. "You think your good for a fury attack?" She nodded.

"Fire and wind?"

"Fire and wind." He confirmed.

The pair locked tails and slowly began to rise up. Fire started flaring up in the air around them only to be picked up in the numerous small tornados that surrounded them. Fire bombs flew out of the twisters as the skeleton where either picked up and tore apart or blown up. When it all ended and the winds had faded all the skeletons were destroyed.

"Next time, let's start with that." Said Cynder. Spyro just chuckled.

"Ah, I see you've met them." Said an unknown voice. Turning around, Spyro and Cynder found a cheetah walking out of the shadows dressed in dark clothing and carrying a large staff with an orb at the top. "You," he pointed at Cynder. "Step closer." She did, if hesitantly. Spyro stayed close in case the cheetah turned hostile. "Yes, I thought that was you, _Cynder_." Cynder froze.

"Uh, pardon?"

"Don't play coy with me. While your size has changed, your eyes stay the same." He leaned on his staff.

"That's not who I am anymore."

"Do you truly think that you can change sides so easily. The ap-" Cynder cut him off.

"You don't even know what I went through when under Malefor's control! And when he seen fit that he did need me no longer he tried to kill me! Well here's something for you to know! Choosing my egg for his schemes was the worse mistake he has ever made. Before the end of this war I'll see to it that he burns!" The cheetah growled angerly as he was backed up against the wall.

"You'll just end up like the apes! Skeletons! Former shadows of themselves, cursed to the shadows!" The cheetah started laughing, crazily. Spyro place a wing over Cynder.

"Come on let's go." As they left so did the cheetah. "That must have been the hermit."

"Guess we're not getting the raft now." She was still angry.

"What are you talking about?" He held up a key. "He dropped this in his retreat from an angry dragon." Cynder snorted and shook her head.

The way back was easier than it was coming. Instead of going threw the cave, the pair just followed the river to the waterfall and went over the ledge with it and landed at the main river's edge.

"Why didn't we just do that earlier?" Asked Cynder.

"Simple, we didn't know where it was at first. Now, where would the supply room be?" Spyro looked around.

"Probably in the valley somewhere, somewhere close to the raft itself." Spyro looked up and down the river again.

"Why do we always have to choose up or down?" Cynder just shook her head. Something in the distance caught her eye.

"Come on." She took off up up river.

"Up it is." Spyro drones and followed Cynder.

Cynder was leading Spyro to what seemed like a windmill, not that Spyro knew what a windmill was. Catching up to Cynder, Spyro asked.

"What exactly is that?" He asked point in at it.

"It's a windmill. From what I know, people use them to mill grain or pump water."

"So why are we going there?"

"Because that seems like a likely place for the storage room to be. Right by it where they make their grain so they can store it." Spyro just nodded. The flight wasn't long and after they pasted over a line of trees, a walking trail could be seen. Right next to the windmill was a barred off cave. Landing, Spyro spoke.

"Guess you were right."

"Yup." Spyro was up to the gate, slid the key in the key hole and opened the door, allowing Cynder through first before going in. The edges of the room were lined with bags of grain and other types of produce. In the center of the room was two glowing orbs.

"Think those are the counterweights?" Asked Spyro.

"Only one way to know." Cynder grabbed one by the handle attached while Spyro grabbed the other.

"I don't think we'll be able to fly with these." Said Cynder.

"I think we might be able to swim to where the cave is and get to the other from there."

"Alright, let's try it." Leaving the storage room, being sure to lock it and take the key, the duo found a little road bump.

"Grublins, great." A group of grublins had decided to ambush the pair and were charging their position now. Placing the orbs and key down, the pair didn't even wait for the grublins to get close and cut lose fire from their maws, burning the grublins in the front. The ones behind, being shielded by their brethren, flanked left and right. In response, Spyro covers the right by launching ice spears at pack of foes, ending each one before they even got close. Cynder, covering left, sent wind slicing through the grublins, killing them long before Spyro. Gathering their the orbs and key before leaving, Spyro and Cynder continued on, heading to where the main river and the stream joined. Once there Cynder recognised another problem.

"Hey, how are we going to get from that side to the other. The ground only levels out of the left side." She said, pointing it out as she spoke. Spyro pointed at an old tree that looked ready to fall.

"We'll do what we did last time and push that tree over."

"Alright, let's go." Cynder jumped into the water and started swimming against the current, heading for the other side. Spyro shook his head. Rearing back, Spyro lurched forward and released an ice breathe across the river, freezing a strip of top water that Spyro took to sliding across. Right by Cynder.

"Hey honey." Cynder nearly choked on water as she saw Spyro slide past. When he reached near the end Spyro jumped off and onto land, dry as can by. And just in time to. The ice bridge broke apart and melted. Cynder was just pulling herself up onto the shore when Spyro spoke.

"You know I was kidding about the swimming part right." It wasn't a question, and Spyro's smirk confirmed it all the more.

"Shut up and take this, asshole." Cynder shoved her orb into Spyro's claws and walked off. Spyro stumbled after her. Juggling the two orbs and the key wasn't easy.

"Hey, if I have to carry these then take the key. You have pouches, I dont."

"Fine. But your still an asshole." She took the key and kept walking. Spyro rolled his eyes.

"Alright. I'm sorry about the whole swim thing. Truthfully I only though about freezing the water after you jumped in." Cynder stopped at the cliff edge, Spyro right next to her.

"Okay then, apology accpted, but, with conditions." Spyro sighed heavily. Where ever the 'conditions' where, it wasn't going to end well.

"What are they?" She grinned evilly

"I can prank you without consequences." Spyro knew this was coming. The funniest thing of their relationship, it was Cynder, the female, who liked to prank. He cast a side long look at her, sighed again, dropped his head, and mumbled.

"I'm going to regret this." Raising his head, Spyro spoke again, this time louder. "Alright, you can start pranking again." Cynder almost squealed in delight but Spyro continued, cutting her off. "BUT, you have to keep it appropriate. We don't need anyone thinking we're closer than friends." Cynder nodded.

"So, now what." Spyro looked to his left. The tree was right there, waiting to be pushed down. Placing the orbs down, he walked over to it.

"Hang on." Putting his weight against the tree, Spyro pushed the tree over. It landed with a loud thud, connecting the two sides. Picking up the the orbs he went across the fallen tree, Cynder right behind him. The walk to the raft was uneventful, quiet even. Once there, Spyro found where the orbs went. When both were placed the raft fell into the river and bobbed side to side. Looking down at it, Cynder spoke the question on their minds.

"So how do we get it up river." Spyro thought for a moment. While in thought his eyes wondered to the neckless on Cynder, reminding him of their limited distancing from each other.

And how one could pull the other.

"I got an idea." Cynder looked at him.

"And what's that?"

"Our necklaces." Cynder raised a brow. "Remember how we can only get so far from each other. We'll use that as a rope to pull the boat up river. There's rope down there but I doubt that it'll hold against the current, maybe holding still, yes. But not when its being pulled. So, who's gonna hold onto the raft and who's pulling?" Cynder took one glance at the raft before diving off the edge and landing on it.

"You fly, I'll hold the raft." Spyro just shook his head.

'This is gonna be fun.' He thought.

* * *

Spyro was ready to collapse right there on the ground. The constant pulling and stopping of the raft and tying it down to move barricades was very stressful on his wings. He didn't fell like flying for a whole day. And the wyverns didn't help any neither.

"What's the matter with you." Spyro looked up to find Cynder next to him, rubbing her neck around the necklace.

"It wouldn't matter. I have my hurt wings, you have a sore neck. Did you put that plank down for Meadow?"

"Did you tie off the boat?"

"Yes." He said, looking at said rope tied into a large narrow rock.

"Then yes." Said plank was leading from the raft to the mouth of the cave, right through the waterfall.

"Come on, let's get Meadow and get back to the village. I'm ready to get out of here." Cynder nodded and followed Spyro deeper into the cave. Meadow was leaning against the entrance way waiting for them.

"I'm guess you got the raft."

"Yeah, but it wasn't as easy as we thought. That hermit has a few screws lose." Said Cynder. "Which reminds me. Here's the key. We sorta had to steal it." Meadow took the key.

"Don't worry, he stole the key from us months back. Prowlus will be glad to have it back." Using the wall for support, Meadow limped to the raft and half hopped, half walked up the ramp, Spyro and Cynder right behind him. The dragons pulled the ramp on deck while Meadow cut the rope with a dagger on board. The ride back down river was a lot easier than up. There were a couple cheetahs waiting by the river near the village who helped stop the raft. From there the trio of cheetah and dragons walked to the gates of the village. In the center of the village was Prowlus with Hunter and Haven next to him, both had their weapons. The thumping of Meadow's limping brought their attention to the new arrivals.

"You've returned, and with Meadow I see." Said Prowlus.

"Yes, and no thanks to you." Snapped Meadow. Raised his hands in an attempt to calm him, Prowlus spoke once more.

"I'm sorry my friend, but that was a test, which held more weight when I heard of the hardships that you two went through from Hunter and Haven here." Said Prowlus, directing the last at Spyro and Cynder. "I confess that I judged too early, but if you are the one to defeat the Dark Master then you'll need all the help you can get." He said to Spyro. Prowlus turned to Hunter and Haven. "If you're going on foot you best take the forbidden passageway. It will get you there faster. And good luck."

"Thank you, Chief Prowlus." Said Haven, bowing his head slightly, as they want away. Before they left, Prowlus spoke once more.

"Know this, panther. You still have to truly prove that you mean us no harm, but, you can be trusted." Haven bowed of more before leaving the village. Following Hunter, the four companions were once more on their way to Warfang.

"So you know, the forbidden passage isn't the easiest way but it is the fastest. Just stay be me and we'll be there tomorrow morning, meaning we'll be traveling at night. Ah, here it is." At a rock wall where vines had overgrown, something was hidden. Moving the vines, Hunter found what he was looking for, a hidden door. Upon opening it revealed a dark passageway. Hunter picked up a couple good sized sticks and handed one to Haven.

"Spyro, a little help." Spyro lit the sticks, making torches for light. "Alright, let's go." Hunter entered the dark tunnel, the dragons and panther to behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: There's your new chapter. Sorry if some things are not on spot corect but be happy with it. Pleas review.**


	6. Some New Tricks

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Here's your song.**

 **When we stand together by Nickleback.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or his franchise.**

* * *

"Alright, I'll say it." Started Haven. "How the hell are you doing that?" Everyone ahead of him turned their heads to look at him but kept walking. Spyro turned back around to watch his step, Cynder and Hunter doing the same.

"All I'm doing is controlling my flame to keep it from going out." Replied Spyro.

"I meant, how are you keeping it attached to your tail?" Spyro glanced back at his tail. On said tail was a small but bright flame that covered the entire golden tip.

"That's...a little harder to explain. I don't really know _how_ I'm holding it there, but I know I can control it. I did something similar before we got stuck in the crystal." Haven just nodded, accepting that Spyro didn't really know himself, or so he thought.

"Well, it's a good thing that Spyro can do that, those torches didn't last as long as I thought." Said Hunter. "Ah, here we are." Through the darkness a rock wall was revealed, but this one had a paw print carved out on it. Hunter did something and the wall lifted away, allowing light to shine through, blinding the four temporary.

"What's this?!" Hunter exclaimed. Moving forward, he rushed to a barred passageway. "They must have put this up in case any grublin got into the cave." The dragons and Haven joined him at the gate.

"How are we gonna get past this?" Asked Haven.

"There, on the wall is a switch. That wasn't there the last time I used the passage, but how to get there?" Said Hunter. Cynder nudged Spyro. Looking at her Spyro watched her disappear into her shadow, literally becoming a shadow on the ground. Following her lead Spyro too disappeared into his shadow. "Either of you have any ideas?" Hunter turned to look at the dragon but only found their shadows. "What the?!"

"What's the matter?" Haven turned. "Where are the dragons?"

"I don't know, they were right here." Suddenly, the two shadows moved across the floor and under the duo. Jumping in shock, Haven and Hunter followed the shadows as the past under the bars and into the other room. Pressing against the bars, the pair watched the shadows approach the switch. Before their eyes Spyro and Cynder rose from their shadows. Cynder pulled the switch, opening the gate. Haven and Hunter stood there stunned.

"How did you do that?" They asked together.

"Shadow element." Cynder answered simply. The dragons started walking down the hall.

"But Spyro, you only have four elements." Hunter said as he and Haven ran to catch up. Spyro shrugged.

"No, you assumed that I only had four elements. I learned later that I could use the shadow element and Cynder gave me some training. Hey look, there's the city." Spyro stopped at a window, Cynder beside him. The bipedal duo behind them.

"Have you ever been here before?" Asked Haven putting the recent incident behind him.

"Yeah, once." Cynder answered lowly, the memories surfacing of what happened. Spyro gently butted her head. She looked at him and he flashed her a smile, reassuring her that all would be fine. Luckily neither Hunter or Haven saw their little exchange.

Out of no where a fiery ball flew over the wall surrounding the city, followed by many more. With a clash of rock and fire the fireball hit and crumbled a part of one of the taller buildings. The rocks falling down into the streets below. Screams of terror and war cries filled the air as molls, panthers, and dragons ran through the streets or flew to defend the wall. A loud boom shocked through the air as a large golden cannon spat cannonballs at an unseen foe.

"The city, it's under attack!" Exclaimed Hunter.

"Come on! We need to find the Guardians! They'll know what to do!" Yelled Haven as he tor off down the hall. Hunter, Spyro, and Cynder ran to catch up. Hunter, the fastest of the three caught up first. As they last the courtyard and onto a street, a fireball but the building next to them. Jumping to avoid it, Haven and Hunter rolled forward. The dragons saw it long before it came but were forced to dig their claws into the stone, gouging marks across street. Spyro just came to a stop when the top of the building crashed down, barely a foot from it.

"Spyro! Cynder! Are you alright?" Came Hunter's voice.

"We're fine!" Spyro yelled back.

"Alright, head to the center of the city and look for the Guardians. They'll likely be there commanding the city's forces." Spyro and Cynder shared a look. They could fly, why separate? Before either could respond, another fireball came flying in and crashed into a nearby building. Fires started across the face of the building. Molls appeared in the second story windows.

"Someone! Please heeelp!"

"Come on, Spyro. We gotta help them. We'll find the Guardians later." Spyro nodded. Running to the now burning building, Spyro and Cynder looked the situation over. Cynder looked at Spyro. "Didn't you find a way to make a water breath with your fire and ice breath!?" Cynder yelled over the roaring flames. Spyro smirked.

"I sure did." Rearing his head back, Spyro shot fourth a spray water. This 'water breath' was made by Spyro intentionally using his ice breath but heated it just enough to melt into water, leaving behind a freezing water that had instant effect on the fire. Swinging his head side to side, Spyro doused the flames. Luckily the flames only covered the outside of the building. Once Spyro finished Cynder called up to the moles inside.

"Come on out! The fires are out!" The moles came running out into the courtyard, joining the dragons. The moles formed two lines, three each horizontally, in front of the pair of dragons.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Questioned Spyro.

"Sir! This squad normally follows a dragon into battle! You being the purple dragon give you the right to command us," The mole who spoke glanced at Cynder but his eyes held no recognition. "And if this is your battle companion then we'll even take orders from her." Spyro and Cynder shared a look. A fireball hitting a nearby building brought them from their thoughts.

"You're the better commander." Said Spyro. Cynder nodded. Stepping forward she spoke.

"We need to get to the wall and defend the city. What's the quickest route on foot?" Her voice held nothing but pure authority and the moles felt themselves stand straighter despite the fireballs falling all around. She had decided that defending the city would be more productive than looking for the Guardians, besides, they had a more of a chance finding them this way than blindly wondering the city.

"With the street behind us blocked we have to take alleys to the wall." The mole from before said once more.

"Lead the way." The mole nodded and as one the moles moved across the courtyard and under an arch way. Past the arch was a small square. The moles took a moment to gather weapons and armor from a rack at the edge of the square. The leader mole waved them over.

"I know you two have pieces of armor but there ad two full sets over there. So you know, by full set I mean the armor only covers your head, legs, and upper tail. An actual full set isn't made in your size." He looked at Spyro. "There might be a tail blade in there too. But you need to hurry up though." The mole looked worridly to the sky as more fireballs fell. The dragons nodded and moved to a chest and looked inside. Spyro found a iron set of armor while Cynder found black armor with gold edges and designs on it. Under Spyro's armor was a short but sharp blade that attached to the end of his tail.

Armed with swords, axes, and crossbows the moles led the dragons up some stairs and to a gate. Seeing the lever nearby, Spyro and Cynder worked together and pulled it, opening the gate but closed one behind them. Going through the alleys, the group finally made it to the wall. Deciding quickly, the moles would run up the stairs while the dragons flew up to the top.

Spyro and Cynder naturally made it to the top first and looked the situation over. Not far away grublins were trying to kill a mole on top of the golden cannon. Charging into the grublins, the dragons quickly dispatched the creatures of evil.

"Thank you. Those things just keep coming. Can you cover me while I repair the gears. Those grublins took them out. Just give me a second." Said the Cannon mole as he hopped down and started fixing the mechanism. Just then large rocks landed on the wall. When the rocks burst grublins came out. One in particular was so large it had its own rock. It was tall and had blade coming from its arms.

"I don't think we have a second." Spyro said grimly. He and Cynder got between the Cannon and grublins. The tall one screeched and pointed at the pair of dragons. The smaller ones charged forward. Dancing between the grublins, Spyro and Cynder sliced and stabbed the grublins, killing them before they even hit the ground. The tall one screeched again when it was how easily the dragons killed its minions. Spyro breathed fire at it. The thing jumped over the flames in a surprising display of acrobatics and advanced the dragons. The pair spun around the grublin as it passed. Spyro used his blade to cut one its legs off, giving Cynder a chance to climb up it and breath black fire down its throat after wrenching its mouth open. It screened in pain as its insides caught fire and burned. She didn't let up until it went limp. It fell to the ground with a thump.

"Alright, what's next?" Asked Cynder.

"Hey! I'm out of ammo! Pull that switch back there to reload the cannon!" Yelled the mole as he pointed behind him at said switch. Doing as told, Spyro and Cynder pulled the switch down and the mole started firing once more, destroying another siege tower. One got past however and dropped a ramp on the wall on the right side of the, releasing a horde of grublins. Most were the normal ones but the pair of dragons saw a few of the tall ones.

"You have to hold them off. There's a battering ram and I need to take it out. There's a black crystal at the front of the tower, destroy that and you destroy the tower. But be careful. That crystal will drain you of your elements." Yelled the Cannon mole. The pair of dragons nodded and changed the on coming wave of grublins.

"Spyro! I'll get you to the center and you do a furry attack." Spyro nodded and wrapped his tail around Cynder's and she pulled him into the shadows, going right under the enemies. Spyro didn't want to risk not having enough energy by using his own shadow element. The grublins haulted their advance as they saw their foes disappear only to reappear near the center and Spyro performed a fire fury, killing or throwing almost all off the wall only to fall to their deaths.

"Let's just charge through the rest, you cover me and I'll destroy the cyrstal." Cynder nodded. They pointed their heads forward and charged, ramming into the grumbling and either impaling them or hitting them off the wall. Spyro wasn't actually paying attention to where he was going and soon hit something that didn't give. But Spyro did hear a cracking noise. Holding his head, Spyro looked up. Rich in front of him was a large black crystal. Immediately Spyro felt his elemental energy fade.

"Destroy it Spyro!" Spyro heard Cynder yelled from somewhere behind him. Realizing that the thing he was looking for was right before him, Spyro jumped up and attacked the crystal where he previously hit it before. He was eternally glade that it was the cyrstal that cracked and not his head, though the trobbing on top of his skull begged to differ.

It took more hits than he originally figured it would but when he finally destroyed the cyrstal he felt his elemental powers return. Turning around Spyro found that all of the grublins had been killed and that the moles from before had showed up. There weapons looked used and the three with crossbow were reteving their spent bolts. With a crash the town behind him fell down, crushing grublins below.

"Sorry you all had to have all the fun." Said Spyro, chuckling slightly. Cynder glared at him.

"You sure took your time."

"Sorry! Honestly, the dam thing is stronger than you think."

"Hey! Look out!" Yelled one of the moles. Spyro and Cynder looked at said mole then to where he was looking. A wyvern was nearing the cannon. In its claws was one of the acrobatic grublins. The wyvern pasted right over the cannon and dropped the grublin who proceeded to stab the gunner and throw his lifeless form out of the gunner seat.

"No!" Yelled Spyro. "Everyone! To the cannon!" He ordered. The dragons and the mole charged towards the cannon. As they did more rocks fell on the wall, deploying grublins and blocking their path by they weren't deterred and charged right through the ranks. Spyro went right for the grublin on top of the cannon, jumping over the cannon and impaling it on his horn before it had a chance to move and swung it off his head before he even landed on the other side. The crossbow moles took a side each, with the one behind the cannon help cover each side. Another siege tower had landed opposite of the first and was releasing hoards of troops onto the wall.

"Cynder, it will take to long to get past the grublins and destroy the tower." Said Spyro as he fought off two small grublins and a troll at once.

"Then what do we do?" Cynder asked as she sidled up next to him. He grinned at her.

"We stop holding back." Cynder returned his grin ten fold.

"All of you, defend the cannon! We'll get rid of that tower and others nearby!" Before any of the moles could argue the dragons took to the sky, leaving the six moles to defend against the waves of grublins. Deciding to help some the pair turned and did a bombing run over the grublins, dropping firebombs on them and thinning their ranks. Giving the bombing run another pass, Spyro and Cynder turned to the siege tower.

Gaining altitude first, the pair dive bombed the tower, Spyro first with a fire blast, Cynder second with acid. Cynder used her control over wind to speed their movement so they couldn't be targeted. The tower buckled slightly but held firm.

Spyro, in a daring act, wet for another pass but this time he held onto the tower. The grublins' one mistake, making the tower out of rocks. Though he was vertical, Spyro raised his frontlegs before stomping against the side. The results were instant. Cracks covered the structure. Spyro felt the tower move and jumped off, taking flight with Cynder once more. The tower fell, crushing both the grublins inside and outside. The moles cheered when they saw the tower fall.

Turning back to the wall, Spyro and Cynder flew over the grublins remaining, breathing acid and fire down below killing what remainded of the grublins. Landing next to the cannon, the dragons decided their next move.

"We need someone on the cannon to take out the battering ram. Cynder and I will take care of the siege towers." Said Spyro.

"I can use the cannon. I took a few lessons on how to control it." Said a sword wielding mole, dropping his weapon and hopping into the gunner seat.

"That's better than nothing. The rest of you, protect the cannon and make sure it has ammo. Let's go Cynder." Cynder nodded and the pair jumped into the air, setting their sights on the three remaining siege towers: two normal ones and one on the battering ram. Spyro and Cynder flew up high to get a good view of the battle.

"Look, the towers are close enough that we can each take one out at the same time then take the one on the battering ram down together." Spyro nodded.

"The moles look like their focussing on the battering ram so they will weaken it for us to finish it. Let's do a dive right past all three and blast them on a lower part this time, make it easier to take them down."

"Alright then. Let's get low and get fast!" Cynder took the lead, folding her wings and letting gravity take over but controlled her descent. A whistling sound came first followed by three sets of blasts, each set having two blast. Spyro and Cynder turned and back tracked to the two nearby tower. Spyro did the same trick as before and caused the tower to collapse. Cynder blasted the already weakened portion of the wall causing it to cave in and entered the tower. Once inside she spue acid all around the walls. Immediately she left through the opening. Not long after the acid ate clean through the rock, cut to the tower in half. The top half fell over and onto the gound. Once their respective targets were down the duo turned to the third, only to see a cannon ball hit it and it crumble down.

"Well, that saves us the trouble. There isn't much we can do to the battering ram without getting ourselves killed. Besides," The cannon took another shot at the siege weapon. "I think the moles got it handled." The dragons landed on wall. All the grublins on it were dead or dying so there was no need to fight, for now.

"I'm out of ammo, reload it! The battering ram only needs a few more hits." Yelled the gunner. Spyro made to go for the reloading switch but three moles got there first and pulled it down. The cannon continued to fire, but before it was destroyed the battering ram hit the gate a few times before it was finally destroyed. Cheering was heard throughout the area when it happened but a roar from the marching army disruped it.

"It's a ogre. The is bad, very bad." Said one of the moles, looking over what remainded of the wall. Spyro and Cynder no one him.

"A what?" Asked Spyro.

"A ogre, the largest of the grublins. And one of the hardest to kill." A different mole answered.

"Spyro look. Hunter and Haven are down there! Come on, we need to get down there. With no other dragons around we're probably the only ones who can kill it." Spyro nodded and followed Cynder down into the courtyard below and landed on it while it was distracted with Haven and Hunter. The pair proceeded to stab it multiple times in its back. The creature gave an ungodly roar of pain as it turned to reach around behind itself to grab the dragons.

Spyro and Cynder leaned around to dodge the offending hands before jumping off, breathing fire into its face as they did. The creature roared once more and swung its fist down on them. Cynder didn't see it coming but Spyro did. Ramming into her, Spyro removed her from the danger but took the hit himself.

"SPYRO!" It wasn't Cynder but Ignitus' voice. He had come to the gate to see if anything had gotten passed, only to find Spyro being squashed.

"NO!" Yelled both Ignitus and Cynder. The fire Guardian landed next to Cynder to check on her but kept his eyes on the ogre. Cynder was on the verge of tears.

"No, no, no, he can't be dead." Cynder said barely over a whisper.

"Cynder-" Ignitus stared but the creature roared again as it turned toward them. Ignitus stood in front of Cynder to protect her but before he could do anything a draconic roar pierced the sky and from the small crater from which Spyro was hit came a furious jet of fire. As all the moles, dragons, cheetah, panther, and ogre turned to look at it, a fiery dragon covered in purple flames rose slowly from the hole. The things eye blasted with a fire more intense then even the ring of fire that covered the land. Cynder's breath caught slightly as she stepped around the Guardian for a better look.

"He only does that when he's angry, _very_ angry." She mumbled. Ignitus looked at her.

"You know who that is?"

"That's Spyro." Before Ignitus could ask any more the ogre roared once more and charged Spyro's fiery form. Taking a breath, Spyro blew forth purple flames so powerful that they tor right through the ogre's chest and out its back. All onlookers covered their eyes at the intensity of the flames.

When the light died down the ogre fell down, dead and not moving. Spyro fell back to the ground slowly, the flames across his body died down until only the end of his tail, the blade now gone, his front and back legs on his middle joints, and at the bottom of his neck had flames flowing from his scales. He started to walk to Ignitus but a bang on the gates caught his attention. Growling, eyes flaring again, he charged the gate. Just as it opened Spyro rammed into it, closing it once more. Turning his head, Spyro spat fire at the two large torches, ignighting them and locking the gate. The battle crys became muffled through the door after it was closed completely.

Satisfied with his work, Spyro turned around, looking at the tired moles around. Some were mending the wounded, others were leaning on each other, on the wall or gate. One though stood stoically, staring at the door.

Cynder couldn't hold it in no longer and charged Spyro, catching him in a hug. Ignitus tried to stop her, fearing the fire that still held onto Spyro would hurt her, but she headed no warning. Spyro stumbled slightly when he felt Cynder almost tackle him but held firm and held Cynder with his front legs. He could've have sworn that she was crying.

"I thought I lost you." She whispered as she put her head in the crook of his neck. Spyro chuckled lightly.

"I don't die so easily." He whispered back. He craned his head down and genlty nuzzled her's. As he did though he took notice of some on lookers. Most just shrugged and turned away, others eyed them strangely until Spyro glared at them. But when his sight fell on Ignitus, Spyro couldn't feel more embarrassed, by held his glare.

The fire Guardian had what could be called a 'shit eating grin' plastered across his face. He was worried about the flames but they just whipped across Cynder's scales harmlessly. With that out of the way Ignitus couldn't help but think of how he now had the purfect blackmail over Spyro, and Cynder too if he played his cards right. Even when Spyro's eyes flashed like before Ignitus didn't waver. Only when he thought of checking with Hunter and Haven, who he we to the top of the wall before Cynder charged Spyro, did he look away.

As Ignitus had an yelling competition with Hunter, who thankfully wasn't there along with Haven, Spyro turned back to Cynder.

"Cyn?" He whispered so no one could hear but her. "Come on Cyn. As much as I'd like to stay this way, we can't let others get the wrong idea." 'Though some already have.' He finished in his head, looking at Ignitus as the Dragon walked towards him. Cynder nodded into his neck and slowly backs away, her tears already dried. She stared at him for a moment.

Suddenly her expression turned to one of anger and she slapped him with the flat side of her tail blade.

"What were you thinking! You could have died, dam it! Do something like that again and I'll kill you myself!" She slapped him two more times to be sure he got it through his head. Spyro rubbed his cheek. Her slaps hurt, more than he was willing to edmit. Ignitus himself winced at the sound. He remembered many a times when his mate had slapped him. Now it was Spyro's turn to suffer, but luckily Spyro had something he didn't, an uncle to help.

"Cynder, I don't think that he needs anymore people trying to hurt or kill him. Speaking of which, Hunter needs us up top. I think there's something coming." With that the red dragon took to the sky and landed on the wall, Spyro and Cynder right behind him.

"Look, there." Said Hunter. The three dragons saw the grublin army retreating.

"Yeah! We won!" Cheered a mole. Many more followed.

"But why would they retreat when they are winning, when they are so close to taking the city?" Asked Cynder, voicing all of their question floating through their heads.

"I don't kn- wait, what is that?" Wondered Ignitus. A creature with four legs, two arms, and a tail walked through the flames of the ring of fire. "No, it's a earth/fire golem."

"A what?" Asked Spyro as he looked at the monstrosity. It was huge, larger than most buildings within the city.

"A golem, a creature that Malefor summons under his control." Replied Ignitus.

"The army is turning around. With the golem they will breach the walls." Said Haven.

"Get everyone to safety, I will join the other Guardians to try and kill that thing." Said Ignitus before he took off into the sky.

"Spyro, Cynder. You two have done enough, get to safety as well. The Guardians will handle the golem." Said Hunter as he ran down the wall, Haven right behind him. But Spyro continued to eye the golem.

"Done enough?" He questioned quietly, his flames raising in intensity. Cynder started to back up but stopped when she noticed the flames didn't hurt her. The golem roared and dived into the ground, disappearing down below.

"Cyril, handle the fires in the city to give the people more time to get to safety" Ignitus' voice rang above. Spyro and Cynder spared him a glance. Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador were near him in the sky. Ignitus continued to give orders. "Volteer, when it comes back up, see if you can distract it. Terrador, your with me. We're going to hit it head on." Spyro thought over his words.

'When it comes up, huh? Let's just speed that up some.' A vicious look over came Spyro's face as he snarled. Cynder took immediate notice and looked warily at him.

"Cynder, get ready and stay near me. I'm going to rip that thing from the ground." Not giving her a chance to reply Spyro took off into the sky. Cynder hastened after him else h pulled along by their chain. Ignitus saw the pair take off out over the marching army.

"No! Spyro, Cynder, get back here! It's to dangerous out there!" But there was nothing he could do and neither of the young dragons headed his warning. Cynder flew closer to Spyro as they gained hight.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. She trusted Spyro with her life and would do anything for him.

"I'm gonna rip that thing from the ground and show it who is stronger." Spyro glanced back at her, his expression softening as he saw her face. "Are you with me?" Cynder smiled.

"I came up with an oath for when we actually become mates. Here's just a part.

" 'No matter what we face, no matter who stands before us, I will always stand next to you, even if that path is certain death.' " Spyro felt himself smile and pulled back until he was beside Cynder. They were still rising in the sky. Cracks apeared on the ground showing where the golem was.

Reaching out, Spyro wrapped his right claw with Cynder's left and pulled her to him to the point their chest touched and their other claws were connected. They stared into each other's eye as their bodies spun, their self flight ended and waited for gravity to take control. They were to far away for any of the Guardians to tell what was going on, but Ignitus had a faint idea.

As they fell all sounds, sights, and all other senses disappeared. They only saw each other, each other's eyes, only felt the other's claws, scales, and movement of the other's breathing. Their breathing synced.

"Get on my back and brace." Spyro suddenly said. Cynder complied without hesitation and flung herself around Spyro and held onto his shoulders and hind quarters with her claws, right between his wings.

Spyro was vertically facing the ground, front flipped to be horizontal and landed on all fours. Instead of being crushed by the shear force of dropping almost five thousand feet, Spyro completely absorbed the fall with his legs. Upon impact Spyro and Cynder sank into the ground, forming a creator ten feet deep and causing a shockwave _through_ the ground. Dirt and rock formed a wave like that of the sea in a circumference, reaching fifteen meters high from the ground level. Grublins caught in the wave were thrown so high they died on impact when they hit the ground. The wave slowly died out and disappeared just before the city, over a mile from the center. But the most shocking event came next.

The golem that once borrowed underground was _force_ out of the ground.

Spyro's attack, while it seemed like it was to go after the grublins on the land, was actually meant for the golem. The Guardians' and every on looker's eyes widened, Terrador's and earth dragons' more so than others. They had control over the earth element, but they felt like amateurs to Spyro pulling off that big of an attack. Espicialy since the _side effect_ is what killed the land grublins.

"Terrador, how is that possible?" Asked Volteer, amazed by the display of Spyro's power.

"It shouldn't _be_ possible. No one has pulled off that since the ancestors past away, and even then it had to be a full grown dragon with years of practice." Said Terrador as he watched the golem continue to rise past even their hight.

As the Guardians were stunned beyond believe, Spyro was analysing the golem the moment it came out of the ground. He took immediate notice of the dark cyrstals that lined its lower arms and neck.

"Cynder?" He asked. Glancing at his back. Cynder was still holding on but looked a little shaken.

"I'm alright." Spyro nodded.

"The thing has dark crystals on it. Let's hit the ones on its neck, maybe that'll kill it." Cynder grunted in response but before she could jump into the air Spyro jumped, picking both up from the ground. Cynder was temporarily shocked by the strength Spyro possessed, but after a moment of Spyro rising to the still rising golem she let go and took flight. Spyro, after feeling Cynder had let go, let his fire spread over his scales once more, incasing him in purple flames once more. Cynder, who couldn't be as spectacular as Spyro, could incase her claws in shadows, increasing their damage output.

Speeding through the air as fast as they could, the pair reached the golem long before it even read its climax of its rise. Due to this the pair were able to perform multiple runs across the crystals, destroying both on either side of the golem neck. But to the dragons dismay they only succeeded in removing its lower jaw. Spyro's fire died down to its previous state. He didn't know what to do next as he and Cynder hovered above the creature just as it reached its high as point and began to fall. But Cynder did.

Just as the golem started to fall, Cynder saw dark smoke rise up from the top of its head.

"Spyro, there's another one. On top of its head. I think there's a rock plate protecting it. Maybe that's the one we need to destroy it to kill the golem." Cynder said, pointing at its head.

"Then let's rip it off. Onto its head, before it hits the ground!" Spyro waisted no time in diving, Cynder right behind him. The golem had already started its decent and had in fact found a way to righten itself so it would land feet first.

Two thirds from the ground the two dragons landed on the head of the golem. Latching onto the stone slab, they pulled with all their might. In defiance, the golem shook its head, trying to dislodge the apparent nuance on it. Finally, with a loud crack the stone came off, revealing a dark crystal underneath. The force of pull the stone had had thrown Spyro and Cynder off but they quickly flew and landed on it once more. But Spyro saw they were nearing the ground.

Reigniting his flames, Spyro pounded on the crystal, cracking it and knocking chunks off. Cynder helped where she could but wasn't as strong. She was fitted with speed and grace, not brawn and pure power as Spyro was. In the end though, their combined efforts destroyed the crystal. The golem gave an earth shattering roar and Spyro and Cynder took to the sky just in time as the golem crashed into the ground and didn't move afterwards.

Circling above, the pair watched as the grublin army once again fled, with their greatest weapon now defeated they had no chance. Spyro allowed his flames to disperse completely.

"Come on, let's go to the Guardians." Said Spyro as he turned towards the last four Guardians. They hadn't moved from their previous spot. Nodding, Cynder followed.

"Spyro, where did you learn to do that?!" Terrador asked as the younger dragons reached them. Before Spyro could respond Volteer spoke.

"It was simply marvelous, stupendous, and completely-"

"Volteer," Ignitus cut in. "Why don't you go and tell the cities inhabits that the city is now safe. And it's all thanks to the purple dragon."

"Hey! I helped!" Scolded Cynder, though only halfheartly. Ignitus chuckled.

"Yes, and Cynder too. But leave their names out of it, and their age." Spyro gave him a dirty look, which he saw. "I'm not trying to keep our image, Spyro, but the citizens and soldiers of Warfang don't need to know that their fate lies in your claws, a _teen's_ claws. It might discourage them. Over the past three years your, and Cynder's names, and identities even, have practicality disappeared from everyone's knowledge except a select few, and we don't need them spread in the wrong rumor. The only real thing going around is that another purple dragon is around sworn to kill Malefor and that the Terror of the Skies was killed by him." Spyro nodded reluctantly. It surprised him greatly that he would have been so easily forgotten.

"Thank the ancestors, the less others reconize me the better." Said Cynder, deeply relieved.

"Yes, that is a good thing. Now Volteer, go and don't forget."

"Yes, yes, yes. I heard you the first time." Volteer turned and flew off.

"Cyril, there are still fires raging in the city. You best go and help put them out. We'll tell you and Volteer everything we learn later." Cyril nodded and made for the nearest fire needed to be put out.

"Come, let us land so we can be more comfortable. Besides, you two look exhausted from all that fighting." The time it was Terrador who spoke. Following the elder dragons, the four landed on the roof of a still surprisingly untouched building.

"Now, where did you learn to do all that back there?" Asked Ignitus. Spyro and Cynder shared a look. Spyro decided to explain, since it was his ability.

"I learned a little trick from a book I read in the Temple..."

* * *

 **A/N: There, I'm done with the chapter. I'm tired of the off and on writing of this chapter and you probably want an update so here you are. Sorry for the long wait though. Had lots of stuff getting in the way and couldn't really write much.**

 **As for the over powered Spyro and Cynder, fuck off. In a previous chapter I had mentioned that Spyro and Cynder had lots, mainly Spyro, of abilities now from the training and I finally had a good chance to use them. That is about as far as Spyro's powers can go but he has a little more to the fire element. Just kidding. But he does have a little, (read as big), magic trick later on. Sorry for the curse, I'm just a bit pissed at the time it took to write the chapter.**

 **Till next time, bye. Please review.**


	7. Ooooh Shit

**A/N: Here's a new chap. Sorry to say I'm going to be postponing the next "mission" for Spyro and Cynder. The Destoryer won't be summoned until later. I'm making this a little more practical so a day or two will pass before more action.**

 **Awake and Alive by Skillet.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or his franchise.**

* * *

Spyro took a large breath before exhaling sharply. His story, leaving out his forbidden relationship, started from when they, he and Cynder, left the temple to when they were "awakened". Simply, it took the breath out of him. Neither Ignitus or Terrador said anything. Something Spyro was greatful for. Cynder didn't comment on Spyro's story. She had a feeling that Spyro wanted to keep it a certain way so she let him do the talking while she just nodded in agreement.

The Guardians blinked as Spyro finished. They weren't expecting Spyro to give such a detailed explanation considering how tired he must be. Cynder as well. Terrador was the first to speak.

"So, just to make sure I got it right, you, a young, inexperienced magic user, managed to find a way to link both of your minds together to go into a dream scape on the chance that when you were going to freeze yourselves in a cyrstal to protect yourselves, that you would be able to train and prepare for when you are to be released, which, I might add, had a very low chance of happening, right?" Spyro blinked multiple times, looked at Cynder who shrugged, then back to Terrador.

"Well, yeah but when you say it like that it sounds stupid." Ignitus scoffed to hide his laughter. Terrador glared at him.

"What it sounds like is that it was completely risky and you could have killed yourself and probably Cynder as well!" Spyro just blinked in response. Honestly, he pissed off Cynder a few times that Terrador being pissed didn't scare him.

"Alrighty then, next time we're in a collapsing mountain I'll tell Spyro not to save us. Deal? Good. Now, if you don't mind, I, and I'm sure Spyro will agree with me, am tired and I wouldn't mind having something to eat and then finding a place to sleep. I may have not pulled as many stunts as Spyro, but I'm tired and because of that I know he is. Is that too much to ask?" Cynder said in a voice that wasn't entirely angry but did hold quite a bit of sarcasm. The Guardians backed up slightly and when Terrador made to retort, Spyro beat him to it.

"Terrador, with all due respect, I found that agreeing with Cynder is easier than fighting her."

'Dam right.' Thought Cynder with a smile. Terrador closed his mouth and before he could come up with anything, Ignitus spoke.

"Terrador," Said Ignitus while raising a paw to calm the earth Guardian. "what Spyro did was risky but he did what felt right. Besides if he didn't do that then they wouldn't have the power that they hold now. And Cynder's right, they have been busy recently so they are probably hungry and tired, we all are. Let's go to the temple. By now Cyril has told the citizens that they are safe and are trying to return to their duties." Ignitus looked to The young dragons. "The kitchen is probably open now, then, we'll show you to your rooms." Spyro and Cynder nodded. Terrador grumbled lowly.

"Alright, but try to not do things like that again, especially if you don't even know how it works. Powers like you recently displayed are powerful, but powerful technics can go wayward, even for the most skilled of fighters." Spyro nodded.

"I understand."

"Good, now if you'll follow us, we'll lead you to the temple." Spyro and Cynder blinked. That was the second time they mentioned the temple.

"But I thought Hunter said that Malefor took the temple." Said Spyro.

"Ah, so they did inform you of current events. Well, yes, he did take the temple but that was after we abandoned it to come here. It was to isolated and open for an attack. We didn't want to risk being surrounded. Little over a year ago we decided to build another temple in the center of the city. We had always planned to but never actually got around to it. It was just finished a week ago." Explained Ignitus.

"If you'll follow us, we'll show you the new Temple of the Ancestors. Though most call it the Temple of the Guardians." Said Terrador before he took flight. Ignitus and the young dragons behind him.

* * *

" **That's** what you call a Temple?!" Exclaimed Spyro.

"It's more like a fortress. Trust me, I designed one." Agreed Cynder. The entourage of dragons had landed in front the city's temple, it being placed in the middle of the city prolonged their flight. It was mid-day now but Spyro and Cynder were tired. They stayed up the whole night only to start fighting the moment they left the forbidden passageway. Who wouldn't be tired.

"Well, it was built during a time of war." Said Ignitus. Spyro looked sceptical but Cynder hummed.

"I see what you mean." Mumbled Cynder.

"Care to enlighten me?" Asked Spyro after her heard her.

"It's simple, the Temple was built this way incase the walls were breached and if couldn't get the civilians out fast enough so they would go here. The walls are high enough to give advantage to the occupants and more likely than not every inch of it is reinforced to protect it from collapsing. Right?" She finished looking at Ignitus.

"Right." He responded with a nod.

"Still," started Spyro. "that's way bigger than it should be." He said as he stared up a the enormously large temple. Cynder nudged him.

"Come on, we won't be getting anything to eat out here." Spyro nodded and followed her inside as the Guardians took the lead.

Past the giant doors large enough for three adult dragons pass comfortably was a long hall with doorways leading to various rooms. Further down the hall was a stairway that led to the higher levels.

"Like a normal Temple," Ignitus started. "this one holds a sparing room, the kitchens, dinning room, living quarters, a counsel room, a library, and a study normally used for teaching the young. Along with that the eight individual rooms for the Guardians, located on the top floor." Cynder blinked in confusion.

"Eight, but I though there were only four Guardians?"

"Oh, I forgot that we never reached that chapter with even Spyro, let alone you." Said Ignitus as he turned into a room. Long tables stretched across the room with benches lining either side of them. There were a few dragons and moles. There were even panthers. All looked tired and worn and ready for a meal. Terrador noticed the young dragons staring.

"If you're wondering, Haven gathered them. Panthers are normally the ones who are bandits but the war has brought us all together. I just wish the cheetahs would join."

"Actually, they have." Spoke a voice from behind the four. Turning around, they found Hunter and Haven. "Prowlus had arrived just as the earth golem appeared. With him were a couple dozen cheetahs. He's waiting to you outside." The pair looked around. "Glad to see it finished." And they walked outside after that. Terrador sighed.

"I'll go and talk to him." He said as he followed the bipedal duo out.

Well," Said Ignitus gaining the young dragons attention. "on with the tour." He walked to the far table. Spyro and Cynder joged after him.

"To answer your question, yes, there are eight Guardians, but not many know about the additional four." Ignitus sat on one side of the table while Spyro and Cynder sat next to each other on the other side. A mole came walking up.

"Anything in particular, Guardian Ignitus?" She asked.

"Just some venison for each of us." The mole nodded before walking off. Noticing the looks his company was giving him, he explained. "The moles in the city take it upon themselves to oversee many thing with in the city. Cooking, cleaning, just about everything. Dragons also take on the same jobs but we have a few more that the moles can't do easily. Hunting, guarding the wall, bigger and harder jobs." Ignitus sighed mournfuly. "But with so little of our race makes living harder." He shook his head. "Enough of that, back to our original topic."

"The Temple you two are familiar with is considered the main temple. The other four Guardians took resistance in the secondary temple. It is practically on the opposite side of the world. Can either of you guess why it is called the secondary Temple?" Spyro and Cynder looked at each other then at Ignitus.

"Is it because the Guardians are secondary element dragons?" They asked at the same time. Ignitus raised a brow and looked between them. They blinked in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that." Said Spyro.

"Guess stuff like that happens when you spend time with someone for three years in a mind scape." Finished Cynder.

"Yeah, I guess that can happen." Said Ignitus. He shook his head. "Anyways, yes, you are both correct." The mole from before came back. Two more moles followed the first pushing a trolley. In it was three large pieces of venison. "Ah, thank you." Ignitus grabbed a venison. Spyro and Cynder followed suit. The moles bowed and walked off. As the younger dragons ate, Ignitus continued talking between his own bites.

"As I was saying, you are correct. The other four Guardians are secondary element dragons. During a battle a long time ago, in my time that is, the Temple was destroyed and the Guardians there joined us. Obviously, being primary elements, myself, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer were above them and each of them set the themselves below one of us to act as our second in command. Mine was a shadow dragoness." Spyro's eyes widened.

"Wait, didn't you say-" He looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "Say that your mate was a shadow dragon, and your second in command." Ignitus smiled while Cynder looked down. She knew who Spyro spoke of. They talked about it in the mind scape. Cynder had figured that Ignitus' mate must have been one of the few dragons she had ever have to kill.

And she only killed one shadow dragon.

Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was so little that even Spyro thought he imagined it. "I'm sorry for taking her from you." Spyro looked at her sadly and placed a wing over her. Ignitus stared at her with a blank expression.

"It wasn't your fault." He said quietly. Cynder blinked then looked up.

"But-but-"

"It wasn't you, it was Malefor. He forced you to do those things."

"He wasn't in control that day." She said as her head lowered again.

"It still isn't your fault. I forgive you. I doubt Spyro would love you if he hadn't forgiven you co the things your were forced to do." Cynder looked up in surprise. She smiled lightly.

"Thank you, even though I don't deserve it." Spyro nudged her side.

"But you do. Everyone deserves a chance to change. Ones like Malefor have already had a chance to change but have lost it, don't let your chance slip away." He said. She smiled at him.

"I won't."

The trio ate in silence after that. None of them spoke and no one bothered them. When they finished they left the dinning room and into the hall once more.

"Well, officallly back to the tour." Said Ignitus. "The floor below the Guardians quarters is the common living quarters. By common I mean students who learn here. The students are all dragons as normal. Dragons teach dragons, moles teach moles. Same goes for any species in Warfang. Since this is a Dragon's Temple dragons learn here. The students don't have to learn here or even live here if they choose. They can live with their parents or be home schooled."

"Let me guess, when the war is over we're gonna be two of those studentss?" Asked Spyro. Ignitus chuckled.

"Not exactly. In fact, you might be helping teach students. Young don't start going here until they are sixteen, but you two have already learned everything you need to. Cynder from her very poor excuse of a child hood. And you Spyro from what we taught you. And if what you said, Cynder gave you a little more teaching in the mind scape. No, you would only be required to show up for the sparing class as both instructors and later sparing with myself and the other Guardians."

"Meaning we'll have to get day jobs." Cynder said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Spyro.

"If we only have to show up for two classes, and I doubt they last all day, then we'll need to find something to do."

"Oh. Good point."

"I doubt that you two won't find something to do. For now let's focus on the present." Ignitus started to the stairs. Spyro and Cynder followed behind.

"Below the common living quarters is the study, library, and counsel room. On the first is, as you know, the dinning room, as well as a "rec" room for the occupants to relax and converse, another sparing room, and a weapons and armor room. That sparing room is for when we do physical sparing and not simply learning how to fight. You two have that part down easily." Spyro and Cynder chuckled at Ignitus' joke.

"And lastly is the kitchen. It is in a room below the ground floor. In addition to being where our food is cooked, the kitchen also acts as the heater to when the colder seasons come. The heat will flow through vents in the walls, warming the entire Temple." Spyro looked impressed.

"Wow. Who designed this temple?" They sound like they know what they're doing."

"That would be Mason, a mole. His family was one of the original builders of Warfang. To the date he is one of the best architect. He also has good insight on enchanted items. Here we are." They had finally made it to the living quarters. "Oh I forgot to mention that I asked Mason to build an extra pair of rooms for each of you on the highest floor. How silly of me." Laughed Ignitus as he made for the steps that led higher up. Spyro and Cynder groaned as they climbed the stairs behind the Guardian.

"I thought that seeing as you two are our saviors that you might want more privacy. The legend only mentions that the purple dragon would save us but it's obvious that you too play a big part in that Cynder." She nodded in understanding.

"Speaking of privacy. We have a little problem." She said. Ignitus stopped and turned to look at her. They were on the top floor now heading down a hall that split the building's floor in half.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Spyro and Cynder stoped as well and looked at each other then to Ignitus.

"Well, Miss. Curious here" Cynder slapped his side. "decided to open a box that the grublins who were going to awaken us had on them and released these snake necklaces. They came to life and wrapped around our necks. Now we have a green glowing chain that only extends thirty feet, binding us together." Spyro said boringly. Cynder nodded. Ignitus rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Huh, I was wondoring what those were." Mumbled Ignitus. Louder he said, "And are you complaining. If you are then you're lying." He said slyly. Spyro shrugged.

"Guess there's no reason to hide it from you." Ignitus chuckled.

"Well," He started as he continued walking. "Originally you were going to be in different rooms, Spyro on the left," He gestured to the left side of the hall. "and Cynder to the right." He gestured to the right side. They were coming up on two doors. Left side door was purple, the right was black. "The side your rooms are on are the same for the Guardians; males' rooms on the left, females on the right. Simple." He continued. He kept walking until he reached just past the purple and black doors and turned back around. "But seeing as your predicament doesn't allow you to be far apart, you can just look at each and decide which one you wish to stay in. Now get some rest, you deserved it." The Guardian walked past the pair and headed for the stairs.

"Well, which room?" Asked Spyro.

"Oh!" Exclaimed a voice. Turning they saw Ignitus poking his head out of the floor. "Do keep the noise level down, we don't need anyone get suspicious of strang sounds." His laughter echoed as he walked back down the stairs.

Spyro could have sworn that his scales on his face turned red with embarrassment. Looking at Cynder, Spyro realized she wasn't so embarrassed. In fact, a devilish grin had spread across her face. Spyro gulped and started backing up when she turned to look at him.

"Um, Cyn, you, uh, you alright?" He stuttered.

"Oh I'm _more_ then alright." Spyro hit something solid. Looking behind him, Spyro found he was up against his door. Looking at Cynder again he tried something else, his last card.

"But didn't you just saw that you had like a vow or something like that. This seems a bit rushed." Cynder's grin faded as she looked to the side. Spyro was who to breath a breathe of relief when she looked back at him, devil grin back in place.

"They can wait till morning. And don't even mention the noise." She added when Spyro opened his mouth. "I practice a simple spell for such an occasion. A simple sound barrier." She chuckled and crouched, prepaid to pounce, as Spyro gulped again.

"Mercy?" He asked in an unusually high voice. Cynder chuckled louder and darker before she tackled her purple prey into his room.

"Mercy? Never even heard of the word."

"Oooh shi-" his voice was suddenly cut off as the doors seemingly shut by themselves.

* * *

'Well that'll keep them entertained for now. Ah, young love.' Thought Ignitus as he faintly heard Spyro's and Cynder's conversation. The thoughts brought back memories of when his mate was still around.

"Ignitus, come here would you?" Asked a voice suddenly. Looking to the source, Ignitus found Terrador standing in the hall of the second floor. Prowlus stood next to him along with Hunter. Surprisingly, Haven and the panther's main leader were there as well. Haven was seen as a second in command. Ignitus heard a few rumors that the panthers would rather follow Haven then Carter, the leader.

"Terrador. So, what does our guest have to say?" Asked Ignitus as he walked to meet his fellow Guardian and looked at Prowlus. Prowlus looked down as if embarrassed.

"I, I came to apologise. I had ignored our old bond between dragon and cheetah and secluded us from you and never found the truth. For that I had aloud you to fight our common to alone. I ask that you allow us to return to assist you once more." He said as he bowed slightly. Ignitus raised a brow and looked at the others. Hunter and Terrador strugged. Looking back at Prowlus, Ignitus thought over his response.

"There is no reason to apologise." His words surprised Prowlus. Looking up at him, opened his mouth to speak but Ignitus spoke first. "The reason is simple, my friend. You were scared, as were many. No one can blame you for wanting to protect your own. For a time, even we Guardians hid ourselves. But hope will always shine through. I'm guessing Spyro and Cynder was the reason for your return." It wasn't a question. The Chief nodded. Ignitus smiled.

"Spyro was the one who brought us Guardians back together. Later, Cynder joined him. Together they give all of us hope for a brighter future." Everyone smiled at that. A brighter future was something they all wished for. To be able to be free of Malefor's evil. "Now, to ensure that that happens, we must assist our greatest hopes in any way we can." All but Carter knew who he was talking about and nodded.

"Who ever do you mean, for Guardian?" Ignitus looked to the panther. Unlike normal panthers, Carter was pure white He proudly wore his fur coat by wearing britches with leather pads, greaves, gauntlets, and a small up armor chest plate. The chest plate was the only piece of metal besides his sword on his hip.

"The purple dragon has returned, and with him is a black dragoness. Together they helped repel the grumbling and destroyed the golem. They are possibly our only hope left. Our victory today is probably the turning point in the war."

"Ah, yes. I thought I heard a rumor about that. I was with one of my squadrons defending the streets where some grublins managed to get in so I didn't see that. But, I wasn't the only one who felt that earthquake was I?" Ignitus chuckled at that.

"No, I can assure you that you weren't the only one who felt it. I think the whole city felt it. That earthquake was caused by the purple dragon. It was an attack to drive the golem out of hiding."

"So HE'S the one to blame!" Came an enraged yell. Turning around, Ignitus found the leading elder, Staidus, and a couple other elders leaving the stairs. "I'll have you know that because of that, everyone in hiding was scared the Malefor himself showed up. Where is he now?" Ignitus narrowed his eyes to a mear squint.

"Resting. Both he and his companion are resting. The techniques they performed were very taxing, add that to the little amount of sleep they had recently and little food as well means they both need some rest. That being said, if you wish to speak to either of them then you'll have to wait until tomorrow morning. No exceptions." He added just as Staidus opened his mouth. The elder grumbled.

"Fine! But we are having a talk, now!" Staidus' anger surpassed any other emotion he had. The two elders on either side of him backed off slightly.

"Fine." Ignitus' voice and tone was unusually calm. In truth, he was cherishing the moment. Because of what Staidus did, Ignitus had to watch his nephew go off and fight with no elements. Any chance to piss off Staidus was a chance Ignitus was willing to take. "If you would follow me into the counsel room, we'll conduct any business there. If you'll excuse us." He said the last to his original company. Just before he passed the door, Ignitus turned around.

"I almost forgot. Hunter, Haven, I know you both at tired but could you find those moles who fought with the young dragons? There's something I wish to discuss with them. Just bring them here, if you will." The pair nodded before bidding goodbye to their superiors. With that done, Ignitus continued into the room, the elders right behind him.

"Oh, I gotta see this." Mumbled Terrador. Louder, "If any of you see Cyril or Volteer tell them where we are and not to bother Spyro or Cynder." He then stepped into the room before the door closed.

Inside was a long oval table with no center and had an opening to the center facing the door. On the left side were round insignias for each element, both primary and secondary. An purple and additional black were next to the fire insignia. The black one also had significantly smaller insignias on it's left, right, and bottom. All of them were etched into the waxed wood of the table. The far side stared with fire and ended with fear by the The right side were simple grey insignias signaling seating positions. The rest of the room was bare aside from the etches on the walls.

Ignitus took his place as well as Terrador. The elders took three empty spots opposite of them. Ignitus shared a look with Terrador and couldn't hide his grin. Steeling his face, Ignitus turned back to the elders, more specifically, Staidus.

"So, what is your first," Ignitus paused and looked to Terrador for help, just to add salt to the wound.

"Concern?" He suggested.

"Concern." Ignitus finished with a toothless smile. 'Pay back is a bitch, motherfucker.' Staidus growled.

"Well, first is how Spyro showed up?! And with Cynder to boot?!" Ignitus leaned away.

"Please, there is no need for yelling." Ignitus said causing Stadium to growl again. That made both the other elders slid away and Terrador to cough in an attempt to cover his laughter. "But, to answer you, the Chronicler sent Hunter and Haven to retrieve them."

"Don't tell me a fairy tale sent those two off the find them!" Now Ignitus growled.

"I won't ask again. Do not yell. We are inside and that calls for manners and we are not young still in learning." Staidus backed down but grumbled all the same. "The Chronicler is no fairy tale. Both Spyro and Cynder has had the pleasure to speak to him and I had the luck to even be in his presents. Hunter and Haven were exceptionally lucky, being something other than a dragon. The Chronicler summoned us in our sleep and assigned them to go and retrieve the young dragons. I still feel bad for never going after them myself these past three years."

"Wait, you knew where they were?" Asked Terrador.

"Why yes, why wouldn't I when I'm his last living relative. That is unless my sister is alive." Staidus reared back in surprise. In all of the confusion of the war, almost everyone had forgotten that it was Ignitus' brother who sired Spyro. Both Spyro's father and mother died after the raid on the temple and since the egg was missing, all ideas of them being the bringers of their salvation were lost. Realization dawned upon Staidus with that last thought. Ignitus was legally the guardian of Spyro. Any attacks, threats, or any for of danger would also have to go through Ignitus himself, and, through the trust and faith that they have between each other, the entire Guardian Council.

"And I have to ask, but, if you were learn of their whereabouts, what would you have done?" Staidus uncertainty looked at his fellow elders, but they had no answer. Looking at Terrador he found that the earth Guardian looked both low and shocked. By what he had no idea. "Your hesitation confirms my belief." Ignitus' voice brought Staidus back to look at the fire Guardian. Ignitus had his head down. "You fear the rise of a second Malefor, and I cannot blame you. You are his trying to ensure that our past mistakes do not happen again. The ancestors believed Malefor to be the one to bring prosperity and freedom to all in our world, but they only succeeded in spoiling a young one." Ignitus sighed and looked up.

"I do not criticize the ancestors, they did what they thought was right. But when they gave everything to Malefor they created a hunger in his heart, a hunger for power. Spyro, unlike Malefor, was raised in a more," he paused to think of a word to use. "rough life. He had to perfect his abilities on his own, and every element he knows, he learned the basics on his own. Before any of us Guardians taught him he had to first prove to us that he could control his element. Truthfully, if I were to have raised him, or anyone else for that matter, then he wouldn't have gained the compassion he has now. That compassion is what will defeat the Dark Master." Finished Ignitus. Staidus looked down and in his moment of silence, he thought.

Ever since he first laid his eyes on Spyro he had been trying to set him up for failure. Taking his powers, threatening him, everything short of attacking him directly. He was trying to keep a second Malefor at bay. The truth was though, that there was no second Malefor _to_ fight. Spyro did have the compassion Ignitus spoke of. It made him save others, like Cynder. Staidus' eyes narrowed as his thoughts turned dark.

'She's his plan. Malefor is using Cynder to get close to Spyro and turn him against us.' Growling lowly he looks up.

"What about Cynder?" Ignitus blinked rapidly at the sudden change of subject.

"What about her?" Ignitus asked.

"Don't you think its strange how Spyro was so 'clingy' after they were found together. How he follows her so willingly?" Ignitus said nothing, just stared at the elder with a blank expression. "Then he decides to defend her so willingly. I mean, its the only explana-!" *SLAM* The suddenness of Ignitus' fist hitting the table shut Staidus up.

"Once more you assume too much." Said Ignitus in a calm voice.

"You listen, you fool. That Terror is a threat." Staidus' voice rose but Ignitus stayed calm.

"Then you will have to go through me. As a Guardian it is my duty to take care of those who have no parents and I have taken Cynder under my wing and I say she isn't being controlled." Staidus narrowed his eyes and was about to speak when Terrador did.

"That goes for me as well." Sounded his deep voice.

"Same goes for us." Came from the door. All turning, they found Volteer and Cyril walking in. The pair walked over to their respective seats. Staidus growled louder and switched his sight between each Guardian before settling on Ignitus.

"Fine then! But remember this, Cynder still has a punishment coming to her and I still remember what I had chosen for her. And trust me, it is within the regulation rules for punishment." And with that he and the two other elders left, slamming the door behind him. Silence enveloped the room.

"Well, that was," started Terrador, "interesting?" He stated and questioned. Ignitus scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Since we're on the subject of the young dragons, where are they now?" Asked Cyril as he glanced around the room.

"Resting." Answered Terrador.

"Ah, yes, yes, yes, splendid. They should have rest after everything they did." Replied Volteer cheerfully. "How did they like their rooms?"

"Actually, they are in Spyro's room if I'm correct." Answered Ignitus as he stared straight ahead, a blank expression on his face.

"Yup, both are in- Wait, WHAT!" Exclaimed Terrador. Ignitus tried to his his laughter.

"Well, they told me that when they were set free Cynder opened a box and released a pair of necklaces that binds them together. They can't be far apart so they are staying in the same room." Explained Ignitus. Terrador thought for a moment before speaking.

"Well, I'm going to go check on them." Ignitus' eyes widened.

'Oh, shit.' "No, no. By now they are resting and you might just disturb them." Terrador's face scrunched up but he relented anyhow. 'That was close.' Thought Ignitus.

"Guardian Ignitus?" Came another voice from the door. This time a group of mole still dressed in armor and sheathed weapons stood in the doorway. "You requested to see us."

"Ah, yes. There something we need to talk about."

* * *

 **A/N: _~Another one bites the dust, tsk, tsk, another one bites the dust, sing it now, another one bites the dust, oh yeah.~_ Don't care if my singing sucks, I'm doing it anyway. **

**I'm for real now. There might not be another chapter for months to come, just depends on how fast I get the next chapter out for _Warrior Unbound_. Reason, I got a summer long thing going that's going to take my time away, but I will resume when I'm done. Hope all the ones who's stories I'm waiting for to update he some good chapters in during that time. **

**Next on the list, Spyro and Cynder. Don't expect a lemon. Not doing it You know what's going on and truthfully I didn't even plan that, just happened when I was just going with the flow of the story. KeyBlader Zen, thanks for all your advise in the past but I made a final decision to not do a lemon.**

 **Lastly, I found that even when I proof read, there are still mistakes. Don't know why so don't hate if the words are out of whack.**

 **Please review.**


	8. Who's This?

**A/N: I'mmmmm baaaack, babyyy! And I bring to you a new chapter. Hate me all you want for not being able to write, I don't give a shit.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Spyro or his franchise.**

* * *

"Ah, nothing like a good breakfast the morning after a long fight." Exclaimed Volteer as he towered over the still steaming hot meal before him. The other three Guardians on the other side of the table shook their heads in disbelief and at Volteer's foolishness. Just before he took his first bite, *WHAM*!

"AHHH!" Volteer's food went flying from his claws, into the air and landed on his head. Sadly, when he jumped, Volteer released a high voltage shock, frying his breakfast. Everyone else just became more alert as they attempted to find the source.

*WHAM* There was another. Growling, Terrador voiced their question.

"Is there another attack! Someone, go to the wall and get a report! Now!"

"On it, sir!" Said a earth dragon as he moved for the door, two more following behind.

"There is no need for that." Came a voice from the door before they could leave their table. Looking in the direction of the door, Hunter was standing in the doorway. A smirk was on his face. Suddenly, Haven came sliding around Hunter. Dressed in deer skin trousers, and a thick, sleeveless, deerskin top, and sword on his back only. A huge smile was spread across his face, his teeth revealed for all to see.

"Oh, you guys have got to see this!" He said. A wooden barrier went flying past behind the pair of them and crashed into the wall behind them. "Haha, come on!" Haven rushed off, pulling Hunter with him.

"Oh shit!" Exclaimed Hunter as he was dragged along. The occupants of the room blinked a few times before anything else happened.

"Alright," Started Ignitus, "let's see what is going on." He led the curious dragons, moles, cheetahs, and panthers down the hall to the training room where Ignitus briefly saw Hunter being pulled in. As they got closer sounds of battle came to their ears. Their curiosity increasing, the group hurriedly went through the door. Before was not what they expected.

A full grown purple dragon facing off against a full grown black dragonness. No armor, blood dripping from wounds, and fangs showing the pair charged. The male was tall and stout. His muscles and body were clearly defined from constant training. Golden spikes ran down his neck, back, and tail. The tip of his tail was covered in feathery, hair-like bristles. His wings were folded up but they bulged out, signaling that his wingspan was massive. The female was long, slightly skinny with most of her body being muscle, and had curves that caught the males attentions. Briefly, the Guardians thought she looked similar to the Terror of the Skies but the overly lack of nine horns removed that.

The dragonness went high, slashing her blade around as she spun aiming to take off the others head. He ducked under the blade an d came back up with claws encased in fire, slashing at the females back. Growling in response to the pain, the female tackled the male. Rolling on the ground, they snapped at each other and clawed at the others scales as if they were trying to tear them off.

"What the!? Who are those two?" Terrador quietly asked Ignitus. Ignitus was currently making a good impression of a fish.

"I, uh, I don't know"

"Wait, is that the purple dragon who saved us!?" Exclaimed one of the onlookers.

"Then that must be the one who he freed from the Terror of the skies!"

"I heard that they faced off against the entire grublin army without any weapons or armor. Not even having anyone to support them."

"No, no. They lead the guardians into battle as I heard it."

The claims continued, some veared off into the looks of either dragon as they continued to fight, eventually bringing it into a air battle.

"Alright! Now it's getting good!" Yelled Haven from the stands that surrounded the battle field. Already groups broke off and came back with their breakfast to sit in the stands. Random rumors were lost to the cheering. Soon the Guardians were left alone in the doorway to the training room.

"Volteer."

"Yes, Ignitus?" Replied Volteer.

"Good job on spreading the rumors." Terrador had a look of astonishment come over him.

"Ignitus, are you saying that these two are Spyro and Cynder?" Ignitus nodded.

"Yes. You have to remember that Spyro knows some magic. He probably learned a way to create a temporary adult body. Cynder as well."

"Well, I think this is a good way to practice their abilities." Said Cyril as he walked forward to join the crowd. Ignitus soon joined him after grabbing their breakfast.

"This is unbelievable." Mumbled Terrador as he unwillingly joined his friends beside Hunter and Haven.

The pair of fighting dragons clashed in mid air and started to fall. The resulting crash blew dust into the air, concealing who the winner was. No sound was made from the crowd of the field. Suddenly the dust was blown away by an impatient viewer. The black dragonness held the male down firmly.

"Hmm, it seems I won once again." She said with a grin. The purple dragon simply raised a brow before be disappeared. Without the support below her anymore, the dragonness fell down with a 'ompf'. "Where did you-!" The male put his weight on her back, holding the female down. Try as she might, she couldn't even barely lift him up. Wiping her head around, the female looked back at the male who laid across her sideways. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

He was simply laying there trimming his claws! Like as if he didn't even feel her below him. Growling, she expressed her anger.

"You said you wouldn't use that!" His simple turn of his head to the crowd and raised a brow as if asking 'seriously'. It got a few laughs which only fulled the females anger. Looking down at her, he responded.

"And I thought you said you wouldn't pull cheap shots." Her eyes widened.

"When did I ever-" He didn't let her finish. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear.

"Your tail gently being dragged across my sheath counts as a cheap shot, _Seductress."_ Her eyes went even wider as he pulled away and continued to trim his claws. Looking away, a blush fighting to get past her black scales, the dragonness had no real response other than.

"Fine, you win that one. Can I get up now?" Looking over his claws, he thought.

"Sure, I was starting to get hungry anyways." Getting up, he shook off the loose dirt from his scales. The female did the same but did so mubleing incoherent things. "Hey, Hunter? What's the score?"

"Uh," Hunter looked down at a piece of parchment in his paws. "3 to 3, and even tie." The purple dragon looked at the black dragonness.

"Any ideas on a tie breaker?"

"Hmm?" She looked around at the crowd. "Why don't all of you decide?" The crowd roared their approval.

"Alright, alright!" Announced Ignitus as he walked between the two dragons. Raising a wing over the purple dragon, he said, "For the Purple dragon of legend?!" A good portion of the crowd cheered. The rest of the guardians stayed silent and watched. Ignitus lowered his wing and raised his other over the black dragonness. He opened his mouth to speak but held his words. Looking at her, he asked a question loud enough for all to hear. "You know, I, and this is including the other Guardians, only meet you yesterday, but I never got a name. I've know the Purple dragon from a previous experience, even assisted in training him, but I've only just met you. Leading me to believe that you two met while he was training?" The dragonness narrowed her eyes, but she caught onto what he was doing.

"That isn't exactly how we met but, yes. And my name Cyn." Ignitus raised a brow.

"Well, then Cyn, I thank you for saving us yesterday day, but for now, for Cyn?!" He asked the crowd, raising his wing higher over her. The crowd gave an uproar. Their obvious pick was heard loud and clear.

"Well, well Shadow. Even in a tie I win." Shadow scoffed.

"That's only because the majority are male. There's a reason that I call you the Seductress, Cyn." Ignitus laughed as he heard their quarreling.

"Come, let us get you some food. You must be tired from this morning's training and yesterday's battle." Said Ignitus as he nudded Shadow. His chuckling afterwords told Shadow that he wasn't referring to the actual fight. The trio meet up with the other Guardians an made their way to the dinning hall. The crowd either followed or dispersed to do their duties of the day.

"Hold up for a moment. We have things to talk about but its a private matter. I'll have the cooks bring your breakfast to the council room for both of you. Terrador, would you lead them there? I'll be following shortly. Said Ignitus.

"Of course Ignitus." He said with a nod. "Come you two." Terrador had a feeling that today was going to be a long one.

"We might have a problem with that." Said a voice behind them. Turning or looking over their backs, they found Hunter standing there with Haven. Hunter pointed behind him, right at the diminished crowd from before. "You have some admirers to get shed of first." The Guardians, Cyn, and Shadow blinked at the crowd.

"Well, fu-! OWW! What was that for?!" Yelled Shadow as he looked at Cyn. A scowl was etched across her face.

"There are young among them. I'd much rather you teach them how to fight than those words. Do I make myself clear!" Cyn had risen up on her back legs so that she leaned over Shadow. Shadow, in his defense, shrank down making Cyn look bigger than she actually was.

"Uh, Terrador, lead them to the council room and we'll handle this." Said Cyril. He and Volteer approached the crowd as Terrador pushed the two dragons toward the stairs. No words were said as they made their way to the council room. Once inside, Terrador turned his back to the pair and closed the door. Immediately when it closed a black and purple light filled the room. Spinning around, Terrador found Spyro and Cynder standing where the two adults were previously.

"Well, it seems Ignitus was right. Your more powerful than you let on, Spyro." Terrador said with a chuckle. Spyro looked at him.

"What do you mean, Terrador? All I did was use a simple illusion spell." Terrador's eyes widened and his jaw almost fell.

'He doesn't even realize what he did and he's brushing it off like that?!' Thought Terrador. I'm just going to wait until the others get here.' He finished as he shook his head while running his paw down his face.

* * *

The council room. Normally used for talks, debates, a war room in the current times, and a secluded room for private, non-important, life threating, or otherwise public need-to-know. Now, it was a dinning room.

"Hope this doesn't ruin the table." Mumbled Terrador.

"Oh don't get so worried. I doubt that one time would ruin it." Stated Ignitus. And he was right. The table was made out of solid, red oak and waxed down to preserve it. The floor was tiled and each tile had each of the eight element's symbols in a circle. The walls were stone and on the door on either side was a carved out story of the first Guardians.

"Then let us get started. Spyro, Cynder, just listen and finish your meals. Ignitus?" Cyril said.

"Hunter and Haven informed me that they brought you both up to date on the current events, so we can skip that. Myself and Terrador told Cyril and Volteer what you told us so we should all be on the same page. Now, while the public knows that you are here, only we in this room know who you actually are. Sadly, that will not remain so." Ignitus said. Spyro tilted his head in question as he ate.

"He means that the farting dust bags who call themselves the Council of War." Hunter said as he crossed his arms and leaned back. The young pair blinked then turned to Ignitus.

"He means the elders." The young pair nodded and continued to eat. "Sadly, once more, Staidus already knows you are here and is riled up again. I doubt he'll pull anything with the tensions of another attack but you never know. So, watch your back, each of you."

"Don't worry, we got it covered." Spyro said after he and Cynder finished.

"Guess there's nothing left to do but wait until the elders join us." Cyril said.

The eight friends continued to talk about miscellaneous things and of tells of battle they had.

* * *

The thudding of steps was the first sign. The door being slammed open was the last. All eyes turned to the door way to see who walked in. Staidus stood there with six of his fellow elders. They walked in silently and took their places among the seats that weren't color coded. The Guardians, Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, and Haven had already taken their seats.

"Spyro, Cynder, everyone present, minus Hunter, Haven, and yourself, Cynder, are the Council of War. This was formed when the war was officially restarted. Depending on the current situation chooses the type of council. In war there's the Council of War, in times of peace, there's-" Ignitus cut himself off to let either of the adolescence fill in.

"Council of Peace?" Cynder said. Ignitus nodded.

"Yes, that's was it was originally called. Because peace is more common, the people started to call it simply the Council. Each time a council title is changed a new set of members is chosen. The only ones that remain the same are the Guardians. Spyro, being the purple dragon you also have a seat here." Ignitus focused his eyes on Spyro. "That being said, understand that your words are taken in high regard so be careful of what you say."

Spyro's eyes went wide. Gaining a high position of power was the last thing he expected upon returning to the city. 'Only thing I really know is how to fight. Cynder tryed to teach me but not a whole lot of it stuck. Wait, I got an idea.' Thought Spyro.

"Uh, Ignitus?"

"Yes?" Replied the fire Guardian.

"Are we aloud to have an assistant?" Ignitus laughed at that. Even Terrador spared a few chuckles with the other Guardians.

"What's the matter? Don't trust your own judgement?" At this, Cynder laughed.

"Ignitus, I attempted to teach him during our training. I taught him everything from math to history, from logistics to Physics and chemistry. The only thing that he really caught onto was battle tactics and maneuvers. And I don't-" Cynder paused for a moment before continuing. "Nevermind, just figured it out. He's a blockhead who uses brawn over brain unless it involves being better at brawn."

"Hey! I resent the blockhead part. And I do use the things you taught me, just not all of the time." He finished the last part weakly.

"Yeah, and don't forget to add common sense to that." Finished Cynder.

"Why you!" Spyro glared at her as she smiled inoccently. The Guardians and others laughed again. Even a few elders laughed.

"Enough! We are here for a reason." Everyone stopped and looked at Staidus. "Spyro! Explain where you have been." Spyro narrowed his eyes slightly, almost unnoticeable, before telling everyone present what he told Ignitus and Terrador the day before.

"So you were trapped behind enemy lines 'training'." Staidus said. Spyro's brows ground together.

"Why does that sound like you believe we were doing other things. Ask Hunter or Haven, we were inside of a crystal that I made to save our lives and were unconscious the entire time. Only thing that worked was our minds so I used that opportunity to give us a chance to train. And given the circumstances of yesterday, it was a good dam thing I did!" Spyro yelled back. Staidus was unwavering even as the other elders moved away.

"Spyro please-" Ignitus started.

"No! Hell no! This basterd here has caused more problems for me and Cynder than the entire, fucking ape and grublin army! He threatened to exile Cynder, took my powers, AND STILL HAS SOMETHING MORE PLANNED FOR HER!" At his last few word, his purple fire started and spread across his scales before exploding all the way and rising to his full hight. Everyone but Cynder jumped away in fear. Even the elders on the other side of the room jumped.

Spyro's fire raged, showing his own rage and anger. Cynder, though, didn't even flinch as the flames picked across her scales as she sat right next to Spyro. Through the flames barely anything could be seen. Over the roaring of them, nothing could be heard.

Cynder's tail wrapped around Spyro's rear leg, halting him as he attempted to move forward. Spyro jerked his head back to look at her.

"Calm down, my love. What even trials lie ahead we will face together. Don't for get my oath,

"I give myself to you, where ever you go, where ever you roam, I will be with you. No matter the danger, no matter consequences, no matter the troubles ahead, I will be with you. No matter what we face, no matter who stands before us, I will always stand next to you, even if that path is certain death. For I love, and always will." Cynder's word were ones that only Spyro could hear. She stared into his eyes that burned with an undying flame. Into her's he found the love and caring but backed by a fierceness unlike any other.

"And you are my reason." Was all he said. Facing forward, he closed his eyes.

Just at the flames started, they died. Fading away until nothing was left revealing Spyro once more sitting with his head bowed and eyes closed. Cynder simply sat there watching him for his next action.

Finally, Spyro opened his eyes and looked up. Shocked faces from his outburst looked back at him. Moving from the Guardians, Hunter, and Haven to the elders. Looking at each before settling on Staidus, Spyro spoke. His voice now clear and calm, but everyone in the room could feel the power behind it.

"Staidus, that is your name right? I've heard others say it when speaking about you." Staidus nodded weakly. "Staidus," He said again. "I will never be, in any way, fond of you. I'll never see you in a position where I should respect you, nor will I ever respect you. But you needn't worry about that. After Malefor is defeated you may never see me or Cynder again." The Guardians all tapped at that. "In fact, we don't even need to see each other again the entire time I'm here. I have a feeling that we won't be staying for long before we push on to Malefore to end this war." Spyro stared at Staidus for a long period of time in which none spoke. He turned to the Guardians.

"I ask that you forgive my out burst. It was uncalled for and unbecoming of me. I'll be taking my leave." Before anyone could stop him, Spyro went to the door and left. Cynder paused at the door behind him. She held herself there, thinking.

Snapping her right foreleg in front of her, she caused the chain to appear and grabbed onto it before pulling, making Spyro stop. He turned to look at her as she turned back to look at the occupants inside. She too looked at each of them before speaking.

"There are many things that both Spyro and I learned about each other in the past three years. Each other's weakness and strengths. Our times of being happy and sad. What causes each other to be down and how to cheer each other up. But that is the first time I have ever, **ever** ," She made sure that the word was stressed enough. "seen him break down. Normally it's me who breaks down and crys or gets angry. That's the first time I have ever needed to comfort him. He's always been the one to do that. I hope that you take this into consideration the next time you think about pissing him off." And with that, Cynder left the room full of flabbergasted dragons, a panther, and a cheetah.

* * *

The reds and oranges of the setting sun licked the city's walls as it passed the horizon. Like fire that fled from the city. Their view of the city was perfect under the tree they found the first time they were there. Spyro and Cynder were in their adult forms having chosen to stay that way while in the public. Cynder laid on her side against Spyro with her head leaned against his chest. Spyro settled to simply lay on his belly with his head raised, looking around and thinking.

Cynder's eyes opened slightly giving view to the city and setting sun. She turned her head to look at Spyro. She was surprised he wasn't resting. Sure they didn't need as much sleep due to their three year hibernation but to stay in the same place and not move all day without going to sleep was something else.

Cynder creased her brow.

'He's still beating himself up from before probably.' Rolling, Cynder cased Spyro directly from her back.

Her movement caught Spyro's attention. Looking down he found her looking up at him. They simply sat and stared at each other. Finally, Cynder broke the silence.

"What did you mean earlier? 'You are my reason'?" She asked.

Spyro didn't answer immediately. After a moment he looked to the sun that was just about to pass the wall. Finally he spoke, still looking into the distance.

"Because when I first started to fight it was to find out who I was. Then it was to save the Guardians, then to stop Malefor. Now," He took a deep breath, thinking once more of what to say, He nodded twice as he spoke, as if he was agreeing to something someone else said. "Now it's for you, just you. I wouldn't give a care in the world if the world burned but as long as you are safe, I would let it burn. I didn't train all that time so I could defeat Malefor, I did it so I could protect you. Staidus wants to hurt you somehow when this is over and the only way to prevent that is to not return once Malefor is dead." Cynder's eyes widened at his words. He would do that for her. But the end part bothered her.

"But if we leave without Staidus getting his way they might hunt us down." Spyro looked at her.

"Not if they think we are dead. There's plenty more we can do out there and I know how to change our shape and color. We both have a variety of elements to help hide who we are. We can also an ounce to those out there that the war is over." Cynder smiled and looked to the sun just as it passed the wall.

"Seems like we have a plan now." She said as Spyro nuzzled her head. "Come on, we should be getting back." Spyro growled lightly but got up no the less. They walked back to the Temple side by side.

Just as they made it into the courtyard, purple crystals broke the ground and floated just above it. The pair got defensive in case it was an attack. The Guardians came out just as a voice started. A head of a dragon appeared in the crystal.

"Citizens of Warfang. You may have won the battle today but by the time the sun sets tomorrow I will have won. I have released the Destroyer and it will run it's cycle." He laughed evilly. "There's nothing you can do now." His voice faded and the image disappeared. The crystal fell back into the earth.

"Was that-?" Spyro let his question hang in the air.

"Malefor. Yes" Terrador answered.

Before anyone could say anything next, an faint explosion caught their attention. Leaping into the air. Everyone headed to the North wall. Past the Ring of Fire, a volcano was erupting. Giant hands came out and grasped the side of the mountain and pulled whatever it was out. A giant rock creature came out, releasing a roar as it did. It continued to pull itself out as Cyril started talking.

"The Destroyer. A beast of legend said to destroy this world and start the next. Once it circles the world once and gets back to that mountain the world will be destroyed."

"Then we need to kill it before it does. Cynder, let's go." Spyro said. Before either could take flight, Cyril spoke again.

"That would be useless. It's moving to fast, you'd never catch it in time. We'd need to intercept it before it gets back." Ignitus nodded.

"We'll need to plan. Come, I doubt any of us are going to get much sleep tonight." Others around him nodded but they knew the cost.

'This is almost over.' Thought Spyro before he followed the Guardians back to the Temple.

* * *

 **A/N: If there are mistakes, I don't care. Making this was a pain in the ass because it kept saying it couldn't save and I had to retype it over and over. Please review.**


	9. The Council Meeting

"Is everyone here? Good." Said Ignitus. He, along with all the Guardians were in the council room. Joining them were the seven elders of the Council of War, Hunter, Haven, Prowlus, Carter, and most important of all were Spyro and Cynder, who were still in their 'Adult forms'. Ignitus let his gaze drift around the room one last time, noticing that the youngest two dragons were bluntly ignoring the looks Staidus was giving them.

"As all of you know, Malefor has given claim that by his will the Destroyer will circle the world and return to the mountain, ending our world." None made a noise as everyone already knew what was happening. "That being said, We have no choice but to try and stop the Destroyer." That got most of the heads to shoot up. All of the Elders jumped in surprise while Carter and Prowlus shared concerned looks.

"If what Malefor is telling the truth, then the end is here." He let his gaze go around the room to each person in the room. "And now we only have one chance to stop it. Mason! Come in, please!" Through the doors came a mole with a slightly smaller one right behind him carrying a couple of scrolls.

"For those who do not know, this is Mason. He designed this temple and his family has kept the records of the cities architecture since it was built. I spoke briefly with him before this meeting and I believe we came up with a solution. Mason, if you would."

"Ah, thank you, Ignitus. Son, le'me see that there." The other mole joined his senior at the center of the table and together, they spread the scroll across the floor. All of the dragons, cheetahs, and panthers leaned on the table to look at it.

"This here is the original blueprint for the Old City." That had a few looking at each other in question. But Spyro nor Cynder didn't know what he spoke of.

"What is the 'Old City'?" Ignitus chuckled as others looked at the pair.

"It seems you two are still in need of a little history class. The Old City is what used to be Warfang. Originally the CIty was built as a refugee encampment during a war. After the war past, the residents of Warfang came out and rebuilt the City above ground. That war was actually the one that molded the bond between moles and dragons."

"Yes," Continued Mason. "and since then the ruins of the Old City have become all but forgotten. Meaning it is the perfect setup. Since it was built to hold refugees, there was an escape tunnel in case it got attacked." Cyril jumped in, giving his own word.

"But wouldn't it have crumbled away by this point, It being so old?" Mason looked at the blue dragon.

"Of course that would be the case if this was some simple bridge of hidden passageway. No, the entirety of the Old City was built to withstand a battle, not just to last a long time." Terrador just barely caught Volteer opening his mouth to speak. Not wanting to listen to the energetic dragon's tongue attempt to break the sound barrier, quick as lightning, Terrador reached over and caught the yellow dragon's mouth and held it shut.

"Unless you have something worthwhile to say, you can keep your mouth shut." Volteer rolled his eyes.

"Omm corrmm mh sommmtmm tmm mmm." He mumbled.

"Terrador, I don't think he is going to rant on about something this time." Terrador looked at Ignitus who spoke before relenting.

"Alright, but keep it short. We're already pressed for time." The earth Guardian released the other's maw.

"But of course. We are so pressed tha-" One look from Terrador stopped Volteer. "Er, right. Anyway, I was going to ask where the tunnel will lead us?" Mason flicked his finger at Volteer.

"Good question. Son, the other scroll now." This time Mason's son opened the other scroll that he held by himself since it was not as long. This time, a map was revealed. "We add some things to this, like the Ring of Fire and where old main Temple is now." The map showed the continent they were on. Warfang seemed to be directly in the center.

"And this here is where the tunnel leads." Mason pointed next to a dam that leads into a canyon north-north-east of Warfang.

"But I personally overlooked the building of that dam!" Exclaimed one of the elders. "I and many other scoured all over those canyons. We found no caves, or doors or anything there!" At that Mason grinned.

"Ah, you wound my ancestors." Mason dramatically held a paw over his heart. His son snickered while the young pair of dragons had to keep from laughing. "Do you honestly think that it was built out of the shiniest of gold with a big sign saying, "Hey, here! This is where the exit to the tunnel is!" No! You idiot. When it was built, my ancestors made absolutely sure that the exit was hidden from the outside. Wouldn't be much of a hidden exit if not." His last was mumbled but loud enough for all to hear. Everyone laughed at that.

"Now, back to business." Said Ignitus. Mason nodded and continued.

"Seeing as the exit can be opened with ease from inside, that isn't the problem. The entrance door here is." Staidus furrowed his brow.

"How so?" Mason looked at him with a slight glare.

'Hmm, seems like I'm not the only one who doesn't like him.' Thought Spyro.

"Well, first off, since it was made to hold off an army, therefore it's practically invulnerable. Secondly, to make the door so invulnerable my ancestors made four statues infused with ancient magic to lock the door. Each statue is a dragon with missing eyes. To open the door you must place the eyes back in their place. First, though you must find them though." The room became silent as they thought over the information poured on them.

"Why don't we just tear the door down?" All eyes turned on Spyro. Mason rubbed his eyes.

"You know, I find it funny how the Purple Dragon can be so dumb." Spyro blinked a few times before scowling. He went to retort when something hit him in the back of his head. As he rubbed his head he turned and found the culprit slithering back behind his black dragoness. As he narrowed his eyes at her she spoke.

"Oh, don't go and deny it. You and I both know who runs this team so do yourself a favor and be quiet and let me do the talking." Spyro opened his mouth to retort, but a single look from Cynder told him it would not be a good idea. Everyone chuckled at that.

"Besides Spyro, weren't you listening. The doors are magically locked from the time of the ancestors. If I'm right the doors are made of stone so it would take one who mastered the Earth-Shatter technique to break the door down." Said Terrador with a small smile. A thought came to him.

"But are you not a master Earth dragon, Terrador?" Asked Cynder. Terrador nodded.

"But the kind of masters I am speaking of is from the time of the ancestors. With time all species grow weak. It's only by our decisions if we will become strong again. Besides," Terrador did something unlike him that surprised those who knew him. He grinned. "We have a master." All blinked owlishly at the green dragon.

"Who? Where?" Asked Staidus. Then he took notice where Terrador was looking. Right at Spyro. The young dragon noticed the look as well.

"Wait, me?! But I thought you just said that we need someone who can do an Earth-Shatter?"

"Yes, and you have."

"I did?"

"Yes. When you ended the battle you hit the ground causing a ripple through the ground. That is the Earth-Shatter." Spyro grew confused and furrowed his brow as everyone looked at him, wondering if it was true for those who didn't see it.

"But I wasn't even trying to do that. I was just trying to force the foe from the ground." Terrador grew thoughtful before looking back to Spyro.

"And how did you force it from the ground?"

"Well, I found out during my training that I could force the ground to shoot out of the ground in pillars wherever I wish them to be within a certain radius." Terrador hummed at his words before speaking.

"And at any time did you cause the earth to crack immensely, or to spread out in waves like before?" Spyro shared a look with Cynder before speaking.

"A few times." A smile a mile widespread across Terrador's face.

"Then you already know how to do it. Granted, seeing as it's the bleed off meaning you need a little extra training before you can be called a master of the Earth element, along with the test, but that can be for another time." Cyril decided to speak up.

"Add in the point that Earth isn't your only element as well means you might be a master of each of the four Primary elements. But all of that can come later. For now, we should focus on the present."

"Agreed. Now we will come to vote. Spyro, since this will affect you directly, you will withhold your vote." Said Ignitus. Spyro nodded in understanding. "Mason, the same goes for you and your son. Neither of you is part of the War Council." Mason and his son nodded.

"Now," Ignitus looked to all in the room. "Those who vote to try Terrador's way and use Spyro to tear the door down raise wing or arm." Eight wings and four furred arms rose. "By standing vote of the majority, we will attempt Terrador's plan. Everyone who has command of a military force will give the orders to get ready to move at sunrise for a battle. Mason," The mole stood up straighter than before at being called. "Since the General of the Moles was killed during the attack, I ask it of you to go and give the same orders to the forces of the moles. I'll also be placing you in charge of the mole forces." Mason's eyes widened.

"B-But, I ca-" Ignitus cut him off.

"Your family has long served those of Warfang, I now ask you to do so once more?" His words were one of those that were pleading. Mason took a moment to think before turning to his son.

"Go to the house and gather my armor and weapons and meet me at the garrison." His words made Ignitus brighten.

"I take it you'll accept then."

"For the time, yes. But when the war is over I request that you find another to take my place." Ignitus bowed.

"It will be done, my friend." He turned to Terrador. "Terrador I will give the word to your units. I want you to take Spyro and Cynder to the door and follow through with your plan. The rest of you, you have your orders. Make sure your forces are ready to move before sunrise." Staidus said nothing. It wasn't that he didn't have anything to say, it was the fact that he was greatly outnumbered and wouldn't win anyhow. He may have been somewhat insane, but he wasn't stupid. So, he just sat there staring at a Purple Dragon that to his eyes would be their downfall.

* * *

"Spyro, as I said before, with a little of training you will be a Master yourself." Said Terrador. He looked down at the young dragon beside him. Both Spyro and Cynder were in their true forms as the three walked down an old road that seemed to no longer to be used. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told I was being serious." Spyro looked from the road and up to Terrador.

"What do you mean?" Terrador smiled.

"I mean exactly what I said. You only need a little of training. Hmp, more like guidance really. Spyro, I. not even going to teach you anything. You already know all that you need to know. I want you to do exactly as you did before. Hit your target with as much force as possible. The only thing you need to different is not to force a pillar to rise." Spyro grew confused at that and looked at Cynder, who shrugged, then back to Terrador.

"But how does that make an Earth-Shatter?" Terrador smiled.

"Do you remember your lesson that Ignitus gave you in place of the rest of us Guardians when we were not there?"

"The ones about the history of each element?" Terrador nodded.

"Yes, and what does each element need to work?"

"Magic." Said Cynder. Both of the males looked at her. "What, forgot I was here?"

"No, just didn't expect you to answer." Said Terrador. Cynder rolled her eyes.

"You forget that I have taught Spyro in the areas he either needed brushing up on or did not know, to begin with so I know of his teaching better than anyone." She looked at Spyro. "Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet?" The pair just stopped as Spyro stared blankly for a moment. "Oh, for crying out loud. Spyro, which of the primary elements uses the less amount of magic?"

"Earth." Cynder nodded.

"Therefore it relies mostly on..." She left the sentence hanging for him to continue.

"Power. Oh, I get it now. Since Earth mostly uses power it depends on the strength of the user for its ranking systems, not magic. Attacks like Earth-Shatter need a lot of raw power to perform, not magic." Cynder looked at Terrador.

"See, I know everything he knows. All he need was the right push." Terrador chuckled and looked at Spyro.

"And that is why the Earth-Shatter was once the required technique to become a Master. From there it is a test of combat between a Master and apprentice to see if the master will recognize the apprentice as a master of their element."

"Seems easy enough."

"The fight isn't to see if the apprentice can defeat the master, is is for the master to assess the apprentice's skills and to know if they have reached a point in their teachings where they can teach the next generation." His voice was serious and Spyro took to heart what he had said. Terrador looked forward. "Now, try what I told you and tear the is door down." The young dragons looked forward and realized they were at the door.

After hesitating a moment he moved forward. The door was large and could easily fit two fully grown dragons. After looking the door over, Spyro reared back and braced himself. He wasn't raising pillars so he let his magic drop and instead focused everything he had on power. He needs to be his strongest here and now. Never before had he intentionally tried an Earth-Shatter, therefore, he would take this one by the number until he had a chance to practice it. His breathing slowed as his muscles relaxed. He closed his eyes and pictured what he wanted to do. The sounds of the city as it's occupants turned in to sleep drowned away. His paw clenched, scratching the stone below it. Like with all of his elements, Spyro reached out and felt the Earth with his senses. That was his extra sense, to be able to sense where and what his elements were doing. The ground around him pulsed with life. He moved to the door and sensed the magic infused with it. While Earth gave a green feeling; pulsing in tune with life, the door was golden-brown and moved in waves like water. He took a moment to search the door for its weakest point.

'There.' Finding it he wasted no time. Like as if he was sitting in a catapult, Spyro launched himself at the door, raising his right paw back. Just as he reached the door he threw his paw forward, slamming it in the middle near the top.

The impact was so hard the wind gave a whiplash that even Cynder and Terrador felt, causing them to stagger back. At first, nothing more happened and it seemed as if time froze, but then the entire double doors cracked in a spiderweb formation from the point of impact. Some of the pieces had attempted to fall out instantly and got stuck, giving the door a jagged look. At the last moment when Spyro started to fall, he spun around and whipped the door with his tail, sending shards flying inside, leaving an open doorway.

Spyro opened his eyes for the first time as Terrador and Cynder walked up beside him to look inside.

Suddenly, Terrador laughed.  
'I never doubted you, young dragon." He said as he slapped Spyro on the back. Spyro and Cynder chuckled at his happiness as he walked to the side just beside the doorway. While Terrador was distracted with whatever, Cynder took the chance to nuzzle the side of Spyro's head.

"Nice job, my mate." She whispered. Spyro willingly returned the nuzzle before stepping back from her just as Terrador turned back around. Terrador pointed behind him at the thing he was messing with.

"That there is a torch. I think it's connected to the rest. Mind lighting it Spyro?" Spyro nodded and moved to the torch. It was higher up that he was tall so he flew up to its height and gave a slight spout of fire, lighting the oil that was left in the old torch. Once it was lit, he landed and looked to each torch that lit up after it. The three spend a few minutes finding different spots in the blackness that lit up, and the long path in front of the doorway was still being lit up.

The platform they stood ended not long after the door before it started on the long path like bridge. The bridge was big enough for three dragons to cross side-by-side.

"Well, I'll post a guard just in case. You two get back and get some rest." Spyro nodded and looked at Cynder who nodded. The pair got up from their perch and walked out. As they were about to take off, two Earth dragons landed.

"Purple Dragon, Cynder." They greeted respectfully and bowing, surprising the pair.

May I ask where Guardian Terrador is?" Spyro blinked at the strangeness before pointing into the catacomb. The pair bowed again before walking through the doorway.

"Come on, let's go." Said Cynder. She turned back around and leaped into the air, Spyro right behind her.

Not long after they landed on Spyro's, their, balcony and went inside. Once inside Spyro lit the torches and they laid down on the cushions, after gathering once more since last night Cynder decided to 'play' with her 'prey' a little and ended up spreading most of them everywhere and didn't bother to collect any and settled to use Spyro as a bed.

"It'll be a while before we can do something like that again. Tonight we need to rest." Said Cynder as she fluffed the cushion in front of her while Spyro settled beside her.

"Hmp, and here I was worried that I wouldn't be getting much sleep again tonight." That got Cynder to glare at him.

"For one, we don't need that much sleep. Secondly," Here her look turned sly. "I know how much you enjoyed yourself." She said seductively. Spyro didn't fall for it and started grooming her head and neck. Cynder's look dispersed as she closed her eyes and purred in pleasure and laid her head down. Spyro curled their tails before swinging them in front of them and placing a wing over Cynder.

"Goodnight, my mate." Cynder replied by pressing herself closer to him. Spyro laid his head down on her's and closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N: There y'all go. I know It's short but I think I'll go for the short and sweet when there's not a lot of drama going on. Hope Y'all loved it. Please review.

Song: Rx b Theory of a Deadman.

I don't own Spyro or his franchise.


	10. Just Talks

**A/N: Happy New year to all of you. Or at least to America. I'm not sure when the rest of the nations and countries have their New Year.**

 **Okay, so I was going through the reviews and I about died laughing.**

 _ **Blazingfury05**_ **\- Don't miss school on my account. Trust me, the only reason I was having a little difficulty is that I'm following a set story and want to stay on track. Trust me, once I've got passed the set story and can do my own thing, I am golden.**

 _ **greystrip**_ **\- That thought did cross my mind but, no. too much drama and it would get all mushy.**

 **TO ALL-** **Sorry for the spell check.**

 _ **Guest**_ **-To be a Beta reader you must have a profile. And I'm undecided if I want one or not.**

 _ **Ditch M8-**_ **First off, love the name, secondly thanks for the support an actually listening to the song.**

 **Speaking of which, your song for this chap is** _ **Mama Said**_ **by Lukas Graham.**

 **Announcement: I just decided to finish this story before I continue** _ **Warrior Unbound**_ **. Hate me? Don't care.**

 **Now, ONTO THE STORY.**

* * *

Just leave those right there. Thank you."

"It is an honor, Guardian Ignitus." Said a mole as he and four others bowed. Ignitus bowed back.

"Go and rejoin your squadron and be ready to move out at dawn.' The moles nodded and left. Ignitus looked at the door which held his nephew. He sighed and shook his head.

'Will I ever get the chance to tell him?' The red dragon thought to himself. Ignoring his thoughts, Ignitus raised a paw and knocked on the door before him. Not a moment later, Spyro's voice rang through.

"Enter." Pushing the door open, Ignitus found Spyro and Cynder inside sitting at the table on the far side of the room.

Cynder was using a stone to sharpen her extraordinarily too long tail blade, causing a constant grinding noise of metal on stone. Spyro was messing with some gold coins that were on the table.

Grabbing the box the moles were carrying, Ignitus walked inside. He could have carried it up here to Spyro's room but the blacksmith moles insisted on carrying the armor. Saying that it would be an honor to bring the 'Great Purple Dragon, and his companion' equipment to them. The only problem was that Ignitus had to swear the moles who worked on it to secrecy as to why the armor was so small.

As he approached after closing the door, Ignitus took better notice of the gold.

"I don't remember there being gold in here." Spyro looked up at the coins he was counting.

"These are the coins Cyril gave us way back in the old temple. We found a way to use them and Cynder has kept them in the sash she is always wearing. It's the only thing she has from the armor Cyril gave her. Mine was completely destroyed." Spyro looked sheepish. "I thought we'd give it back since we have the chance." Ignitus hummed as he placed the large box down.

Since his claws were no longer obscuring the view, Spyro realized it was a chest.

"What's this?" Asked the young male.

"New armor. Hopefully, this set won't be lost in battle." Said Ignitus when he opened it. Cynder Stopped sharpening her tail and looked inside while Spyro scooped the gold back into its bag before joining her. Two sets of armor resided inside. One was black steel with green highlights on the shoulder guards, silvery highlights around the opening of the wings, and maroon red highlights along the tail.

The other set was simple grey steel with purple highlights on the helm, shoulder guards, and tail. The right forearm gauntlet was also bulkier than the other.

Both sets of armor were full sets for a dragon but miniaturized to for the young dragon's size.

"I had a whole team of blacksmiths working on this all night. Cynder, yours is lighter that Spyros so you have speed and mobility over power and strength. Spyro, while yours is the second it also has a built-in blade on the right gauntlet. Both are enchanted to grow in size with the wearers, and like our bodies heal when we absorb red gems, these sets of armor will repair itself when it absorbs green gems." Ignitus sounded proud of the armor like as of he forged it himself. Spyro smiled as he picked up his helm.

"Thanks, Ignitus, just one problem." Both Ignitus and Cynder look at him. He held up the helm. "Can I not wear this. I've found that the helm just slows me down." Laughter filled the room.

"Of course." His smile faded. "Be ready and at the old city gate before sunrise.' Spyro and Cynder shared a look before nodding. Ignitus nodded back before leaving. The mated pair started donning their armor and helping each other. A feeling coursed through them. One that told them that this might be the last time they would set foot in the City of Warfang.

* * *

They were the first at the gate so the pair of young dragons were doing their own routine while waiting. Spyro went through his moves and attacks and against the type of enemies that they knew of that they would be effective against. Cynder continued sharpening her tail blade. Her current method of the small wet stone wasn't the best way in grinding it down but it was better than sitting around doing nothing.

Both would have rather do something a little more intimate than laying against each other's side, especially with their armor between them, but the guards that were to remain at the entrance of the gate made the pair think differently.

The sun was just sending its rays of light over the walls of Warfang when the sound of footfalls, both heavy and light, rose to the ears of the dragons. The guards tensed at first but relaxed when Spyro ordered them to stand down. It still surprised him of how much command he had over dragons that were more than twice his age.

Around the multitude of bends and turns from which the footfalls came from came numerous dragons of the four elements, moles, panthers, and cheetahs. All armored and, in the case of the bipedal ones, armed to the teeth with swords, spears, bows, and crossbows. Leading each species were either the leaders of that species or the head of that element. They all converged on the main path, merging the forces together. The seven leaders stopped before the gate, halting the army's advance.

"Impressive. But is there any left to defend the city?" Asked Sypro as he and Cynder meet the seven.

"Like it would matter. If we are to fail then the world is destroyed, obliterated, positively gone anyway." Volteer drowned on of the various words of the way the world is destroyed. Cyril spoke over him.

Of the entire dragon population currently known, there is twenty percent of non-combatants. Of the combatants, twenty percent are being left to keep up looks to make it seem like the city is being guarded. There are one-hundred twenty fire, eighty-five electric, one-hundred ice, and ninety-five earth dragons here in this force. I don't know how many of the others. And those numbers are including us." Cyril motioned to himself and the other Guardians. Spyro nodded grimly. There were just shy of five hundred then, maybe six hundred dragons total. Compared to what he learned in his lessons that aren't even a fraction of what the dragon population once was. Were they really going extinct that fast? Spyro looked at the others. Carter spoke up.

"It was believed that dragon is needed most for this mission so while most of their forces are here for this mission, the rest of us are leaving behind a greater force. We Panthers are leaving behind forty percent while the moles are leaving fifty since most of the weapon turrets are to be manned by a mole." Carter stopped and Prowlus took the lead.

"The cheetahs that came here are all fighters so I sent for more to reinforce the guards here. Altogether, our three species number to five-hundred, give or take." Spyro nodded and finally turned to Mason.

"How long will it take us to get to the dam?"

"If we leave now and keep a steady pace we should reach it a few hours before noon. Which is the estimated time of when the Destroyer will pass through the canyon. That should give us time to prepare to engage it. Spyro nodded. Turning he looked up and saw a small outcropping above the gateway. Flying up there but still within the limits of the chain, Spyro turned to the mismatched army below him. All grew quiet when they say his purple head.

"By now word has probably reached you that I am an adult. As you can tell, I'm not. I am simply me. I'm not overly large, nor am I truly as strong as some probably made me out to be. I've had friends help me along the way. Now, I need a little more help than usual. We are going up against the Destroyer, a creature of legend and myth. And I need your help. I can't do it alone, but I'll give it my all. I just ask that you stand beside me." Everyone was quiet, no one spoke. Barely even a shuffle was made. Then it came. Like a wave, an uproar of cheering was heard from all of those present. Spyro smiled.

'Then to battle, we will go. And like the last, we will win. And if any shall fall, let their battle cries not be the last, let their courage in the face of the enemy fuel your own!" His last words enticed more cheering. Now the ready army ready to march into battle, Spyro dropped to the floor below him and lead the march into the old city. Every dragon, mole, cheetah, and panther was moving with determination as their leaders followed the one who would save them and lead them to victory.

Nice job, couldn't have done better myself."Said Cynder as she nudged his side. Spyro looked at her.

"Really?" He questioned. Cynder gained this look of contemplation.

"Well, i would have said something a little more enlightening, but you did well enough.' Spyro glared at her as she broke down into a laughing fit.

"Nicely done Spyro." Said a voice just behind him. Looking back, Spyro found Ignitus walking just behind him. Spyro fell back to walk beside him. Ignitus took a moment as he observed his nephew before speaking.

"I know what you are thinking, Spyro." He said in a sage-like tone. "Have no worry, young dragon, we'll make it." Spyro half glared, half absentmindedly looked at Ignitus like it wasn't a good time but he needs the advice.

"I don't understand. Malefor is about to destroy everything!" He looked back up at the older dragon. "But you seem so calm." He looked back to his path.

Were you not calm as we earlier?" Spyro scoffed.

"That was to encourage the ones here that we had a reason to fight, even if it meant our deaths." Ignitus took a moment to think before speaking.

"I don't imagine Malefor would expand all this effort if he did not feel threatened." Spyro looked at him for a longer time.

"But why should he?"

"Throughout our history, there is only known to have been two purple dragons. Like Malefor, you powers go far beyond what you might imagine. He knows this. Malefor could have accomplished anything but instead chose evil and the world has been spiraling into chaos ever since. Your existence is nature's way of balancing itself." Spyro turned forward once more.

"But the ancestors thought Malefor was going to be different. They believed in him. And look what happened." He once more turned to Ignitus.

"Malefor draws his power from destruction. Destruction is the only way he knows, Spyro."

"Why should I be any different?"

"Because I know you, and your heart would not allow it. Because I believe you are destined for great things… to bring about a new age… an age of peace. And I do not see what role destruction will have at that age." Spyro thought over his words for a long time. So long that he never even realized that they have reached their destination.

"Here we are." Ignitus' words brought him out of his contemplation. Mason had already made his way forward and open the door.

The sun shined brightly down on them as they left the tunnel.

"As expected, we are right on time, if not better." Said Mason. Spyro nodded as he looked around the canyon.

"Let's get set up then." At his words, the others started issuing orders to start setting up defences.

* * *

 **A/N: Not at the right time as I wanted but close enough. 00:10 on New Years so happy New Years everyone.**


	11. Just how we planned it

**A/N: I defend them all. When the people of the world decide to extinguish their race, I will be there. Defending them even though it is obvious that they can fight for themselves, I will fight. I am, THE SOLDIER OF DRAGONS!** **HAHAHAHAHA! LOL!** **Couldn't help it, sorry. (Not really)** **Anyway, here's practically the second part to the previous chapter. These two actually go together but I really wanted to get a chapter out on New Year's and that was practically a last second decision. So, enjoy and please don't flame if it turns out short.** **Song Runnin' by Adam Lambert.** **Oh, get this. I dropped an hatchet, yup, a hatchet, on my pc that I started to use previous to the last chapter so I have hooked up my pc to my tv and use it as a screen. It's weird but I make due.**

"Make sure those catapults are taunt and have plenty of ammunition!"

"We need more arrows at positions three and seven!"

"Remember, our job as earth dragons is to trip up the Destroyer. Focus on its legs and prevent it from reaching the defences."

"We will be supporting both the earth dragons and the ground forces. We'll freeze the Destroyers legs and feet and prevent any fires that may appear."

"We are the first and last line of defense. We'll strike long before it comes in range and for however long after."

Many more similar orders and battle plan talks were heard from where Spyro and Cynder perched at the exit to the Old City. The Guardians had deeply expressed that they were their primary attackers, their strongest force and that they need their rest for the upcoming battle. Not only that but they were to also think of ways to destroy the Destroyer.

So far they had nothing.

"Uhhru! How are we supposed to stop something when we, the much less experienced ones, can't even figure out how to stop it." Said Spyro for the uptenth time. Cynder opened her eyes from her meditation.

"It still surprises me that after having to grow up so fast that you still at like a youngling." Spyro glared at her. The black dragoness looked over at the male slyly. "But that is what makes me love you so." Spyro's glare dropped as he approached her and sat beside her. Cynder nuzzled him under his chin, causing him to pur. "Your ability to remain so naive yet so mature makes you very attractive in my eyes." Spyro's pur turned into an deep humming. Cynder stopped her actions before any saw them and looked forward, once more in deep thought.

Spyro started to whine, wanting her touch but he knew that their personal interactions had to remain minimal at most in such an open environment.

Shifting from paw to paw, the male accidentally knocked over the bag of gems the Guardians gave them for their upcoming battle, spilling the contents. As he picked them back up, his thoughts strayed back to a few days before when he and Cynder fought the golem. After the fight spyro remembered something he learned from his teachings. Golems were natural creatures, the nature's guardians.

"Cynder?" He asked, never taking his eyes off the green gem in his claw.

"Hmm?" She barely moved her head to the left, signalling she was listening.

"Golems are natural creatures, so how do you think that Malefor got the one in the City to fight for him?" Cynder, ever so slowly, turned to look at him.

"Where did that come from?" Spyro rolled his eyes as he finished returning the rest of the gems save the green one.

"Cynder! Just, just answer the question."

"Fine! Fine! No need to be snappy." She thought for a moment before sighing and looking at her mate. "Alright, I don't know. How is this relevant to now?" Spyro held up the crystal. Cynder looked at it then back to his face. "I'm not following." This time it was Spyro sighing.

"Golems are natural creatures, so I think that the dark crystals inside of it are what allowed Malefor to control it. The dark crystals are what give the golems their power but I think that Malefor had found a way to tap into the crystals and control the golems from there." Cynder nodded. She thought she got what he was getting to.

"The Destroyer is the same way. It's a natural creature meant for something normal, not something abnormal like waking up years, decades, maybe even centuries before it was meant too. I think that it has a dark crystal inside it that gives its power and Malefor has tapped into it to control it like the golems." Cynder's face brightened.

"That's it then. If we destroy the crystal with in it, then we can stop it. But, how will we get to it? I'm pretty sure that it's hide is a lot thicker than the golem's was." Spyro looked down as he thought for a moment before an idea came to him. He turned Cynder and she suddenly realized what he thought of.

"We might have to go inside of it." Cynder knew what he was going to say but that didn't stop he shiver of disgustion.

"Ewe." Way all she said as Spyro rose and looked over the edge down to the Guardians. Calling out to them he went back to Cynder as he waited for the four older dragons to arrive.

"What is it, young ones?" Asked Ignitus. Spyro and Cynder shared a look before turning back to the Guardians.

"Well-" But Spyro stopped before he could really even start. Looking past the Guardians, on an hill, was the Destroyer. It was just passing the horizon. Its path would cut right through their blockade.

"I'm afraid that it will have to wait. I seems our foe has arrived." Said Ignitus glumly.

"If its moving that fast, we'll barely have any time to attack it." Cyril said with a hit of worry in his voice.

"Then how are we going to stop it?" Aske Cynder. Spyro looked at her then took notice to something just past her head.

"I think I know how." Everyone looked at him, then to what he was looking at.

"Oh, ancestors help us." Mumbled Ignitus. "Alright, Spyro, Cynder, you two go and open the dam. We will stay here and try to hold it back for as long as we can." Taking the initiative, the three other Guardians took flight and went to their positions, giving orders the whole way. "Listen, each valve takes an activation keystone then the pins need to be pulled back. If that isn't enough, pull the pin at the top that hold the head attached to the dam. That should release enough water to stop the Destroyer, giving us enough time to find a way to stop it."

"We know a way, just let us handle it." Said Cynder. Ignitus looked at the pair and nodded,

"Fine then. Now go! FLY YOU FOOLS! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" The pair were already in the air before he finished.

They flew as hard as they could, Cynder even using her powers to propel them forward faster. Just as they made it to the dam, the long ranged weapons released their payload. Either the blasting sound of cannons or the snap and swish of the catapults filled the air.

Spyro and Cynder looked the dam over, analyzing what they needed to do. The two pins were easily seen and Cynder noticed where the keystones were to be placed.

"Cynder, there!" Spyro pointed to a gate to their right. A bright glow originated from it. "I think the keys are in there! Come on!" Spyro lead the way to the gate. Not wasting any time, Spyro blasted the gate open, bending the metal and even melting some of it away. Inside were two white glowing stones. Cynde went to one and picked it up.

"Urh. These are heavy. Won't be able to fly carrying these."

"Yeah we will." Replied Spyro.

"Wha-" A bright flash of light blocked her eyes. When it died down a moment later, Cynder saw Spyro in his adult for, armored and all.

'Guess the armor does grow with our size.' Thought Cynder. Wordlessly, Spyro took the other key and the one she was holding and flew out the gateway, Cynder right behind him. Stopping at the first pin, Spyro placed the keystone in its place. A clicking sound signalled the release. Spyro grabbed the handles and pulled.

"Spyro, hurry!" The young dragon looked over and saw that Cynder was fighting off wyverns. Growling in anger, Spyro finished pulling out the pin, releasing water. Turning to help Cynder, he found that all of the dragon wanna-be's were dead.

"What? Didn't think I could handle myself?" She asked chuckling. Grumbling something about 'male pride', Spyro grabbed the other keystone and repeated the same process with the second pin.

Once done, the pair looked at the water that now flowed by.

"It's not enough."Said Cynder. Spyro looked at her, then up to the dragon head.

"Well, you know what Ignitus said." He didn't need to say any more to convince her.

"But we'll have to climb it. There's a downdraft here to strong to fly against." Spyro just deadpanned.

"I didn't feel it." Then he grew an evil smirk. "Hold on." She saw his smirk.

"Wait, no- SPYROOOOOO!!!" The purple dragon gave her no chance and picked her up and took off, flying vertically straight up. Just before he took off he grabbed the keystone to the pin.

Reaching the top, Spyro curved downward and landed, placing Cynder down gently.

"Dam you. Don't do that!" Spyro just chuckled as he placed the keystone in its slot and pulled the much larger pin back. Stepping back, Spyro reverted back to his normal for and looked at the dragon head. Nothing happened at first. Then the head tilted little by little, gaining speed as it did until finally it came falling down and water came right after it. Spyro and Cynder looked over the edge.

"Well, if all else fails," They looked at each other. "Break it." Cynder shook her head.

"You're hopeless." Spyro shrugged.

"Eh, you know you love me." And with that Spyro took off, an amused dragoness hot on his tail.

They flew with the water. Around a bend, down a slop, around another bend, and then they saw it. Granted it was much bigger than they thought, but it didn't change their plan.

Despite the various attacks being delivered from the combined forces of the moles, cheetahs, panthers, and dragons, it was still moving fast. The Destroyer stepped into a gully, the exact one the water was heading for. Not a moment after the water hit the Destroyer's feet, causing it to stumble. The water caused the magma within it to rapidly cool and harden.

Now that it was stationary, the catapults and cannons could get a good bead on it. The once unnoticed rocks and flaming balls of steel now started to bother the Destroyer as it tried hit the projectiles away from it. Dragons rained down on it, dealing damage in various places.

The young pair of dragons engaged as well. Their goal set. Get it to open its mouth.

Dodging it arms and tail, dancing between its legs, they moved all over. Finally, Spyro hit it in the back of its head. It turned to them and tried to hit the pair. Flying out of its range didn't sway its resolve. Pulling at its leg with force, it tore off its own foot as it stepped forward. Then its other leg came loose.

By now the water had passed and there wasn't enough to stop it again. As it tried to continue to walk on its new feet, it fell and leaned against the other side of the gully. Seeing this as their chance, Spyro and Cynder flew in front of it, taunting it almost.

It took their bait.

Opening its mouth to bite the pair, they flew in side. All around sounds of dismay and pain shot up as they watched their only hope get eaten.

Most of all was Ignitus.

"No." It was barely whispered from his maw as he watched his remaining family get eaten.

Everyone grew silent. The catapults stopped launching and the cannons stopped firing. Dragons landed while panthers and cheetahs fell to their knees. They had lost their only hope. They had nothing left to fight for.

But why wasn't it moving.

Then, suddenly, it started to shake and move from side to side like it was being hit from an unknown source. Finally it stopped and went rigged.

*BOOM*

Its back suddenly exploded out, forming a hole in its back and out came two dragons. They flew victorious over its corpse. Everyone watching realized what had happened and cheared happily. Somehow, someway, the two young dragons had killed it from inside of it.

The pair flew around a little longer before zeroing in on the Guardians and went to them.

"S-Spyro! How! We thought you two had died!" Roared Ignitus happily as he picked up the young dragon and hugged him before placing him back down after realizing how others might think of the sight. If Spyro was freaked by the action he didn't show it.

"That was our plan. We figured that the Destroyer was being controlled the same was the golem was. Only difference was that we needed to get inside of it in order to destroy it." Said Spyro like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But how?!" Terrador nearly yelled. Spyro and Cynder just blinked.

"Uh, the dark crystal inside of it. We just destroyed it." That drew a blank from everyone.

"That easy. Huh. Who would have known." Said Cyril.

"Apparently Malefor didn't know. Who would have guessed that the Destroyer would be destroyed so easily, so-" Volteer was interrupted by nearly everyone.

"WE KNOW!"

"Now that we have handled that, what is next?" Asked Cynder as she looked at each Guardian.

"Well,-" Before Ignitus could continue, a rumble started and a blackish purple haze fell over the fallen body of the Destroyer.

"Do you honestly think it would end here!?" It was Malefor's voice. The Destroyer got up and moved towards the mountain once more, this time at a much greater pace.

"It matters not that you stopped the Destroyer. Just as long as its body gets to the mountain. With my power, I will see to it that that happens." Malefor's voice faded as the Destroyer got further away.soon it past the flames of the ring of fire.

"Now what do we do?" Asked someone.

"The only thing we can do." Started Ignitus, looking grim. "Terrador, lead everyone back to the city and have everyone take cover. I will lead Spyro and Cynder to Malefor. Something tells me that the only way to end this, is for us to fight with Malefor directly." Terrador nodded and Ignitus turned to Cyril opposite of him. Spyro took the chance to speak to Terrador.

"Terrador, I need you to follow us, but keep out of sight until I tell you." The Guardian looked at Spyro and meant to question him but didn't get the chance as he walked away and joined Cynder and Ignitus.

"This is it, young one. Are you ready?" Asked the older dragon. Spyro nodded.

"Then let's go." And with that the three dragons took to the air. Their heading, certain death.


	12. The End is Nigh

**A/N: Okay, I know that the last chapter ending was a bit rushed. I was just trying to hurry and get a new chapter posted for all of you. That being said,i'll be adding a little to the beginning of this one that takes place right after the last.**

 **Song: Let's get it started by Blacked Eyed Peas.**

* * *

Their wings pounded against the wind as the three flew as hard as they could to the ring of fire. The Destroyer had already went past the Ring of Fire and was heading for the mountain. They knew they wouldn't make it, but the tried their hardest anyhow. That wasn't their destination anyway.

But a question plagued one of their minds.

"Ignitus! How will we get to Malefor if the Ring of Fire is between us and him?!" Asked Spyro, yelling over the gale force winds.

"Since the Destroyer has passed the Ring, the fire has weakened! This may be our only chance!" Spyro said nothing else. Soon they reached the edge of the fire.

Despite being creatures meant to be able to withstand intense heat, they felt the heat of the fire through their scales.

"I should be able to shield us from the heat. Stay close." Before Ignitus could do anything, Spyro spoke.

"But that might kill you." Ignitus looked down at the young dragon. After a moment the older dragon sighed and shook his head.

"I know that. I believe that this is where my journey ends while yours continues." Spyro and Cynder were dumb struck, but Spyro had expected this.

"You can't. I won't let you." Spyro stepped forward towards Ignitus. If the act had any affect on the older dragon, he didn't show it.

"Spyro, there is no other way. It is what one does for family, give themselves up so they may continue." Spyro wasn't expecting that.

"What do you mean 'family'?" Asked Spyro. Ignitus took a moment before looking up.

"Spyro, I knew your sire long before I even became the Fire Guardian. He's actually the reason I am the Guardian. When we were younger we were competing for the position of Guardian apprentice. It was around the time that he found the one who would later become your dam that he learned that a Guardian couldn't have a mate. The next day were our exams. We were being tested separately. After I finished mine I learned that he forfeited and left to be with her. And I became the Fire Guardian's apprentice. Later, when I found the one that I came to love, I understood. I did the same as he did and went to our dam." Ignitus chucked to himself.

"She told the same she told him, follow your heart, no matter the rules. Then she told me that I and my brother were more alike than we thought." Ignitus looked at Spyro directly.

"Your sire, your father, was and is my brother. And I had to watch as Malefor's forces tear them apart to defend you when you were still an egg. You are my nephew." Spyro took a moment to process all of the information given to him. Ignitus, was his uncle. And he never told him. Probably to keep him from being distracted.

Spyro looked down at the ground.

"I understand your want for more, but we must go now, before it is to late." Ignitus started to move closer to the fire but Spyro stopped him.

"You do things for your family, even thing that might be questionable." Ignitus took a moment before answering.

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

"Then please don't question this, uncle." The word felt strange but at the same time right. Before Ignitus could question the young dragon a bright flash and then a clawed fist coming at his head before the red dragon knew no more.

Cynder actually yelped at the sudden change and at what Spyro did. Spyro caught his body as Ignitus fell to the ground, unconscious. Spyro took a moment to look at Ignitus before arching his neck down and rubbing his head against the older dragon's like as if he was his father. In a way, he is.

A second later, Spyro reared back and called out.

"Terrador!" Cynder had to hold her paws over her ear plates due to the intensity of the sound. A moment later a distance roar replied and not long after the mentioned dragon past over a cliff and came down to land.

"I lost you back there, good thing yo- Wait, what happened?" Spyro didn't look away from Ignitus' form.

"I knocked him out. He'll be fine." Spyro, with some difficulty, picked up the Fire Guardian and carried him to Terrador. "Take him back with you. He will know why I did it." Terrador looked at him with a strange look but let Spyro put Ignitus on his back.

"Take care then." Terrador didn't bother to dilly dally and took off, heading back to Warfang. Spyro watched them until he no longer could, then turned around to face the fire. His form shimmered and he went back to his true form.

"I've used that twice today, I won't be able to again." Spyro said to himself.

"I won't ask why you did that." Spyro looked at Cynder as she joined him by his side. "Because I know why." Spyro smiled and nuzzled her face.

"But what about the fire?" Spyro looked offended.

"Have you already forgotten? Fire is my specialty. Just stay close," He wrapped a wing around her. "and stay cool." Cynder raised a brow but willingly followed as Spyro lead her into the fire. Just before they touched it, the fire parted and backed away from them. Seeing that Spyro wouldn't be able to see where he was going as he focused with his eyes closed in concentration, Cynder lead the way. Their journey was soon going to end.

* * *

When the dragons reached the otherside they continued on. As they went they saw grublins, but they didn't attack, just watched them as they past. The pair continued.

Finally they reached a cliff with the temple in sight. Looking up, Cynder spoke.

"He's up there. He probably ordered his forces not to attack. He wants to fight us on equal grounds." Spyro nodded as he looked up.

"The air here is too thick with ash, there might be an up draft at the volcano. We should be able to reach the temple from there." Cynder nodded.

"Let's go."

Cynder lead the remaining way. They flew low, crossing over both lava and rough patches of land. Like before, the grublins simply watched as they past by. Their flight was long an the heat continuously pounded against their scales. Their journey eventually led them into a cave like structure. Inside the pair were forced to climb a waterfall of lava if they were to advance. They remained on the ground or else the thickness of the air would force them down below. Neither truly spoke. They knew what was coming and felt no need to discuss it.

Soon they reached a long path up wards that lead them to the up draft Spyro spoke of. Without a word the pair took to the sky once more. Caught in the wind they were soon above the volcano. Looking around, Cynder spoke.

"It's beautiful up here." She said referring to the serary above the ash cloud. Spyro seemed like he was ignoring her comment.

"The tower, it must lead to Malefor's lair."

"Thanks for ruining the moment." Cynder said dryly. Spyro looked at the too torches.

"Does this look familiar?" He asked. Due the the up draft it made it impossible to fly around.

"Guess we have to light the torches." Said Cynder. The pair set out, lighting the torches where ever they found them. After lighting all the torches they found they returned to the large doors to find them open. Inside was another set of doors. Spyro looked left to right and them found a lever. Pulling it opened the door. Past that set of doors was the remains of a courtyard. Looking around, Spyro asked the question on his mind.

"Any idea where we go now?" Cynder didn't answer until she looked up onto a ledge.

"There!" She pointed with her tail. "I see an opening up there."

"Let's go." Spyro let Cynder lead the way. Pass the opening was an air current that led straight to Malefor's lair. Once on the remaining floating island, the pair found the entrance.

"Well, this is it." Said Spyro.

"Yup." Replied Cynder. "Anything you want to say before we go in?" Spyro thought for a moment before closing the distance between the two.

"Just that I love you, and am glad to call you my mate." Spyro said as he nuzzled Cynder's face and neck. Cynder closed her eyes and purred and she returned the affection. Neither said it but this might be the last chance, and time, they could ever be close.

Stepping away, Spyro looked at her, then nodded. Without any other words the pair walked into Malefor's lair.

Soo they were at the door that opened on it's own. Malefor was there, waiting for them.

"At long last, my guest have arrived. Please… come in." He said in a tone full of smugness. Not long after he continued.

"Such determination to get here… So much so I decided it would be pointless for my forces to stand in your way. It seems we share other qualities besides that of our color." He looked at Spyro as he said this. Spyro scoffed.

"No, I'm nothing like you! I don't go murdering my own kind!" He replied, waving his claws through the air to make his point.

"Do you think so? Hmm… we'll get to that later." Said Malefor as he started to circle the pair. Said pair never took their eyes off of him. Cynder stepped closer to Spyro.

"Don't listen to him Spyro, Don't listen to anything he says." She whispered. Malefor saw this but said nothing of it as he made full circle and stopped in front of the pair.

"You look so weary. Allow me to make you more comfortable." The snake necklaces glowed green as they uncurled and fell from their necks, clinking on the ground as they did so. Neither Spyro or Cynder looked at them, not finding the need to.

"There. That's better isn't it? It is the least I could do for you Cynder." Cynder grew confused as Spyro scowled slightly. "After all, you've done so much for me." Spyro grew defencive at that.

"You used her!" Even Cynder was surprised at his rapid response. Malefor seemed to find that funny.

"I used her. She used you. What does it matter really?" He said. Spyro grew curious at that and looked at Cynder, but she too was unsure.

"What does he mean?" He asked, fear creeping in.

"What… he doesn't know? Go on, tell him. You mustn't leave him in the dark…" Cynder looked down at his words.

"Tell me what?" Spyro decided to turn back on Malefor. He didn't disappoint.

"How she lured you into the Well of Souls… how she tricked you into freeing me." Spyro looked at Cynder and she shook her head in denial.

"Spyro, I didn't. I swear!" She took a step towards him but he took two back and lowered his head where his face couldn't be seen. Cynder turned to Malefor.

"Your lying." Malefor hummed.

"I find it peculiar… how you've chosen to remember things." He took a step forward. "Let me assure you. It was you who freed me, Spyro. And it was you who brought me back. And we have Cynder to thank for that." He started to laugh. Cynder started to shake her head, denying it the whole time.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. I didn't, I couldn't" She tried to reassure herself.

"Oh I think you did. But perhaps you need a little nudge…" Malefor said. His eyes glowed and shadows suddenly overtook Cynder. She became possessed. She turned on Spyro, about to strike him, but Spyro spoke before she could.

"Do you remember your oath that you made for me? You said "I give myself to you, wherever you go, wherever you roam, I will be with you. No matter the danger, no matter consequences, no matter the troubles ahead, I will be with you. No matter what we face, no matter who stands before us, I will always stand next to you, even if that path is certain death. For I love you, and always will." It was the best thing anyone had ever said to me. And I replied with-" Cynder cut him off.

""You are my reason."" She said, the shadows leaving her. She stared at him, dumbstruck.

"What! Impossible! My hold over you shouldn't have been that weak!" Malefor yelled.

"That is where you are wrong, Malefor. I know what you really are." Spyro finally raised his head up. Malefor had a look of confusion. Spyro tilted his head to the side. And smiled slightly.

"Did you really think that your brother just faded away into nothing after you possessed the real Malefor?" Cynder now her normal self, realized what Spyro was getting at, joined him at his side. 'Malefor's' eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"Know?" Spyro cut him off. "He got inside me when Cynder took me to the Convexity Realm. Like you, he couldn't out right control me, not unless I surrendered my body to him. From him I learned all about you. A pair of twin shadow dragons that dealt with dark magic and was banished for doing so. You both planned vengeance. Then Malefor came and you got your opportunity. But when you did you betrayed your brother. You just never anticipated another entering that realm that he could possess." The being that was pretending to be Malefor started shaking his head.

"No, no, this shouldn't be. Please! Brother, forgive me!" Spyro chuckled.

"Do you still think he is within me?" Malefor grew confused. "Thanks to the power burst from the Well of Souls, he freed himself into an spertral form. I destroyed him not long after."

"How? We were, are, more powerful than any being here in this plane. Even the real Malefor wasn't strong enough to stop me!" Malefor was frantic now. Spyro shrugged. Malefor continued to look for a reason as to why, looking back and forth. Finally his gaze fell on Spyro and Cynder.

"It doesn't matter now. You will suffer the same fate as my brother and the past Malefor!" The snake necklaces at their feet started to glow and slither back to them, But Spyro wasn't letting that happen twice. With Cynder's help, them held the snakes back, keeping them from attaching with magic. So long as they weren't attached, there was nothing they could do.

"Not this time. A surprise attack only works once." Malefor's eyes widened once more at the amount of magic that he was using and still couldn't move the snakes any farther.

"Urrrah! Fine then! I'll still kill both of you!" Malefor flew up, higher and higher into the sky. Spyro and Cynder took off after him.

"You with me, Cynder!?"

"All the way!"

As Malefor leveled out, the pair charged at him. Malefor fired a variety of fire, ice, electricity, earth, shadow, and even convexity at them. They would either dodge or counter with their own elements. When the pair got close enough they attacked Malefor directly. Without the chain binding them they attacked from different directions, impacting on his side and tearing his wings.

Suddenly, Malefor vanished.

"Where did he go!?" Asked Cynder, yelling over the winds around them.

"There!" Spyro pointed to their right. Malefor had reappeared not too far away, forcing them to charge after him once more. They repeated what they did before but changed their directions of attacks more often. Soon Malefor did the vanishing act again. Not bothering to waste time, the pair spun around and found him once more.

They continued the game of cat and mouse, until finally, Spyro rose up above him and smashed back down on him, forcing him down below the clouds. Once he was gone the clouds thinned. The first thing they noticed was the Destroyer climbing the volcano.

"It has begun!" Said Malefor from the dark clouds surrounding them. Soon the Destroyer reached the top and started to enter the mountain.

"Oh no! We're too late!" Exclaimed Spyro. As it fell into the volcano, Malefor's voice spoke once more.

"Welcome to the end of the world." The moment the destroyer was gone, lava shot up and red lights started to shine through the cracks on the surface. Soon the cracks spread and engulfed the whole world. The small piece of land that floated below them suddenly fell. The sudden airflow that followed sucked the adolescents towards it as it fell towards the volcano. The air flow was strong enough to force them to the ground of the island. Landing roughly, Spyro looked up to see Malefor following them. Due to the constant falling, the pair was picked up. Using their wings, the pair charged after Malefore as he floated not far away.

Once more, Malefor launched attacks at them. Unlike last time, when they got close Malefor started to attack with his claws, tail, and fangs. Now dodging his attacks while delivering their own, the pair found it difficult to to stick to their normal fighting. Every once in a while they would break away and fire ranged attacks. Malefor kept changing his position, forcing the cat and mouse game to carry on relentlessly

Malefor soo grew tired at the pair continuously attacking him. Rearing back, he launched forward and tackled the pair to the ground. Pulling his paw back, Malefor swung downwards at them. They seperated, Spyro right, Cynder left. Malefor looked from Spyro to Cynder before swinging with his left to hit her. She barrel rolled over Malefor and joined Spyro. This Malefor changed tatic and tried to squish the pair. Dodging right, they evaded his attack. Rising above him, they grabbed each others claws, facing opposite of each other. Using their downward motion, they forced themselves to spin and landed a constantly spinning attack on Malefor's head. The impact broke the ground below him. As he fell, Spyro and Cynder flew back up and landed on the falling island. Malefor soon recovered and joined them once more on the island. Not a second later the island was swallowed by the volcano. Oblivious to their predicament, the three faced off once more.

Their attacks became more fierce as the battle dragged on, neither side willing to give an inch. Shock waves through the air started and soon grew in size and sound as the three battled it out. Suddenly, Malefor roared. Throwing his forelegs out he formed a barrier between himself and the two younger dragons.

"The hell!?" Exclaimed Cynder. Spyro felt the energy being let off from the force field.

"It's convexity! We have to try and break it!" Following his lead, Cynder charged the barrier ruthlessly, but to no use. They were harmlessly bounced back. Even their elemental attacks did nothing.

Malefor laughed as he used his convexity to pass through the barrier and attack the pair.

"Wait! Spyro! Use convexity, it might pass through." Spyro nodded. Rearing his head back, Spyro focused on the power that he held deep inside of himself before lurching forward and released a purple, beam like, fire at Malefore. A second later Cynder did the same. While surprised at seeing Cynder using the power of convexity, he didn't bother to say anything.

Soon the shield broke and the pair sent Malfore backwards. Releasing both of their attacks, the pair landed while Malefor fell not far from them. Spyro turned on Cynder.

"You can use convexity?!" Cynder nodded while looking guilty.

"Long exposures in the Convexity Realm have an effect on you I guess." Spyro looked both surprised and ecstatic.

"Raaw! Why you little runts! I'll get you!" Said Malefor as he rose back up.

"We'll talk details later. Charge him!" Following her orders, Spyro charged at Malefor when another beam went past him and hit Malefor, keeping him from defending himself. Charging his convexity once more, Spyro engulfed himself in flames like many times before before jumping and ramming into the much larger dragon. The attack sent him flying back and into the wall. Just at that moment, the remaining parts of the island broke up. With nothing left to stand on, the pair used their wings to steady themselves. They were still falling but they were in control. They looked at each other.

"Think he's done?" Asked Cynder as she floated closer.

"No, I don't." Spyro said as he shook his head.

"Then where is he?" Cynder asked, looking around.

"I'm right HERE!" Yelled Malefor as he came from behind them. Grabbing them, Malefor slammed the pair into the wall as they fell and held them there. The bedrock of the wall gouaged and scratched their armor, threatening to pierce their armor and scales and tear their flesh apart.

Spyro didn't hold back and pushed back. The leather pads on his paw were starting to wear away as he pushed. Cynder saw him and did the same but she wasn't strong enough, just barely lifting off the wall. Spyro looked right and saw struggling. Time seemed to freeze in his eyes.

Cynder pushing with all of her might to keep from being crushed. Then, her limbs gave out and she fell back against the rock. Distantly, Spyro heard Malefor laughing.

Rage filled his eyes. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Spyro zeroed in on the purple dragon.

'Destroy the world, I'll find another. Hurt my Mate! And neither running or hiding will save you!' Thought Spyro. Looking forward, he pushed harder.

From pure rage, purple flames engulfed him. A flame sparked in his eyes. With little effort, Spyro spun out from underneath Malefor's claw. Flicking his wrist, Spyro drew his blade. Spinning around to face Malefor as his claw impacted the wall, Spyro charged forward, slicing his blade across Malefor's chest. Screaming in pain, Malefor backed away. But he went to far and hit the wall.

Spyro turned around and caught Cynder when she fell.

"You alright?" Cynder gave him a once over, noticing the flames.

"Better now." Spyro grinned. Looking up, Spyro saw Malefor recovering.

"Let's end this." He said as he let Cynder fly on her own.

Roaring, the pair charged. Grabbing each others claws facing the same way, they pressed to each other. While spinning they rammed into the Dark Master and drove him downwards. Backing off once they're attack were done, they noticed they were in a large opening with a large purple crystal in the middle.

"Are we in the center of the planet." Cynder asked as they pulled out of their fall.

"I think so." Replied Spyro.

"You cannot defeat me! I am eternal!" Yelled Malefor as he too recovered. Facing off, the pair prepared to end the fight. At the end of his words, Malefor fired a fiery beam on convexity.

In reply, the pair each did the same. Their attacks were in a stand still for a time. But soon, Spyro and Cynder's beams over powered Malefor's. The impact knocked Malefor onto the crystal. Rising, Malefor was about to take to the sky when four ghostly figures rose from the crystal all around Malefor. Surprised, Malefor looked around at each one. The spirits took flight above Malefor as he looked up at them.

"What is this?" He asked. Neither Spyro on Cynder could offer any help as they watched.

The four spirits charged at Malefor. Each one grabbed onto him and began to drag the Dark Master down, into the crystal. Malefor, realizing what was happening, began to scream.

"NOOOOOOooooooo….." His voice faded from existence as he disappeared. The crystal glowed purple for a moment before purple beams shot out, cutting through the rock and stone of the planet.

Spyro and Cynder landed on the crystal and as they did so, Spyro's flames died out.. As the beams continued to destroy the world, the pair shared a look. Cynder knew what Spyro was thinking.

"No, NO Spyro! You could die!"

"And then everyone will die! I have too. Malefor caused this, I have to fix it." Said Spyro as he looked down. Something warm pressed up against him. Looking the his right, he found Cynder leaning against him.

"Then I'm not leaving you, no matter what." Spyro stared at her as she looked back at him in his eyes.

"I'd rather you leave and have a chance to live, but I know that arguing will do nothing. I love you Cyn." Spyro nuzzled her head. Cynder returned it eagerly. It was probably the last time they ever would. Spyro sudden chuckling caught Cynder by surprise.

"I have to tell you, of all the good I have done, you are my only Cyn." Cynder narrowed her eyes.

"Ha ha. Now go save the world before I beat your purple butt." Spyro, chuckled again but stepped forward.

This was it.

Spyro felt the power that he had always hold back start to flow through his body. It was a force unlike any other.

They would die here.

The power started to lift Spyro from the round as it grew in strength for the for the task ahead.

The planet would become their tomb.

His scales started to glow and it grew in intensity.

But they did care. They had lived their lives. This was why they were born.

At last the glow became strong enough to challenge the sun before finally dispersing in a pulse that expanded to the entire planet as it fell apart.

"I love you.." Spyro barely heard it, but it was all he needed to hear as he pushed harder to fix the world.

Slowly, the world stopped pulling itself apart and started to come back together. Every surface of the world glowed purple as it fit back together. Though, as the world came together, some parts would not fit like they did before. Sensing this, Spyro left some power within these little 'islands' to float on their own. The world shook harder for a moment, before stopping, never to shake again.

* * *

"I'm surprised the planet is taking so long to tear itself apart." Said Volteer as he looked up at the rocky ceiling above them.

"I agree, my friend." Said Cyril. Suddenly, the ground and walls around them started to shake even harder than before.

"Everyone, hold onto something!" Yelled Terrador. All of the citizens of Warfang headed his words and braced themselves as the planet shook like as if a child was playing with a small toy.

Then it just stopped.

"What? Is it over?" Asked an elder among the crowd.

"I don't know. We won't know until-! Ignitus! Where are you going?" Asked Terrador. Ignitus didn't answer. He simply motioned with his tail for everyone to follow. Hesitantly, they did so. Up through the caverns of the Old City they climbed until they reached the doorway back to the city. The entrance was dark.

Since everyone was following the silent Guardian, they stopped when he did. For a time they didn't do anything. Then, slowly but surely, light started to shine through the doorway. Without a word, Ignitus continued to approach the entrance. He lead the dragons, moles, cheetahs, and panthers outside.

The view they received said it all. The world was saved. The citizens started to cheer at that fact as they went through the city. The Guardians and a handful of elders went to the Temple. While somewhat scratched, it was still in one piece. Going into the council room, they took their places around the table. While all of them were happy, one question went through all of their heads.

Where were their saviors?

Ignitus looked at each person, noticing that Mason, Hunter, Haven, and the panther and cheetah leaders were there as well. Then, for the first time since he had awoken, Ignitus spoke.

"I believe that the same question is on all of our minds, and that is what has happened to Spyro and Cynder. It is with a heavy heart, and conscious, when I say this but, we must not look for them. All of our races are near extinct. Dragons more than any. We must focus on rebuilding this city so that it is a refuge for all, not just dragons and moles." No one spoke for a time. It was an elder who broke the silence.

"What do we tell the citizens then?"

"The truth." Said Terrador without pause. "Or atleast a modified version. They deserve to know who their saviors were, but they don't need to know if the died or not. Some would wish to search for the pair, so giving them the idea that it would be best if they returned to a city rebuilt then one destroyed will keep most busy." Everyone nodded their heads. Ignitus dismissed everyone with jobs to start working on the city.

The red dragon went to his room and, after closing his door, cried for the first since his mate died. He went to his balcony, tears still falling sunlight from before was from the clouds being in the way and moving and now the little light that there was had fallen past the horizon with the sun. Looking up, Ignitus found the moon. It seemed to know the suffering of everyone on the planet as it shined down, full and bright.

'Spyro, I know why you did it. I just wish that you were here now. But I will not let your, or Cynder's, sacrifice be in vain. May the ancestors watch over you, wherever you are.'

* * *

The once stormy winds that howled through the air and into the cavern and into what seemed to be a library came to an end, the sole occupant took vaguely noticed as he looked through a book that floated before him. The individual was a dragon of light blue scales, golden horns, and extreme age. He looked at the page as image finally stopped. It showed the Fire Guardian Ignitus staring up at the moon in the background with tears falling down.

"I had expected Ignitus' life to end and had already chosen him to take my place for the new age. But it seems that even a Chronicler is wrong sometimes." He seemed to speak to no one.

"Therefor, I have chosen you. Someone who has the same, if not more wisdom as Ignitus." The Chronicler turned to his left. From the shadows stepped a red dragon that had similar appearance to Ignitus himself. Unlike Ignitus, this one's horns were curved backward and had two sets, he had more plates on his lower neck and underbelly and were also maroon in color. And lastly there were two blades on the end of his tail with the top being shorter than the lower blade. Other than those slight differences, one might have mistaken this dragon for Ignitus.

"With every new age means a new Chronicler to chronicle the triumphs and failures of that age. My time has past and now you, Inferno, will take my place." The dragon bowed lowly.

"It would be my honor." His voice was similar to Ignitus' but deeper and didn't sound as raspy. "But, I must ask, what of my son?" Chronicler didn't seem surprised by the question as he summoned another book and placed the first back in its place.

"That is the question, isn't it?" He said as the dragon stepped closer. "Each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book here. I've done my best, but neither Spyro, or his mate, is inside." Inferno looked surprised.

"His mate?!" Chronicler seemed to laugh as he nodded.

"Yes, while young, he took a mate to be with his for life. She was with him when he faced off against Malefor."  
"That is unexpected."

"Yes, it is. But as I said, neither one is in this book." Chronicler looked at Inferno. "Goodbye, friend. I entrust you with the new age." Chronicle rose up and in a bright flash of light, was gone. When the light died down Inferno found his red scales had turned blue and his maroon ones almost white. All of the assortments that were once on the past Chronicler were now on him.

Looking to the book, the new Chronicler pulled it to him.

"My son, where could you be?" He asked as if expecting an answer.

He smiled. He was proud of his son and he had no doubt that wherever he was, he was enjoying himself.

Especially with a mate by his side.

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks, that's it for now. Now, I can't remember correctly but Inferno might be the name I choose for Spyro's father, just can't remember. If you do, please tell. If you want more you are going to have to wait until I start on the third book. I have already set up a lot of foretelling and plots and have a few things in mind that was inspired from various other Legend of Spyro stories out there. But you'll have to wait. Warrior Unbound will be my main focus for the next year possibly. Sorry.**

 **Thank all of you for being such awesome readers. Peace out. ;)**


End file.
